Chuck vs The A-Bomb
by Ronnie1958
Summary: Beckman has offered the team a holiday in Tahiti to visit the Turners who are dying to see how their replacements are doing. But does the CIA ever pay for a vacation? Is the French nuclear program being targeted? Is Sugar Bear in for a treat when he meets a certain French Agent? And what are they going to do with Sam? It looks like another mission for Team Bartowski.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Chuck

Previous Chuck stories and order: 1 Chuck vs Charles, 2 Chuck vs the Love Boat, 3 Chuck vs The Rock, 4 Chuck vs Amtrak, 5 Chuck vs The Dictator, 6 Chuck vs The Name, 7 Chuck vs The Volcano, 8 Chuck vs The Ghost, 9 Chuck vs The Shooter, 10 Chuck vs The Package, 11 Chuck vs The Jade Dragon, 12 Chuck vs Jai-Alai, 13 Chuck vs The Greek, 14 Chuck vs The Suitcase, 15 Chuck vs The Pirate, 16 Chuck vs The Toy Maker, 17 Chuck vs The Sibyl, 18 Chuck vs The House, 19 Chuck vs The Heist

Chuck and Casey were bringing a rather large box into their apartment as Sarah and Sam watched. Emma and Molly were gone, visiting Jack in Montenegro. Emma caved in to Molly's demands after Jack sent them a postcard telling what a lovely spot it was. Molly wanted to go and she had a break from school so Chuck and Sarah sent them but only after they convinced Emma everything would be alright. That was yesterday and today was the day that Sam got her big girl bed. There would be no more prison breaks risking life and limb but life would never be the same.

"Guys are you sure you don't want a hand. I can help," said Sarah as Sam sat in the middle of the living room. She put both hands over her eyes as Sarah grabbed a lamp that was about to get knocked over.

"No Babe we've got this," said Chuck. "There's no need to worry."

"I can see that," she replied with the lamp still in her hand.

"You know Love there's a thing called the internet where you can order things like this and they even deliver it assembled."

"Ha ha, very funny," said Sarah, "I know but you really can't tell what they're like on line and when we happened to be at Ikea this one just jumped out at us."

"Happened to be? We drove all the way across town to North San Fernando to find it then you had them show you how many before you picked this one?"

"Maybe ten or fifteen but it was just off the I5 and not that far away. So it was rush hour, what's a little traffic? Besides, we had the van."

"Misappropriating government property is all," said Casey as he dropped the box and wiped the sweat off. You don't happen to have anything cold in the refrigerator, do you?"

"Yeah John," said Sarah as she went over to get Casey a beer, "but we didn't say anything when you wanted to get that table down at that flea market. No we went with you and helped you out like good partners."

"That was the table Reagan sat at when he said, 'all great changes in America begins at the dinner table' so I was saving an iconic piece of Americana."

"It was an awkward icon; we almost never got it into your place. If you'd let us remove the legs it would've gone in a whole lot easier."

"Then it wouldn't have been worth as much, no I'm not letting you philistines ruin my stuff. Okay it's in so I'm out of here. I'll be next door for a bit then I'm going to take the van back so if you need any tools you need to get them now."

"Everything should be included. You know this isn't my first Ikea experience. I think my first one was a set of book shelves but those didn't work out too well."

"Yeah, they fell off the wall," said Sarah.

"How did you know? That was evening after we first met when a thief broke into my place and tried to steal my computer. He put it on the shelves that Morgan hung and they fell off the wall with my computer."

"See it was Morgan's fault. Sam what do you think of your new bed Chuck's going to put together for you?" said Sarah changing the topic as Sam giggled.

"Mine," said Sam as she got up and inspected the box.

"Yes yours," said Chuck as he walked over and picked her up kissing her on the forehead then handing her off to Sarah before starting to unbox.

"Chuck I need to confess something," said Sarah as he turned towards the box then he stopped and turned back kissing her.

"I didn't like that computer that much anyway. No, Casey I think I've got everything I need and more," Chuck said as he kissed Sarah again.

"Yuck, I think I'm going to be sick. At the rate you're going Sam will be able to sleep in her new bed when she comes home from the prom."

"I'll have together in a snap, the instructions are inside and I've got plenty of screw drivers in my Nerd Herd handy repair case."

"Instructions! Instructions, no man ever follows the instructions they include in those boxes. Every man knows that after you kill the prey you have to gut and skin it."

"Casey, Ikea is hardly big game hunting although I don't know about their meat balls. I hear after you eat them you get an urge to run down to Santa Anita and do a lap. Someone also mentioned a craving for oats."

"Funny Chuck, but don't be surprised if you have a bucket of extra pieces, they always give you more than you need."

"Hold off on the household chores team for right now," said General Beckman as she came on the monitor in Echo Park. "I've got the deal of a lifetime for you."

"General I don't know if you realize it or not but you sound like a used car salesman. I've got a low mileage slightly late model car that has only been driven to church at the weekends."

"Chuck, Sarah how would you like a government financed holiday vacation? All expenses paid trip to Tahiti. It seems the Turners have made a request that you come visit them on the island and after all the missions you've been on I thought we ought to foot the bill."

"Wow General it would be nice to see them after all this time and that's nice of you to offer but what do we do with Sam? Emma's not here and we really can't keep using Alex. She's an agent not a babysitter even if that's her cover. And we can't leave Casey, he's the backbone of our team," said Chuck as he was looking over at Sarah.

"Sure a tropical vacation would be nice but we've got responsibilities now," said Sarah but Chuck could read between the lines. In this case what was between a blue sky and a blue ocean was a white corral beach.

"Well if it's a vacation and we're being invited by the Turners as guests then I guess we could take Sam along. It would be rude to turn them down but what about Casey? It wouldn't be fair to him to leave him behind while we run off and enjoy ourselves."

"The Colonel will be joining you few days later. He'll be flying over in a PBY; well he'll actually be flying the PBY. You might have to do some island hopping and a PBY would be the ideal vehicle."

"Island hopping and a free aircraft this is sounding more and more like a mission."

"Have I said the word mission? I don't think so I've tagged you along with a government survey team as a way to account for the costs. I need you to be packed and at the airport in three hours you have a flight out of LAX to Aéroport International Tahiti Fa'a'ā. I've already had your passports pre-screened so you can walk on board the plane."

"Seems you already knew we'd agree," said Chuck starting to smell a rat but if the rest wanted to go he wouldn't rock the boat.

"Chuck, you never say no to a General. Beckman out."

"Well Love I guess we need to pack," said Chuck as he grabbed the phone and headed back to their bedroom. "Let me go call Morgan, I've got a special mission for him while we're gone."

"John I don't like this," said Sarah as soon as Chuck disappeared. "How often has the agency paid for a vacation for you?"

"Never, I smell a rat too. Let me do some checking and I'll call you as soon as I know something. This government survey team makes me suspicious. While you three are out there keep an eye open."

"I wish I could leave Sam with someone but Chuck's right we can't keep dumping on Alex and there's not enough time to vet another sitter."

"Just remember what I said keep an eye out," said Casey as he grabbed his beer and left heading back to his place.

"What does a person wear in Tahiti?" yelled Chuck from their bedroom.

"I don't know normal clothes I guess. We could go Hawaiian with flower prints or we could always pick something up there."

"Honey, what do you think," said Chuck as he came out dressed with a jacket on top of shorts and scandals. 

"No one wears that ever," said Sarah as she shook her head and Sam put her hands over her eyes. "TSA will arrest you the moment you walk through the doors at the airport for crimes against fashion."

"What? You two aren't digging the whole business up-top, party below-the-waist thing? I figured it covered all activities with one fell swoop. Just joking but I could use a little help before I get accused of over packing."

"But you always do. You had me going there of a bit I thought you wanted to go to Venice Beach with that get up."

"Not a bad idea I could get the mime of the Statue of Liberty to laugh, or put out a tin can and make some extra cash."

"Or come here and give me a kiss. I think I'm overdue," said Sarah as Sam giggled.

"We can't have that now, can we," said Chuck as he came close to her put his arms around her and kissed her.

"Yuck," said Sam as he put her hands out to him.

"I don't know if she wants me to hold her or it's her comment on my fashion statement," said Chuck as he took Sam from her and they headed back to their bedroom.

"It could be both," said Sarah as she looked him up and down shaking her head. "Oh, by the way what mission did you give Morgan? Is it something I need to know about?"

"Well maybe, I asked him to assemble Sam's bed while we're gone," said Chuck. Sarah stopped for bit as if she was processing what he said then went into the bedroom with him.

"Chuck, are you sure that was such a good idea. I mean we're talking about bookshelf Morgan here and our daughter's safety."

"Oh no faith in the little bearded man," said Chuck as he shook his head and made a funny face at Sam. She thought he was funny and giggled then wanted down.

"Trusting Morgan's recommendation for Chinese takeout isn't the same as trusting him with our daughter's safety."

"I knew you'd say that so I asked Alex if she'd be quality control and check it to make sure it was safe."

"So you were what? Making fun of me? I hate you," said Sarah as she grabbed a pillow off their bed and threw it at him.

"But you looked so serious," he said as he deflected it then climbed on their bed. "Meet you halfway."

"Halfway for what," she said as she climbed on it too and then kissed. "If we keep this up we're going to miss our flight."

"Would that be such a bad thing?" As they were kissing Sam grabbed her rabbit and climbed in bed with them sitting in the middle.

"Well that ends that. I'll pack Sam's bag you grab our breakout bags and take them to the car. Remember to throw in your eczema cream. If we need anything else we can get it in country."

"There is one thing we need to take with us and I think we can still get it before we leave," said Chuck as he looked at this watch. "But we have to hurry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laura and Craig were sitting in a hotel bar drinking an early afternoon aperitif with a little soda and a lot of gin. The room seemed to be hopping as people came and went. There was a pianist playing soft background music which set the perfect atmosphere for a romantic interlude.

"Craig can we concentrate here if you don't mind stopping staring at all the skirts going by," said Laura as she took a gulp from her drink.

"I wasn't staring and besides most of the women are in bikinis so they aren't wearing skirts not that I noticed my love I only have eyes for you."

"Yeah me and the dozen other women you've looked over who've passed through. You know they could be your daughters. What am I saying with your track record they might be your daughters."

"I don't think so can we get back to the mission at hand. The Bartowski's will be arriving late this evening then tomorrow we have the governor's Gala to attend. Oh it will be good to get our feet wet again even if it's for this one time."

"Just as long as at the Gala your feet stay wet and your hands stay empty."

"Love I see where you're going with the metaphors but how many times do I have to tell you I'm just an admirer of beauty, a true connoisseur."

"As long as you do your admiring from a distance and don't trying for any free samples. But you're right it will be nice to see Sarah and Chuck. Beckman said they have a daughter now and before you say anything she's about one and half a little young even by your standards."

"Funny, very funny but I just hope they don't have any trouble with that French Captain in Gendarme when they clear customs. She takes her job way too serious."

"If you'd kept your hands to yourself none of this would've happened."

"An accident, as I explained I was reaching for my drink when she walked by an honest mistake and neither of you will let me live it down."

"Since when do you need both hands to pick up your drink and the fruit at the stand was ripe so the less we talk about this the better off you'll be. And for our sake we can only hope that she gets a transfer soon but from what I understand she's stuck here for duration."

"In that case, barkeep another round for the Lady and myself, have I told you that you look rather radiant today my love," said Craig as he brushed Laura's hair back and looked into her eyes.

"What do you want? I know you want something. It's been ages since you've paid me a compliment. Your compliments are like Christmas they come once a year. "

"The same as Halloween but can't a man compliment his wife on the way she looks especially after all these years," said Craig. "I mean after all these years of happy marriage."

"Which time? And are you calling me old?"

"I think you've had enough to drink," said Craig as he tried to move her glass away but she grabbed and downed it.

"I think I haven't had enough yet. But no you're right we need to be professional when the Bartowski's get here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah had to run through LAX to make their flight. Sam thought it was fun getting pushed in her stroller at break neck speeds along with the occasional speed bump as Sarah ran over bystander's toes. One thing Chuck noticed as they were running the hurdles was the more he was in a hurry the more people got in his way. It was as if they were deer and someone had shined a light in their eyes. They just stood there as he came running through and had to push them out of his way then they even protested when they got shoved.

"There up ahead is the gate. We're almost there," said Chuck as they heard the final boarding call. "Hold up we're here, don't close the door."

"Boarding passes," asked the gate assistant. "Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Carmichael, I'll take the stroller and you can pick it up when you arrive."

"Chuck I swear no more detours," said Sarah. "Well at least we got our run in for the day and I'm glad we got the upgrade. I can't image a flight this long in coach."

"Only the best for my girls," said Chuck as he got his breath and a cabin attendant showed them their seats. After take-off the attendant brought them a glass of champagne and as they were being served Sarah's phone range.

"It's Casey I need to take this," said Sarah as she answered but the flight attendant got angry and protested.

"I'm sorry but according to FAA regulations all phones must be put in airplane mode. You can't receive or make calls while the plane is in the air."

"I appreciate that and I know you're only doing your job but we are Federal agents," said Chuck as he showed them his badge then dug out Sarah's. "See and the phone call has to do with national security."

"I see and does the baby have a badge too? I'm sorry but you're going to have to hang up or I'm going to have to get someone."

"Casey, hold on a second we have an incident," said Sarah as she turned to the woman. "I'm sorry miss but my husband was polite I'm not. What he said is true and if you have to get someone than do it just get out of my face."

"Well I never," said the woman as she stormed off going to the aft part of the plane towards coach disappearing behind a curtain.

"Okay John what did you find out," said Sarah as she returned to her conversation with Casey and the mystery mission.

Chuck knew a showdown was brewing so he took a deep breath and waited. It didn't take long then like on cue the woman reappeared this time with a rather large man with her.

"Excuse me ma'am but interfering with the functions of the flight crew is a federal crime. I have the authority to arrest you and bring you back to the US for prosecution," said the man as he showed Sarah his badge as Sky Marshal. Before Chuck could stop him the man reached for her phone which was a big mistake. She grabbed his hand and put him in a wrist lock which took the big man to the ground. The rest of the passengers stared at her and Chuck saw the terror in their faces.

"Everyone just calm down, this is just a training exercise for the Marshal," said Chuck as he took the Marshal's badge and Sarah's phone. John, write down this badge number and name," said Chuck as he gave him the details then handed the phone back to Sarah and the badge back to the Marshal.

"Lady you just bit off more than you can chew," said the Marshal as he went for his Sig but found it missing.

"I think you're looking for this," said Chuck as he held the gun on the Marshal, "I can't let you shoot my wife although there have been times when I've thought about it."

"Hold Casey, really Sweetie?"

"No not really but it sounded good," said Chuck as the Marshal turned beet red and the flight attendant didn't know what to do she was just paralyzed standing there.

"You're both crazy and in big trouble. I'm going to have the book thrown at both of you when we land. I'm going to-" but before he could continue his phone rang.

"I'd answer that if I were you it might be important," said Chuck. "Miss pour the man a Scotch, I think he's going to need it."

The man went pale when he looked at his phone. He didn't have to be told it was important, he recognized the number it was his Divisional Director his boss's boss.

"Yes sir can I help you …. But sir she was …. Yes they showed their badges but …. I know our mandate and our interagency agreements …. Yes, I've been through training and no sir I don't have to be told that …. She did tell the flight attendant it was a national emergency but everything is a national emergency these days. …. No, I'm not trying to be funny …. Yes sir I'll file a report as soon as I get back. Thank you," said the man as he took the Scotch and downed it then started to walk off.

"Wait," said Chuck as he had the man turn around, "you forgot this. You don't want to have to explain losing your weapon too."

"No you're right. Thanks," said the man not knowing if he'd still have a job when he got back home. Sam stood up in Chuck's arms and waved bye to the man as he went back to his seat.

Sarah finished with Casey then hung up. She felt like everyone's eyes were on her as she was still getting stares from the other passengers. Chuck could tell it was starting to bother her so he defused the situation by using Sam.

"Love come with me and let's change Sam together in the back of the plane," said Chuck as he stood up with Sam waiting for Sarah to stand up then they walked to the aft lavatories. "Can you tell me what Casey found out," he asked as he changed her with Sarah standing in the lavatory doorway.

"To put it in a nutshell the Turners reported some strange movements around the _Centre d'expérimentation du Pacifique_. Then we questioned the French but they have flatly denied wanting to renew nuclear testing in the Pacific."

"Some vacation, this is sounding more and more like a mission. Well, all done here. Shall we go back to our seats? I'll take the first watch if you want to try and get some sleep," said Chuck as they made their way back forward. Sarah noticed something off with two men sitting in coach with Hawaiian flower printed shirts but she just wrote it off to nerves after the Sky Marshal. However, what she didn't see was one of the men had a Time magazine open with Obama's picture on the front and turned to the middle where pictures of them were glued.

"Yeah that's them you want to take them here?" said the one man leaning over to the man next to him.

"Are you crazy? We're twenty thousand feet over the Pacific where are we going to escape to after the hit? Do you have a parachute I sure don't? No we'll take them in the airport once we've landed."


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Chuck

The flight seemed as if it lasted forever as the other passengers gave them the evil eye and the flight attendants all disappeared when they needed something. The air conditioning seemed to drop on board to below zero as they got the cold shoulder. Sarah even had to go back and prepare Sam's food daring anyone to stop her. Sam was the only one who seemed to enjoy the flight from hell. She ate then went promptly to sleep in Chuck's arms drooling all over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I should've put a towel down but I just wasn't thinking. This has to be about the worst flight I've ever flown on."

"Don't worry about it, it's not like this is the first time besides Morgan's drooled on me a time or two also. Although the first time was quite embarrassing, we were in school and had to watch a movie for science class. Morgan fell asleep next to me with his mouth open drooling all over my arm. My arm looked like a Saint Bernard licked me. Can you imagine the fun the rest of the class had with it? Needless to say it took a long time to live that down. This, well this is more a Yorkie."

"I don't know if I like you comparing our daughter to a dog but if you survive you can change in the airport when we get our bags. In the meantime let me get you something," Sarah said as she got up to get a towel from the flight attendant who mysteriously disappeared again. So she had to walk back to the aft section of the plane that was when she noticed two men staring at her one with the same magazine she had noticed before with Obama's picture on the front but it was upside down.

"May I help you," said the flight attendant in coach as she met Sarah in the aisle. "You know you have your own attendants in First Class who are supposed to take care of you."

"I know but they always seem to be gone when I need them. My baby made a little mess and I was wondering if you could give me a damp towel," said Sarah then turning to the two men watching her, "You know how small children can be."

"We wouldn't know we're not married," said one man with a heavy accent mixed languages hard to nail down thought Sarah.

"No we don't have any children," said the other man as he pretended to go back to reading his magazine that was when Sarah noticed the tattoo on the man's forearm 'Percula ludus' written above a circle with an exploding bomb inside.

Sarah flashed. She had images of wars and uprisings in Chad, Gabon, Cameroon, Angola, South Africa, the Democratic Republic of the Congo and the Republic of Congo. She heard the 'Le Boudin' in her head as she saw a rolled up red blanket and a shoulder patch _Légion étrangère._

"Here you go ma'am, said the attendant as she handed Sarah the towel. "Are you sure you feel okay? Can I get you something?"

"No thanks, it's the plane. I sometimes suffer from motion sickness. I'll be better once I get back to my seat but thank you," said Sarah as she hurried back to Chuck where she sat down and began trying to figure out what to do.

"Can I have the towel, please," said Chuck as Sarah sat there thinking without moving. "What's the matter? You've got that look."

"Look? What? Oh yes. Hold still and I'll clean you," she said as she tried to do the best she could. "Okay, don't freak out but there are two men in the back who were staring at me."

"Just two? I don't think you notice but a lot of men take notice of you. I admit at times I do get a little jealous but hey I'm the one with the prize," Chuck said as he kissed her over Sam's snoring.

"What? No, don't be silly I'm not talking about that kind of staring and besides I'm not a piece of meat in the butcher's shop. This kitty has claws and isn't afraid to use them. No they're watching us, both of us, I thought I noticed them when we went to change Sam then I just saw them staring at me again. I noticed one of the guys was reading a Time magazine with Obama's picture on it."

"So it's not a crime to read a magazine or notice a lovely woman, especially one as lovely as you," said Chuck as he tried to kiss her but she moved back.

"Will you stop and focus on the mission even though this wasn't supposed to be a mission. The man had the magazine upside down and I flashed on his tattoo, both are ex-French foreign legion."

"Well Tahiti is a French territory but why don't I go and check them out. If you'll hold Sam I'll go make a pass too," Chuck said as he handed Sam off to Sarah then dug his bag out of the overhead bin and from his bag he pulling out his spare shirt he tucked away. "I learnt my lesson with Morgan, I always carry a spare."

"Chuck just look remember that's all," said Sarah as he disappeared behind the curtain. Sarah kissed Sam as she put her little arms around her neck cuddling in close. Sam was asleep and showed no sign of waking up.

Chuck was making his way back aft when he saw a flight attendant headed on an intercept course but he held up his shirt and pointed at the stain. The attendant waved for him to come back and change. Chuck walked slowly until he caught sight of his two targets then he got a break when an elderly man came walking towards him. He timed the man's passing him in the aisle with the row the men were sitting then Chuck acted like he lost balance.

_"__Excusez_**-**_moi_Je suis désolé," said Chuck as he measure the strength the man used to support his weight.

"De rien," the man said without thinking. Both men looked at each other realizing their covers had been blown.

"Pardon," said Chuck as he continued on to the lavatory trying to observe the two men at the same time.

"Merde, we've been made" the one said. "We can't wait until we arrive we're going to have to take them now. Come one but we need to be smart.

"What do you want to do? I can go do the guy while you take the girl. You know I've got a thing about whacking women especially if they're mothers."

"The kid is probably just a cover. But no we need to stick together. Let's get the guy then we can deal with the woman. Follow me. Look he's going into the lavatory we can take him there.

Chuck turned around looking over his shoulder as the two men stood up. He paused making sure they were coming after him he didn't want them going after Sarah especially since she had Sam.

"Okay," said Chuck, "you need an equalizer and all your spy gear is in the cargo bay or with Sarah through the junior mountains." Not that that was even an option. He saw the Sky Marshal sitting drinking a glass of water and thought about telling him but he didn't have time.

"Oh it's you again," said the man looking up from his seat obviously still ticked off with Chuck and Sarah.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to borrow these," said Chuck as he leaned close to the Marshal relieving him of his hand cuffs then headed towards the lavatory. The Marshal started to protest then he saw the two men following Chuck.

Ducking in the lavatory he looked at the handcuffs and flashed. Inside the lavatory in a confined space he hoped he had an advantage they could only come at him one at a time.

"You hang out here and keep a watch. I'll take care of our friend then we'll go deal with his partner," said the one man as he pulled out a plastic combat boot knife then went in.

"Occupied," said Chuck as the man came in with his blade drawn. "You know it's illegal to carry knives on planes."

"Arrest me," said the man as he lunged at Chuck but Chuck used the handcuffs as brass knuckles and wrapped his spare shirt around his forearm to fend off the attack. The man tried to slash out at Chuck but he caught the man in the jaw sending blood and teeth into the sink. The blown sent the man down he griped the sink to stop his fall and Chuck struck the back of the man's hand breaking his fingers and dislodging the knife. The man rose up shoving Chuck back against the bulk head but when he raised up Chuck was able to get the cuffs over the man's head putting him in a choke hold. From then it was like riding a bucking bull until finally the man went down and out. Chuck recovered the man's knife and with the handcuffs in his hand got his breath before throwing open the door to face the other one.

The Marshal's first reaction was just to sit there and let things take it's course. After everything that had happened, a little payback would make him feel better. But the more he sat there, the more he felt he had to do something. It was his plane after all and he was the law so he got up to go back but as he headed back he saw one of the man pull a knife.

"Crap, how'd he get that thing on board," he said to himself so he had to assume the other man was armed too. "Mister, are you waiting?" the Marshal asked as he got close to the man. "If not I've really got to go it's an emergency. I knew I shouldn't have eaten Mexican before flying."

"It's busy you need to find another one. Go away."

"Well thank you mister Lord of the latrines. I don't know if I can make it," said the Marshal as he acted like he needed to go. "Has your friend been in there long?" Just then they hear a loud thump coming from the inside. The Marshal and the man looked at each other then both went for their weapons. As it looked like the man was going to beat the Marshal to the draw the lavatory door flew open with a loud crack. Chuck caught the man up beside the head with a hay maker punch cuffs in hand then grabbed him pulling him back inside then straddling him so he couldn't move Chuck finished him off with a couple hard blows.

"Sorry I know you had this under control but he had to be immobilized quickly. You can have them arrested when we arrive," said Chuck as he handed the Marshal the man's knife along with a Glock he took off the other one and his handcuffs then headed back to his seat like it was just another day in the office. On his way though he reached over and grabbed the Time magazine from their seat.

"Are you okay," said Sarah as she got up with Sam and moved over, "I was starting to get worried and was about to come looking for you. I hope that isn't your blood on your shirt."

"Oh crap I forgot to change," said Chuck with his spare still wrapped around his arm. "Here this is their magazine and the threat has been neutralized."

"I won't ask how but Chuck you were just supposed to do recon not engage. You could've been hurt and then what would we do?"

"You were right they were following us," said Chuck as he handed her the Time magazine opening it up to their pictures. You know what this means, don't you?"

"That this is a mission."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the governor's offices three doors down from the seat of power, a man was sitting at his desk rubber stamping documents and claims for the French overseas territories. Each time he brought down the stamp he was reminded that this island he lived on was under a state of occupation. As he was reviewing the latest requests from the Centre d'Expérimentation du Pacifique his private phone rang telling him he had a message. 'Parking lot, half hour.' He grabbed his coat and left the office walking past the governor on his way out.

"Philip, my wife called and told me you hadn't RSVP'd for the Gala tomorrow night, you are coming? It wouldn't look right for my head of public relations not to be there. Besides there will be all those scientist talking about things I haven't got a clue about I really could use a friendly face."

"Of course I'll be there governor, I've just been too busy to call and if you need me to save you just give me a nod. I'll invent a phone call from France and pull you away."

"Thanks Philip I don't know what I'd do without you," said the governor as he ducked back into his office and closed the door.

"Drown on your own spit is what would happen to you," muttered Philip. The man was an educated imbecile set up by the French to govern the overseas territories but didn't know the difference between an electron and a proton. Yet he was the man they set up to oversee the nuclear program in French Polynesia. He just couldn't believe it all as he disappeared out of the building and into the parking lot. Walking through the parking lot he saw a van parked under a tree their meeting point. He made his way over to it then when no one was looking he got in.

"You know we shouldn't be meeting here. It's too close to my office someone could see us then I'll get caught."

"It couldn't be helped do you have any additional information on our spies? We were able to get two men on the plane to head off the two leaving from Los Angeles but we need to know who raised the flag here."

"I found a couple of names a Laura and Craig Turner. Here," said Philip as he handed the man a piece of paper. "They seem not to be who they say they are."

"What's this?" the man asked as he looked at an address and what looked like a license plate number.

"This is where they live and this is the plate number of a Bentley they drive. I think you can figure out the rest."

"The spy life must pay well to afford a car like that."

"Money isn't important when you're trying to liberate your country from foreign devils and bureaucrats. What do you plan on doing? Whatever it is it has to look like an accident."

"The Turners could have problems with their brakes. I hear late model car have that problem, dry rotting can cause brake lines to rupture and it would be very bad if that happened at the same time the gas pedal got stuck."

"Yes it would especially on a winding dangerous road like the one from their house to the airport. It could be disastrous but it would still be an accident."

"Without a doubt."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Craig and Laura stepped out of their beachfront bungalow and went over to their car, a late model Bentley. Craig had it imported to the island after they retired. The car was the apple of his eye and he was the only one that was allowed to drive her, and especially not Laura that is until today.

"Craig darling you say you love me but you never let me drive your car. Don't you think it's time that you put your money or your car in this case where your mouth is?"

"Honey, I do love you and I think I've proven it three times so I really don't think it's necessary that I let you my car suffer on account of my poor judgment."

"You mean our car, don't you and I think it's high time that I get my turn behind the wheel. I bet you've let some of your other hussies get behind it and other things."

"I have not," he said but already knew he was damned by whatever answer he gave.

"So you admit to seeing hussies," said Laura. "I should've known by the way you were chasing after that waitress the high skirt and low top in the bar last night. I think her uniform consisted of a string about her middle."

"She just had a mole she wanted me to look at. Somehow she thought I was a plastic surgeon for the stars and wanted my opinion."

"I bet you gave her your opinion and telephone number. What take two martinis and wake me in the morning?"

"Well yes, I mean no what I did was I referred her to the surgeon you went to, Dr. Maxwell and I being caring something you're not I wanted to know what the diagnosis was."

"Dr. Maxwell, yeah that was smart the one that specializes in breast enhancements. The woman already has built in air bags. She could survive a head on at sixty mile an hour with no problem."

"Envy my Love doesn't sit well with you."

"Nor does my shoe upside your head, so hand over the keys and move over to the passenger side or we're going to be late," said Laura as she got behind the wheel and refused to move.

"You know it hasn't been driving well lately, maybe we should call a taxi instead," said Craig trying to find a way out but seeing that wasn't working he realized he had to give in. "Okay but this is against my better judgment," said Craig as he handed her his keys.

Laura smiled as she started it up and pulled out of their drive, grinding the gears as she tried to shift from first to second without using the clutch.

"My God you're going to kill us both," said Craig as he shook his head.

"Shut up and enjoy the ride."

Philip was sitting back at his desk when his phone rang again. He took it out of his desk there was another message. 'Car repairs finished on road for test run.' Looking at the clock on the wall it was about time for the team on the plane to phone in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah picked up Sam's stroller just outside the plane then Sarah strapped her in and they were off. They followed the masses through the air terminal to retrieve their luggage then to passport and customs control. As they presented their passport the officer gave them a second look.

"Is there something wrong officer," said Chuck as Sarah was taking care of Sam. "Listen we're in kind of in a hurry we're supposed to meet our friends in the terminal."

"Looks like you travel light Mr. and Mrs. Carmichael," said the man as he held up their passports to get a better look."

"Yes is there something wrong with that we figure we can get whatever we need when we arrive in a place," said Chuck as he looked over at Sarah, she shrugged her shoulders back.

"Can both of you follow me please," said the officer as he led them to a holding room next. Chuck signaled Sarah to look in holding cell next to theirs inside were the two men from the plane. Both had head bandages and one had his hand wrapped.

"Please wait here there's a Captain from the gendarmerie who wants to talk with both of you," said the officer as he left closing the door behind him. Chuck pulled out his phone but there was no reception inside.

"I'm not getting anything," said Chuck as he walked around the room waving his phone hunting for a signal.

"It's probably done intentionally; they have some sort of signal jammer so people inside can't communicate with people on the outside. It only makes sense Sweetie, the only thing we can do is sit and wait."

"No, not really I've got an idea," said Chuck, "can I borrow your red lipstick. I'll buy you more when we get out of here."

"You know you're going to make them mad," said Sarah as she handed him the tube then pulled up a chair next to Sam's stroller holding her hand. "Sam, watch your father make some people very angry," said Sarah as Sam giggled and put her hands over her eyes.

"The next time Beckman offers to send us on one of these non-missions," said Chuck as he wrote backwards on the mirrored glass, "Carmichael Industries will use its own jet." _Allons enfants de la Patrie, Le jour de gloire est arrivé ! Contre nous de la tyrannie, L'étendard sanglant est levé, Entendez-vous dans les campagnes Mugir ces féroces soldats ? Ils viennent jusque dans vos bras Égorger vos fils, vos compagnes !_ "Well that ought to catch someone's attention."

They didn't have to wait long before they heard the key turn in the lock but they were surprised by the person at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Chuck

Chuck smiled as he stood back to admire his handy work and he was right. They didn't have to wait long before they heard the key turn in the lock but they were surprised by the person at the door. Standing in the doorway was Ilsa Trinchina in a French Captain's uniform. She walked into their interrogation room and strolled over with her hands in her pockets admiring Chuck's calligraphy on their mirrored one-way glass.

"What is this, your attempt at pop art? Good thing you didn't have a spray can. You know I could charge you with vandalism," said Ilsa looking at the wall as Sam giggled.

"And I could charge you with unlawful arrest Captain. I'm sorry I didn't get your name but you look like someone we once knew but she was engaged to a Russian oligarch but that didn't end too well."

"The name is Capitane Thomas, Alice Thomas and you've not been arrested or should you? If we search you bags will we find weapons?"

"Go ahead but you won't find any," said Chuck as picked up their bags and dropped them on the table in front of her. Ilsa held up a finger to her lips telling them to be quiet as she went over and disabled the video and audio feed from the room.

"Chuck what about the thirty foot rule? Or have you forgotten about it. No good agent should be more than thirty feet from a backup weapon."

"I'm within thirty feet of yours. So now we know each other Ilsa or Alice? Does Sugar Bear know you're here?"

"Of course not, I got dropped in this hell hole after you two botched up my mission. Yes I arrested Victor Federov but the General Directorate never forgave me for blowing my cover so here I am, Capitane Alice Thomas and thanks to you two. So you can kind of understand why I'm still a little bit pissed at you. By the way it's nice to see you Sarah and who is this?"

"This is Sam our daughter," said Sarah as Alice bent down to say hello. Chuck stood there digesting what Ilsa or Alice had just said. He just couldn't see how they were to blame.

"Hey, you were the one going to marry the Russian mobster and was about to get blown up in his plane with Casey and me so he could get away. If anything I think you should be thankful to us because you're still alive."

"You see apples, I see oranges or in the case of this island coconuts, lot of coconuts. Cute kid you two have got. Good thing she's got her mother's looks. I always knew there was something between you two. The French in me could tell but why did you bring your kid on a mission? I understand the CIA starts recruiting early but this is a little exaggerated by any standards."

"This isn't supposed to be a mission or that was how we were sold it," said Sarah as she took Sam out of her stroller to hold her.

"I think you want this," said Alice as she bent down and handed Sam her rabbit that she was vehemently pointing to. "Well from what the Sky Marshal told me and the two clowns you danced with Chuck I say it sounds like one. I have to inform you that this is French territory and as such if I catch you spying or even if I think you're spying with one phone call I can have you deported."

"But you won't do that," said Chuck as he folded the stroller.

"Really? Why is that?" said Alice but as she said it, it felt as if she had heard someone else tell her that in another life saying the exact same words.

"That's right," said Chuck he could see she was remembering, "because that would be unprofessional and that's not you. Then I believe you said something like, 'I wish things could be different'."

Sarah could see that Chuck had reached her and she noticed what looked like tears in her eyes but as Alice was looking away one of her officers ran in.

"I'm sorry Capitane but this is important," said an officer as he came close to her and whispered in her ear. Alice turned looking at Chuck and Sarah as she listened.

"Are you sure," she said and the man nodded his head. "Both of you need to come with me, there's been an accident involving the Turners."

"Okay but how bad is it? We can't take Sam," said Sarah and Alice knew she was right. Alice looked at her man and came up with the only solution available.

"Marceau, I know this isn't in your job description but I need you to take Sam and their bags to the Milton. Just show your badge at the front desk and they'll let you in."

"How did you know the hotel we were staying in? And how do you know we're here to see the Turners?"

"Come on Chuck I think you can figure that out on your own. Hasn't Sugar Bear taught you anything yet? By the way how is he? I was hoping he'd be with you."

"Well in a few days you're going to get your wish," said Chuck as Sarah reluctantly handed off Sam to the Sergeant Major but she took right to him like they were old friends.

"Good, my car is outside and Chuck just because I'm bringing you along doesn't mean I'm giving you any sort of authorization to work here."

"This is going to be fun," whispered Chuck to Sarah as she cuddled next to him in the back seat. Alice hit the lights and sirens then they were off. "What's the matter? Something is wrong."

"It's the way Sam took to the Sergeant Major. You don't think she spends too much time with other people that she goes with anyone she sees?"

"Where's this coming from? Are you seeing the way Jack used you as a child and the way we're treating Sam? Because I don't see it that way if you look at it Jack used to scam strangers but we are simply trying to keep Sam out of harm's way."

"I don't know the end result is the same. Maybe I'm just being silly again," said Sarah, "but I worry about her."

"I know you do and so do I. It's because we love her. I tell you what once we get rested, why don't you and I talk this out?"

Alice drove at break neck speeds through town then out along a winding road leading from Fa'a'ā to the accident scene. It would have been a scenic trip if they hadn't been so tired and somewhere between almost running over a guy on a bike or hitting a wild pig scurrying across the road they fell asleep.

"Hey wake up we're here," yelled Alice as she got out. But if they had any doubts they were there as soon as they heard the sound of Craig and Laura's bickering they knew.

"I knew this was going to happen the moment I let you behind the wheel. You and cars don't mix that's all there is to it."

"Me and cars? I suppose you and skirts do?"

"I really don't see the analogy but just look at what you did. My poor, poor baby wrapped around a coconut tree. Have you no pity woman? You killed her and almost killed us in the process."

"The only thing that got killed was my patience."

"Well, well it has been a long time," said Chuck as they walked up to them still arguing hoping their presence would give them a reason to stop.

"Maybe not long enough," whispered Sarah. "We heard about the accident and the Captain was good enough to give us a lift. We were worried about you."

"Oh we're fine Sarah," said Laura as she tried to get up but fell back down light headed.

"My Love is dead," said Craig heaving a sigh.

"Are you sure you're okay," said Chuck, "Mrs. Turner's right here and she says she's fine. You are fine Mrs. Turner."

"Of course I am, he's talking about his car, the Bentley over there. I guess it is bent, bent around that tree," Laura said as she tried to laugh but grabbed her side.

"I think you need to stay down Mrs. Turner, has anyone checked you out," asked Sarah as she stood over her not liking the color of her skin or lips.

"She wouldn't let the medics touch her," said Craig. "She's indestructible. You should've seen her drive that Trabant across the wall. She used a construction ramp and went over as a hail of bullets passed us by unscathed."

"That was a close one, but I got us out. Who knew we'd live this long? I certainly never through we'd last this long."

"Neither did I love, neither did I," said Craig as he took his wife's hand.

"Chuck, Sarah can I see you two over here," asked Alice as she was standing over the remains of the Bentley. It had not only struck the tree but actually ran up it twisting the frame and exposing part of the undercarriage.

"Is there something you want us to see," asked Sarah noticing a perplexed look on Alice's face as she walked around the front end of the car.

"I don't know I want your opinion. Have a look and tell me what you see then I want to compare notes." They looked at the damage and both saw what she had seen.

"Okay the brake lines have been cut but made to look like they ruptured, probably they used some sort of forced air pressure," said Sarah as she examined the lines. Sarah looked back at Chuck just as he flash.

"Yeah and looks like someone rigged the accelerator too, notice this spur," he said as he steadied himself on the car. "If you didn't know what you were looking at you'd think that this was done in the accident but this was done before. The spur was made so when the accelerator pedal was pushed down so far it wouldn't come up again. It's like having the throttle stuck wide open. Laura did good finding a relatively safe spot to crash because with the alternative no one would be walking away," said Chuck as he pointed to the other side of the road with a hundred foot bluff, jagged rocks at the bottom and pounding ocean waves.

"You two are confirming what I suspected. This was no accident. Are you two still going to tell me that this isn't a mission?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Philip was sitting at his desk in Papeete in the office of the Governor staring at the phone and glancing at the clock on the wall. He couldn't understand why the men from the plane hadn't called in yet. He tried to stay cool but he couldn't wait any longer so he picked up the phone and called a friend he knew at Fa'a'ā who worked at the airport.

"Hey, it's me Philip. I'm calling for the Governor and was wonder if the flight from Los Angles arrived already. He's expecting guests and I need to make arrangements for them. You know my job never ends. …. What it already arrived and all the people have left. Are you sure? Of course it's your job, I'm sorry. Well I guess I need to try and track them down at their hotel," said Philip thinking he needed to try and contact the men directly. They were making the hit out in town which was not what they were told to do, but then his friend volunteered additional information. …. "What do you mean there was an incident on the plane? What kind of incident? You can tell me I'm the Governor's public relations officer I need to know. …. What do you mean two men were arrested on the plane? …. Carrying weapons on board? But how? …. I don't know either but I'm sure the Governor will want to look into this personally. Thanks I have to run," Philip said as he hung up his phone. He didn't like it but he picked up his private phone and reported in.

"Yes I'm still in the office and I shouldn't be using this phone here but you need to know this. Your idiot men on the plane got caught by a Sky Marshal carrying weapons and were arrested. You know what that means the two spies on the plane have landed. I hope your car repairs have had better results.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah were talking with Alice going over theories as to what caused the accident and how someone one could have perpetrated it while Laura and Craig sat in a police patrol car. They were having their usual row when Laura suddenly grabbed her throat and gasped for breath before passing out.

"Chuck! Sarah! Someone come here I need help," yelled Craig as they all ran to him. "I don't know, she was acting her normal self then she acted like she couldn't breathe and passed out."

"Let's get her out and lay her on the ground," said Chuck. "Craig elevate her head."

"Quick get one of the ambulance drivers over here we need to get her to a hospital as soon as possible."

"They were called away to another accident when you told them you were both alright," said a policeman standing behind them."

"We need to get her to Papeete. We can load her in my car but I don't know if we should move her or wait."

"Chuck you've got this," said Sarah as she put her hand on his shoulder. He flashed.

"Oh boy, okay let's see what we've got," said Chuck as he leaned over listening to her chest. He noticed she had red froth coming out of her mouth and her breathing was labored. "Craig, she was driving when you had the accident and the steering wheel jammed into her chest, right. Well I think her lung has deflated maybe she's got a broken rid or the impact caused it but we've got to act fast."

"This is my fault she insisted on driving and I let her. Chuck please do something, I can't lose her. She's all I've got." Sarah put her hand on Craig's back, they'd spent over thirty years arguing but they really loved each other.

"Alice I need your medical kit and a sterile scalpel or very sharp sterile knife. I'm going to need a piece of tube. Craig I don't suppose you have any of those mixing straws in your car?"

"Sure I do along with some bourbon and vermouth; you never know when you might get an urge for a Manhattan."

"What no cherries," said Chuck as he took the disinfectant from the kit and raised her blouse to clean a spot.

"Can't find any this side of the Grand Ambassador," said Craig as he held her blouse up for Chuck to work. "You do know what you're doing? I mean do you do have a medical degree or something?"

"Let's leave it at the or something," said Sarah as she disinfected the tools Chuck would need. "Okay Sweetie it's on you now."

"I've got this," said Chuck as he made a deep incision in her side, cutting deep then inserting one of the straws. Then as if on cue she took a deep breath. "Good her lung has inflated. Hand me some tape to secure this for transportation."

"That was some impressive work," said Alice as her men got Laura in her car. "You two need to come with me, we might need you on the way."

"And also you can keep an eye on us," said Chuck as Alice smiled back.

They drove back to Pepeete, pass the Turners' home and on towards the hospital. Craig held Laura's head in his lap stroking her forehead the whole way imploring her to hold on. Sarah sat on Chuck's lap in the front seat watching the Turners in the back.

"Is she going to be okay," whispered Sarah in Chuck's ear. She couldn't even imagine the thoughts going through Craig's head right then.

"I hope so but there are a lot of things working against her. Her age, this tropical climate and probably a partially functional liver I noticed yellowing in her eyes and on her tongue signs of jaundice. But she's a fighter I need to talk with her doctor when we arrive.

"They pulled into the Emergency Room entrance Alice's men had called ahead so a stretcher and doctor were waiting."

"What have we got," asked the Doctor as his staff got Laura on a gurney to wheel here in.

"White female mid to late sixties involved in an automobile accident suffered blunt trauma to the abdomen resulting in a Tension Pneumothorax. She needs to be bagged and put on a ventilator asap," said Chuck as they wheeled her into the ER and straight in the operating room. Chuck was talking to the doctor about Laura the whole way to the operating room, he advised them to monitor her oxygen levels and to put her on a regime of antibiotics as well as an anti-inflammatory and a diuretic to reduce her fluid build-up. He stopped at the operating room door then started to walk away.

"Wait Doctor you've brought the patient in this far, why don't you help me finish this. Nurse, take the doctor and help him scrub in." Chuck was about to tell the man he wasn't a doctor when the man made his confession. "I'm glad you're here this is the first time I've seen anything like this."

Chuck followed the nurse and came out in scrubs while Sarah and Alice took Craig into the waiting you. Sarah gave him a quizzical look and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I just hope he doesn't have to handle any needles," said Sarah as she followed them inside taking a seat among a couple of other women comforting a woman.

"I don't know," said the woman crying as she spoke in Reo Mā'ohi. "He was well one day then sick the next," Sarah pretended not to listen but she flashed and could understand everything.

"Why did you wait so long to come to the hospital," ask one of the woman next to her as she rubbed the sobbing woman's back.

"I don't know at first it was nothing he said he felt a little nauseous and had a slight headache. I gave him some aspirin but he always felt tired. But instead of getting better his nausea and headache got worse then he had low fever. We thought it was just a passing bug but it wasn't then today he couldn't stand up so we called an ambulance."

"I'm sure he's in good hands," said the other woman. "We'll stay here with you until someone comes and tells you something.

"When did Chuck become a doctor," asked Alice. Sarah was so intent on listening to the women she didn't realize Alice was talking to her. "Sarah, Sarah can you hear me. Earth to Sarah," said Alice as she snapped her fingers in front of her.

"What? I'm sorry I guess I zoned out for a bit, what did you ask?"

"When did Chuck become a doctor? The last I remember, he was working the Nerd Herd at a Buy More in Burbank."

"Oh well that was his cover back then Chuck is a jack of all trades the kind of guy you need when crap happens."

"But that doesn't answer my question, when did he become a doctor?"

"I can say without a doubt he's the most qualified doctor you've got in this hospital and probably on this island right now." At that moment Chuck came out in scrubs with a nurse.

"How is she," asked Craig as he almost leaped across the room.

"Everything went text book. She's in recovery right now and will be on a ventilator for a few days so she won't be able to talk but she should make a full recovery. The nurse will take you back I'm sure yours is the first face she'll want to see."

"Thanks," said Craig, "but all this we need to keep on the down low she'd never let me live this down if she knew how I acted." Craig disappeared with the nurse leaving the three of them alone.

"Well you two can meet me out front once you've changed. I'll run you to your hotel it's not too far from here."

"Thanks we'd appreciate that we need to get to our daughter," said Chuck as he caught a look from Sarah and waited until Alice left. "Okay what is it?"

"I'm not sure," said Sarah as she went over to the women. "I'm sorry but I couldn't help but over hear what you were saying about your husband." The woman looked puzzled at how Sarah could've understood her. "Never mind how, what room number is you husband in mine happens to be a doctor and maybe he can help."

"You think so?" asked the woman as the other women encouraged her to go ahead.

"What can it hurt?" They both said. "They aren't helping you here."

They took Chuck and Sarah to her husband's room. He was lying in bed, feverish and ranting, "We can't bring that thing on board. I won't do it, it's not safe. I don't care how much you pay us."

Chuck picked up the man's chart and looked at it. He looked at the women over the top of the clipboard then shook his head at Sarah.

"Excuse me who are you?" asked a man in a white coat as he walked in trying to look intimidating but Chuck wasn't having any of it.

"I could ask you who you are and if you're a doctor. Why don't you have this man on potassium iodide and active charcoal? And you know why. Is this man the only one with these symptoms?"

"No there are three others," said the woman they all work with my husband and they're all down the hall from here."

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave," said the man. "You don't have privileges to work in this hospital and I don't know who let you in."

"What does your husband do," asked Sarah ignoring the man's tantrum.

"He's a fisherman, they all are and they work on the same boat down at the _Port_ de Peche."


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Chuck

They left the hospital in a hurry meeting Alice out front, and then quickly departed with the excuse they had to get back to their daughter. But they agreed not to tell Alice anything until they talked with Beckman. Chuck told Sarah he had a few choice words to give the General about her non-mission that quickly seemed to have escalated into a mission. Alice followed them up to their room to pick up Marceau. When they opened the door they found Marceau with Sam in his arms and her picture book out he was explaining to her the names of animals in French.

"Look this is le chien, le chien goes ouah, ouah. Can you say le chien?" Marceau put two fingers up next to his head and stuck out his tongue like he was panting. Sam giggled then said something that Marceau evidently heard as le chien. "Très bon accord nouveau, la chat this is la chat, la chat goes miaou. Can you say la chat?"

"Sergeant Major what are you doing?" said Alice shaking her head as they all tried not to laugh.

"Mon Capitane, I was just trying to impart a little French culture especially since English is invading everywhere these days. Besides this is the age they learn language the easiest."

"Well if anyone would know it would be you Marceau," said Alice then she turned to them to explain. "Marceau married a local girl and they have, I forget the head count now?"

"We have five children ranging from two to ten and might I compliment you. Your daughter is very intelligent but you're going to have problems in the future with the boys," said Marceau as Sam giggled and put out her hands at Sarah.

"Well I'll see you two tomorrow night at the governor's Gala," said Alice as she and Marceau headed for the door.

"Gala what Gala? Did you know anything about a Gala," Sarah asked Chuck but he shook his head.

"No, but it's good that I, as you say, over packed again. I brought a dinner jacket just in case I'll put it out tonight so they'll press it and we can find something for you tomorrow."

"The Turners were supposed to tell you I guess. I only know you're on the invitation list because I had to vet the guests for security purposes. Sarah across from the hotel is a boutique that has some nice things, I'm sure you'll be able to find something there."

"Thanks but my problem is Sam. I could take her if I have to but these things usually end late and the last thing we need is for her to turn into a pumpkin. Marceau does your wife have a sitter she uses? Someone reliable I can trust?"

"Yes, she sometimes has a girl she knows come over when we want a night off. But that's how we got number five." They all laughed.

"Well, if she's good enough for you and you recommend her then can you ask her to come over tomorrow evening here? We'll pay her double and she can use room service."

"Sure I'll tell her to be here at six, I think the reception begins at seven which would give you time to catch a cab and arrive on time."

"Thanks you've been wonderful. I'll check that boutique out first thing in the morning," said Sarah as she and Chuck saw them to the door.

"Just one last reminder," said Alice, "remember what I told you not to do and that goes double for tomorrow evening at the Governor's."

Finally they got rid of their friends and Sarah took Sam to change while Chuck got their comm device up, tapping into the hotels internet feed to scramble communications back to Langley. Chuck looked at his watch realizing it was late so he bounced the feed off Langley to Beckman's home.

"I'm almost there," yelled Chuck as he worked on a mini keyboard in front of a small monitor with static then the screen rolled and turned black.

"Hold it down, I'm on my way I just put Sam in her bed. Marceau already changed and fed her so I'm hoping she'll go to sleep but she slept on the plane so I'm not holding my breath. I wish we could hire Marceau as a babysitter he did a good job," said Sarah as she sat next to Chuck.

"With five kids, I'd say he's gotten some good practise, speaking of five children," said Chuck as he looked over at Sarah.

"What? You want five? Slow down there tiger we're having enough problems with one but I do sometimes wish Sam had a brother or sister. Something I never had, someone to share with like you have with Ellie."

"Well you have me now and whenever you want to share I'm all ears," said Chuck as he took her hand then leaned over and kissed her.

"Ah um excuse me," said General Beckman as she came on the monitor with rollers in her hair. "Considering the late hour here I assume you didn't call me so I could watch you two make out on your vacation."

"Vacation! You call this a vacation," said Chuck as he started to list off the things that had happened to them ending with the men in the Papeepte hospital. "It was obvious that the man I examined was suffering from radiation poisoning. According to his chart his white and red blood cell counts were extremely low. He was suffering from nausea, diarrhea, headaches, fever and chronic fatigue and the idiot doctor had him sedated without any form of treatment but truthfully there's not much that can be done. The man has maybe a week or two left, no more." Sarah took Chuck's hand thinking about the poor man's wife.

"General the common element in all the men are that they were fisherman and the sailed on the same boat out the fishing port here. Chuck and I can go look around tomorrow morning to try and find their boat. We might be able to find something on it."

"No, you two are on vacation there and are not supposed to be working. I'll relay you information back here to competent authorities. Tomorrow morning Colonel Casey should be flying in on a PBY, I had him leave early. I understand there's a Gala at the governor's tomorrow he's supposed to attend with you. Since the Turners are out of commission you two will go in as them and Casey will take your invitation. If there's nothing else?"

"But General," said Chuck as Roan came in view on the monitor wearing Beckman's bathrobe holding a Martini.

"Hi, Chuck, Sarah. Chuck my boy, remember Thailand. I think you can figure things out on your own. Come my little minx we have some undercover(s) work to do," said Roan as he disappeared from view. "Yes tie me, whip me, just don't ignore me." They heard Roan say off screen.

"You'll figure something out, I'm sure. Beckman out," said the General as she hastily closed communications.

"Brain scar, I'm going to have a permanent brain scar. Oh boy," said Chuck as he shook his head. "What's up with the General? She keeps denying that this is a mission what's up with that?"

"I don't know but we've got to warn Casey about Ilsa," said Sarah as they unpacked and got ready for bed.

"This whole thing just doesn't make sense to me, why insist Casey even go to the Gala to begin with if this isn't a mission? He's bound to run into Ilsa there then what? He puts out his hand, 'hi I'm Charles Carmichael?'"

"They only check the names off against the list at the front gate so in theory after we get in he can tell everyone his real name. But Ilsa or Alice, we need to use her cover name from now on or we'll forget and say Ilsa when we shouldn't. However, she'll know he's not on the list."

"But you saw the way she asked about him, you can't tell me there wasn't something there between her and Sugar Bear. Maybe this is what Casey needs to shake him up a bit and make a decision. He's got both Gertrude and Kathleen in the wings now Ilsa I mean Alice. Who would've figure Casey to be such a ladies' man?"

"I certainly wouldn't have. I don't know what they see in him but I guess everyone has different tastes. Mine are towards the nerdy ones," she said as she came close.

"Hey, I resemble that," said Chuck as put his arms around her and kissed her. She saw a strange look in his eye.

"You aren't thinking about five children are you because all I'm thinking about right now is going under covers and sleeping, I'm beat."

"No, not five," said Chuck as he paused for effect. "We need at least nine that way we can have our own baseball team. Think about it, how cute they'd look in their little uniforms. Sam would be the oldest."

"I don't know what am I going to do with you Charles Bartowski?" said Sarah as she pulled him close hugging and kissing him.

"I'm for more of this," he said as they got into bed and turned off the light. It wasn't long afterwards they felt movement as someone crawled into bed between them. Chuck rolled over to see a little smiling face looking back at him and getting hit in the head with Mr. Rabbit.

"Ouch, I think we need to use more fabric softener with Mr. Rabbit or find you a new stuffed toy," said Chuck as Sam giggled.

"Mine," said Sam as she hugged Mr. Rabbit.

"I'd be a neat trick," said Sarah as she kissed Sam on the back of the head and she rolled over to pelt her with the rabbit too.

"When will that rabbit learn tricks are for kids?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time: Midnight

The doctor with whom Chuck had the altercation with stood smoking a cigarette outside the hospital. This was his third in a row lighting one after another. He took the last puff from one then lit the next then throwing the old one on the ground stomping it out. He was nervous almost pawing at the ground finally a van pulled up, he tossed the last one then got in. The doctor looked at the driver then back at Philip.

"Don't worry he's with us. So what was so urgent that I had to rush down here to see you in the middle of the night?"

"Look I know you're paying me well but I need out. I'm sorry I never realized I was risking so much and after this evening I just have to get out that's all there is."

"Okay calm down, you look scared tell me what happened and why you need out? I thought you liked the money we were paying you?"

"I do but things have become complicated. This evening that local woman you know the wife of one of those fishermen brought in another doctor. I don't know where he came from but he was here with his wife. I think she knew the woman but I'm not sure anyway he looked at the man's chart and realized he was suffering from radiation poisoning."

"Okay he looked at the chart but how do you know he was a doctor? Just because a person wears a white coat doesn't mean he's a doctor or he knows what he's talking about." Philip wanted to say like him but now was not the time.

"He not only gave a diagnosis but he also prescribed a course of treatment that was standard for the man's illness. Even though he and I both knew that it was useless. The man had no more than a couple of weeks left."

"You said had as in past tense. I take it you took matters into your own hands, what did you exactly do? A mercy killing?"

"Yes, I euthanized him. There was no reason to keep him alive and watch him suffer so when everyone was gone I gave him and the others an overdose of morphine. It was the only merciful thing to do. They were suffering and it wasn't like they were going to get better."

"Sounds more like you're trying to justify your actions. James, you did do the men a favour and maybe no one else realizes it, but you ended their useless suffering."

"I do take my profession seriously. I might need your money now but I do take my oath seriously and I won't lie to protect you when lives are at stake. I don't care how much money you give me or how much I need it."

"Well sounds like you've got the situation under control. I don't see a need for you to want out. The men have been, how did you call it 'euthanized', so it seems everything has been taken care of."

"What am I going to do if that doctor comes back or if he has an autopsy done? Something else we haven't talked about is their fishing boat. It has to be contaminated with radiation. There's no way they got that much radiation without the boat being radiated too."

"Are you sure about that? Then we need to go down to the port and make the boat disappear too. You come with us then we'll run by the mortuary and make the corpses disappear too that way no one can prove anything. Would that make you feel better?"

"Yes thanks," said the man nodding his head his head then lit a cigarette and began to smoke. "I'm sorry but I chain smoke when I'm nervous."

"No problem, Paul can you pull over," said Philip to the driver. "You know as a doctor you should know better than to smoke. What kind of example are you giving?"

"You're right but I can't help myself I never smoked before I started Medical school then as an intern it became an addiction. I've tried everything to stop but nothing has helped."

"Too bad," said Philip as he opened a box with flowers in them. "What do you think? The governor's wife had me pick these up for their guests tomorrow night at the Gala."

"I'm not much on flowers but they look nice I guess. What are they? Leis?"

"That's what their called in Hawaiian here in Tahiti we call the 'hei'. They're given when a person arrives or leaves as a goodwill gift. I just don't know about them. Here try one on I need to make sure they're not too long."

"I don't know it seems fine to me," said the doctor as Philip put it over his head looking at it. "What kind of flowers are they? Orchids?"

"Yes, see you know more about flowers than you realize. Paul what do you think," said Philip as he turned around and found Paul had slipped back quietly. Looking at Paul the doctor felt the string of the hei draw tight around his neck as Philip pulled. He tried to reach behind him to free himself but Paul blocked his arms holding them down. The doctor struggled for a bit them went limp.

"See who says smoking is hazardous to your health."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah woke up early mainly because Sam and Mr. Rabbit did and Mr. Rabbit wanted to hop across the bed to wake them up. Chuck grabbed both up to take Sam to get her ready and to give Sarah more time for herself. Sarah came out of the bathroom smiling with a grin that went from ear to ear.

"What is it? You look like the cat who ate the canary. Spit it out what did you do?"

"It's not what I did more than what I'm going to have to do. Remember Dr. Fred's book the '101 Conversations Before I Do', well guess what I forgot at home so will you share yours with me?"

"That and more," said Chuck as he walked over and kissed her with Sam and Rabbit in hand. "Have you thought about the baseball team?"

"Oh, I'd hit you but you've got our daughter in your arms," said Sarah as she kissed Sam and she put up her arms to be held. "Momma needs to brush her teeth first but I'll be right back." Sam seemed to understand her explanation but instead wanted to get down and followed Sarah in the bathroom to watch her brush her teeth with Chuck's toothbrush.

An hour later they were downstairs having breakfast. Sam was in a highchair eating and playing with her cereal between them as they ate fresh fruit.

"I think I'd like more coffee, how about you?" said Chuck as he got up to go over to a buffet table the hotel put out for breakfast.

"Please thanks," she said as she pushed her cup over to him and mushed up a banana she put in Sam's bowl. Sam ate it half with her spoon and half with her hands.

"Hands are more efficient," said Chuck as he laughed.

"Funny, while you're getting coffee can you see if they have a damp cloth before she decides to do face painting. Yes, you're a little mess," said Sarah as Sam giggled and laughed.

"Excuse me, I need a damp napkin my daughter has made a little bit of a mess," said Chuck to the waitress behind the table.

"No problem wait here and I'll get a warm one," said the Polynesia woman. Chuck stood there waiting after he filled their coffee cups and two other waiters were talking in Reo Mā'ohi. He flashed to understand them.

"Did you see the news this morning? I can't understand how something like that can happen. It can't be one of us. It's just not right bro."

"If you ask me it has to be drug smugglers who else would do something like that. But they've got some nerve to steal something like that right from the port."

"My cousin works on one and he provides for his whole family. I don't know what the families of the men that work on it are going to do now. Even if insurance covers the cost of replacing it all that takes time and what are they supposed to do in the meantime, live off the rest of their family."

"Well we take care of our own not like these haoles we serve here," said the one looking at Chuck smiling to his face.

"Excuse me sir, excuse me," said the Polynesian waitress as she tried to hand Chuck the towel but Chuck's brain wasn't thinking in English.

"I'm sorry, oh yes, I'm sorry thanks" said Chuck as he realized the woman was speaking to him and took the towel from her trying to balance both coffee cups too.

"I think I need to help you to your table," said the woman, "before you make an oopsie in the middle of the floor."

"I think you're right but what happened at the port this morning," asked Chuck as the two men looked at each other with an 'oh crap' look on their face as they realized Chuck had understood them.

"One of the large fishing boats was stolen. Fishing after tourism, is our next important industry here on the island and when something happens, everyone talks about it even when they should keep their mouths shut," said the woman looking back at her colleagues.

They finished their breakfast and Sarah cleaned Sam then they made a beeline to the boutique across from the hotel to the place Alice had recommended.

"Chez Marie, sounds French and expensive," said Chuck as he noticed a rather large Polynesian woman fanning herself sitting behind the cash register. "I assume you're Marie."

"C'est moi," said the woman looking at the three of them with a note of disgust.

"For a moment I had a doubt. What? Did my deodorant die or do I food between my teeth?" said Chuck as they entered a staring contest.

"Will you stop and help. I don't know if I should go formal, formal or formal but daring. What do you think? This is the governor's Gala and we don't know anyone."

"Well that's not true you know Alice and Casey is supposed to be there too. I hope he brought a suit he can wear."

"You're going to the Gala, then you should wear something like this," said the rather large woman as she pulled out a long black evening dress, classical but without style.

"It looks like something you'd wear to a funeral. I'm sorry but no," said Chuck bluntly which made the woman mad and she walked off in a huff muttering something in French. "Well excuse me for having an opinion. Here try this on I think you'd look great in it."

"You think red would go? Everyone else will be wearing black or dark blue and the cut is daring but I like it. I'll try it on." She went in the back changed then came back out. "So what do you think?"

"O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright! …. So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows, As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows…. Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."

"Okay then this is the one," said Sarah as she kissed Chuck, "I love you Willy but we need to get a move on it. I was thinking we could drop by the hospital and check on the Turners before we go meet Casey. We can have a late lunch with him; I brought Sam a jar of fruit to hold her over."

"You're taking this," said the woman shaking her head and with a tone of disapproval.

"Yes we most definitely are," said Chuck as he handed her his credit card and after she rang it up they went outside to find a cab.

"So to be clear you've decided to ignore what Beckman and Alice told us and we change this vacation if you can call it that into what a mission?"

"Well I don't know if I'd say mission, we're simply gathering information so the General can pass it on to competent authority like she said last night. After all, it would be irresponsible even criminal to turn our backs on this, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, I would Love," said Chuck as they got in the cab. "Although I can't help feel we're missing something."


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Chuck

In the final stretch of his exhausting Pacific crossing Casey took the opportunity to stretch his legs and check on his passenger. He checked the instrument panel to make sure all the dials were in the middle and everything green before leaving his co-pilot in charge. The PBY by its own nature was a noisy plane and if you needed to communicate you really needed to use headsets but was already up and had taking his off setting them in his seat.

"You can't leave me here by myself," yelled Alex as she grabbed him. "I can't fly this thing by myself I'm not qualified what if, well what if I stop rooting."

"You've been hanging around Grimes too long now your even starting to sound like him. Listen we're over water right now and in the middle of nowhere so you can't hit anything or anyone just keep track of your altimeter, attitude indicator and airspeed dials. Just relax and have a good time I think if you relax you just might find you like it. I'm going back and check on our passenger."

"But Dad most fathers teach their kids how to ride a bicycle not a seaplane. If you fall off a bike you can get back up with this I don't think there are any do overs."

"Well I've never been accused of being most fathers but I like hearing you say the word 'dad'. Don't worry, you've got my blood in you, you'll do fine and I promise I won't be long. It was your idea to bring our guest along remember.

"I know, go check on her I'm being a _Fraidy cat. Go I've got this," said Alex as she mustered up her courage as Casey disappeared in the back. "This is all Morgan's fault," she muttered to herself, "if he'd come along with me I wouldn't be in this situation." _

_"__No Alex you'd have been in worse," she said to herself. "Alex, Morgan would've freaked out and your father would've had to restrain him by 'whatever means necessary.' Yes and that would be exactly how he'd put it. Maybe it was better that he had that mission Chuck had given him to get done."_

_Alex was giving the instrument panel another once over as Casey came back forward standing behind her looking over her shoulders. This only made her more nervous but she was determined not the let him notice._

_"__How's everything going co-pilot?" said Casey finally. "Seems like you've got everything under control here I might as well go in the back and catch up on some sleep."_

_"__Oh no you don't! I need you right up here in your seat. But you weren't gone for very long I thought you'd be gone longer. How is our pax doing back there?"_

_"__She was sound asleep when I checked on her but she woke up so I invited her to come up here. She should be here soon and I told her you'd teach her how to fly this plane."_

_"__What! Are you crazy Dad? I don't want to get us all killed and exterminate our whole family tree in one shot." Casey laughed. "You were joking, weren't you? Ha, ha, ha very funny."_

_"__I can see your mother in you when you laugh, you look and act just like her," said Casey as their passenger came forward._

_"__I'd be careful because she's got your temper even though with me you never showed it. Just a big cuddly bear."_

_"__Please we have children present."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Morgan made a quick run to the Buy More, he was knee deep in excrement and sinking fast. He needed help and he needed it fast. The team was counting on him and he was fearless, he was cunning, he was brave, he was the Cobra, a man of action second to none. Or that was what was on the cereal box this morning when he ate Superman cornflakes that were supposed to take you up, up, up and away. _

_"__Big Mike I need your help, can you come over to Chuck and Sarah's place with me. You know Chuck is out on that home installment out of town, well he kind of, sort of asked me to put together Sam's bed they bought at Ikea while he was gone. Did I tell you I need your help."_

_"__As much as I like that little carpet commando and obviously the Bartowskis had a momentary lack of good judgment when they asked you to assemble it, I'm afraid I'm too busy. Why don't you get Carrot Top to help you? He's musically inclined." _

_"__You mean mechanically inclined."_

_"__Mechanically, musically it's the same they both play with their tools."_

_"__No that just came out wrong. Big Mike would you want your daughter sleeping in anything he put together," said Morgan as Carrot Top smiled back at them with a Norman Baits look._

_"__You've got a point there son," said Big Mike, "but I'm sorry I can't help you. Your momma and me, we've got to get some new furniture."_

_"__I thought you two just bought a new living room set from large mart? She was telling me how nice the faux leather was on the sofa."_

_"__That's the problem you know what faux leather is don't you? _Naugahyde_ and you know what that is, it's p__lastic and you know what happens when two healthy adults decide to road test it? Let me tell you it's not a pretty sight and those fools don't want to give me my money back either. Can you believe the nerve of them? Can you imagine that?"_

_"__Please I'd like not to I'm having enough nightmares are it is. Listen I promised Alex I'd get this done right. What am I supposed to do? She's counting on me and she'll be upset if it's not done by the time she gets back."_

_"__I don't know, I wish I could do something but looks like you bit off more than you can chew, and like I said I can't help you on this one."_

_"__Well Big Mike I guess I'm going to have to move back home because Alex will probably kick me out of the house and in my desperation I'll have to invite Carrot Top over every night. You know I hear he likes to eat nachos while sitting on the coach."_

_"__While sitting on the coach, you say," said Big Mike as they watched Carrot Top looked around then when he thought no one was watching he picked his nose and wiped his hands off on his pants._

_"__And of course he does that too."_

_"__Son put some beer in the refrigerator and I'll be there after work. Make sure you've got the batteries charged on the cordless screwdriver. You might need a couple we're going to war."_

_"__Yes sir. Did you say war?"_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Chuck and Sarah got out of the cab with Sam in front of the hospital then after they paid they went in. Hospitals all around the world have one thing in common that medical smell that hits you when you first walk in. They went over to the receptionist and asked for the Laura Turner's room then made their way up the elevator and down the hall until they reached her door. Knocking they went in to find Craig holding her hand sitting by her bed.

"Look love we've got guests. Chuck, Sarah and this must be Sam the one we've heard so much about," said Craig as he stood up to meet them.

"I'm sorry I forgot, we brought you a gift but I left it back in the room. We almost missed the flight getting it; we had to stop off at the Grand Ambassador."

"You didn't, did you?"

"Yes we picked up a jar of Marasca cherries for your Manhattans. We thought it would be something you'd appreciate."

"You Chuck, have now been promoted to our favorite nephew. Hear that love," said Craig as Laura raised her hand.

"They've still got her on the respirator they said they'll have her on it for another day. Chuck, I want to say thanks if it wasn't for you I don't know if the old gal would've made it," said Craig as Laura made a fist. "It's been too quite since they put that tube down her throat but I'm sure she'll get even when they take it out. I'm sorry if we have to leave you in a lurch but we won't be able to go with you to the governor's Gala."

"Don't worry about it, one of our team is coming in this afternoon and we're supposed to be going as you and he'll be going as me."

"Mr. Turner, we talked with General Beckman and she keeps insisting that this isn't a mission. If we're supposed to be you what were you suppose to do at the Gala?"

"We're kind of in the dark too, we were supposed to go and in Diane's own words 'act normal' whatever that meant. We thought you'd brief us on the mission and I commented to Laura how nice it'd be to get out feet wet again. She told me to make sure my feet stayed wet and my hands empty."

"I don't understand," said Chuck as Laura clarified with hand gestures. "Oh I see okay maybe we can move on now."

"No, I keep telling her that it was an accident with that French captain and neither she nor that woman will let me live it down. I mean really Sarah if you walk in front of me I'll show you what happened and you be the judge."

"Never mind I'll take your word for it," said Sarah as she moved back away from Craig. "Well, we wanted to check on you guys but now we need to run to meet our man coming in." They said their goodbyes and Chuck told Craig he'd make sure he'd get his cherries to him.

"What do you think Beckman meant when she told them to act normally?" asked Chuck as he suddenly recognized the hallway and where they were. "I guess I know where we're going. You know there's nothing we can do for him?"

"I know but maybe we can do something for his family I feel sorry for his wife. As far as what Beckman meant can't you see they're a walking distraction? We'll have to come up with something though I can't bicker with you like they do, not even if I tried," said Sarah as they walked through the hospital with Sam. "This is the room but there's no one here, I don't understand he should still be here."

"Yes, there's no reason they should've moved and barring a complication he had a couple of weeks left. Wait here with a Sam and let me see if I can find out something," said Chuck as he handed off Sam to here.

"Don't be long," Sarah told him as he disappeared through double glass doors. Sarah stood there in the doorway waiting for Chuck for a while then she got tired of waiting so she walked down the hall looking through the doors only to find the whole floor was empty. "Where are the other patients," she said to Sam then when she was about to go back down to the Turners' Chuck showed up.

"Sorry it took longer than I thought," said Chuck as he came through the double glass doors in a white doctor's coat with a _stethoscope around his neck_.

"I see you had to make a house call, Ellie should see you now. What'd you find out and where is every one? The whole floor is empty."

"I know seems the death angel worked overtime last night, they all passed away after we left from cardiac complications or that was what a nurse told me. I asked her who the doctor was who signed off on the death certificates and you want to guess who it was."

"The same guy you got into an argument with here I bet," said Sarah as Chuck nodded his head. "Well we can take Sam down to the Turners' then make a trip to the mortuary to have a look at the corpses."

"Won't do any good, seems the bodies were picked up already for cremation so there's nothing to examine and the good doctor didn't bother to show up for work today. They're a little mad at him downstairs so they asked me to look in on a couple of patients who needed special care."

"You really did make a house call," said Sarah as she gave him a kiss. "Maybe you ought to keep the coat and we can play doctor later on but don't think you've hit a home run yet. However, for now we need to get down to the port to meet Casey, he should be landing soon."

"Kay see, Kay see," said Sam repeatedly giggling and shaking her rabbit.

"Another woman falling for Casey, I don't know what it is with him," said Chuck as they left the hospital to catch a cab for the port.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The PBY dropped in over the mountain crest banked then lined up with the port. Casey made a low pass first to make sure there were no surface crafts that would be in the way then banked again bring the bird around dropping her down, running across the water's surface then taxied over to a pier where he tied up.

"There here," said Chuck as they pulled up on the pier in a cab. "Sarah look Casey brought Alex and oh my God, he didn't."

"Oh no, he did he brought Kathleen. Chuck what do we do now? We can't tell Casey about Ilsa or Alice in front of Kathleen. I don't even know if she knows about Ilsa but we have to tell him before tonight."

"Looks like Sugar Bear is going to get caught with his hand in the honey pot," said Chuck paid the cab then they made their way down to the plane. "You wait here on the quay wall with Sam, there's something I need to do on board the plane. You can keep them company, I promise it won't take long."

"That's what you said back at the hospital," said Sarah as she kissed him. "You're not dumping on me the job of telling Casey about Alice, are you?"

"Well if you have the opportunity I'd take it but first maybe we need to find out how Casey feels about Ilsa. Maybe this is a non-issue."

"You're right, I never thought about it but he might not feel anything for her anymore. It's been what almost seven years since they last communicated and a lot of things have changed. Sweetie, you need to find out before we talk to him."

"Me? Why me?" said Chuck. "I mean I'm not really Casey's go to guy when it comes to his feelings. Does he even have any?"

"Of course he does. He just keeps them all bottled up inside but because you're both guys so you'll know what to say to him. No it'll be better coming from you."

"Whatever here comes the emotionally constipated with his company. They're here and I've got to go on board. I'll be right back," said Chuck as he kissed her then walked pass Casey as they came down the pier towards them. "I've got to make a Geiger counter so chill for a while on the pier with. Sarah I'll be right back Sugar Bear."

"Sugar what? What's Chuck talking about?" asked Kathleen as Chuck continued on down the pier disappearing in the plane.

"Oh I forgot I was supposed to bring Sam one of her stuffed bears from her room. It's one of her favorites. Crap, she has a hard time sleeping without it."

"Bears, but she has her rabbit that's her favorite," said Alex as she caught Casey's look to keep quiet. "Oh that bear, I should've remembered it too."

"I'll explain later after I kill Chuck," whispered Casey to Alex as Kathleen was talking to Sarah.

"Yes Alex talked me into coming along. I never go anywhere or that's what she accused me of so there was this trip she told me about she said I had to come on with her and her father. I know what she's trying."

"Kathleen, it's only natural for children to want their parents to be together. I'm happy Emma is in Montenegro with Jack even though it's far away. You have to be a child from separated parents to understand."

"I do and it's sweet but this is just a trip nothing more and I don't want her to get her hopes up. It's just sometime in the sun then back to reality I'm a little old to be daydreaming."

"Oh Mom you're not that old and we're supposed to be having fun. Right Sarah? Tell her to lighten up and enjoy it."

"Speaking of lightening up there's a Gala tonight at the governor's mansion and we're all supposed to go. You didn't happen to bring anything to wear did you? The dress code is black coat and tie."

"I've got a coat on the plane let me go get it," said Casey as he gave Sarah a look and she shrugged her shoulders back then he disappeared back down the pier.

"Here you take our taxi back to the hotel. You're going to have to tell them at the front desk Casey is going to need a room upgrade. Then across the street is a boutique, Chez Marie, I bought a red evening dress there this morning. You two can pick out whatever you want and tell them to charge Carmichael Industries, she has Chuck's credit card information. Alex just one last thing, can you take Sam with you? We should be back in plenty of time but we have a sitter coming at six."

"Sure no problem," said Alex as she put her arms out. Sam almost jumped into them with her friend Rabbit that's when Alex heard Sam's stomach rumble. "Sarah, have you feed Sam?"

"Oh crap no, there's a jar of fruit in her bag and there's more in our room. We were all supposed to have a late lunch together and we still might be able to if the men hurry up."

"Don't worry we'll feed her in the cab on our way back to the hotel," said Kathleen. "I had to do some balancing act when you were little so I know how things go."

"Thanks, you two need to go back to find your dresses. The lady at the boutique might give you a little bit of a hassle but she'll remember Sam just don't let her talk you into that black dress she tried to shove off on me. It's terrible take my word on it."

Alex and Kathleen took their taxi but only after Sarah told the driver to come back for them after he took the ladies to the hotel. Shortly after they left, Chuck and Casey came walking back.

"Are you sure it's her," said Casey "I mean Ilsa is the type of woman you can confuse with someone else. It's part of her abilities as a spy to blend in."

"John, we spent the better part of four hours together between threats and the Turners' accident that wasn't an accident. If you don't believe me ask Sarah and why are you bring Kathleen on a mission?"

"Because this isn't supposed to be a mission that's the way Beckman sold this to us. She called me and told me the PBY was ready early and that I should leave right away to get more time in the sun."

"Then Alex was your idea? What you wanted to give her flight lessons or did you just want to get her away from Morgan for a while?"

"Chuck what've you got anyway," asked Casey ignoring the question and pointing at the device he had in his hand. "You said you were making a Geiger counter? Why?"

Chuck explained about the men in the hospital. How they had mysteriously died and their bodies had been cremated. He told Casey that they all were fisherman and that last night a fishing boat had been stolen from a nearby pier as they walked to it.

"But if the boat has been stolen and is no longer here, what do you hope to prove?" asked Casey as the smell of sea and fish grew stronger.

"If the boat was as contaminated as I think it was then there will be residual radiation on the pier and this will prove it. Just keep an eye out for police as I cross over the yellow tape," said Chuck as he crossed over the police barricade using his modified analog volt meter that he had added a radiant sensor to.

"What've you got asked," Sarah but before Chuck could answer out of nowhere they saw blue lights from a police car.

"You two disappear," said Chuck as he waved them off. "Go back to the hotel and I'll meet you there. Go now before we all go to jail." Chuck walked over to the water's edge dropping his meter into the sea then sat down on a bollard and waited.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Chuck

Chuck sat down on a bollard and watched the seagulls dance on the air currents over the bay. They called to one another before diving. In the air they looked like blue and white kites or small clouds but they quickly changed into dive bombers when an unsuspecting fish ventured too close to the surface. Chuck was trying to figure out which he was, the fish or seagull when the police car pulled up and Alice along with the Sergeant Major got out.

"Chuck, what are you doing here?" said Alice as she signalled to Marceau to wait by the car then she walked up to him. "Chuck, what did I tell you not to do?"

"What are you talking about? You never said I couldn't admire the view. You know what came to mind as I was watching the gulls, a poem if you can believe that?"

"Not hardly," said Alice trying to figure him out. This wasn't the same Chuck she remembered but a lot of water had flowed under the bridge since then. "Okay I'll bit what poem came to mind?"

"The Albatross by Baudelaire, where he talks about the bird after it's been crippled, 'Ce voyageur ailé, comme il est gauche et veule! Lui, naguère si beau, qu'il est comique et laid! L'un agace son bec avec un brûle-gueule, L'autre mime, en boitant, l'infirme qui volait!'"1

"I believe he was taking about the artist and it ends, 'Poets are like these lords of sky and cloud,  
Who ride the storm and mock the bow's taut strings, Exiled on earth amid a jeering crowd,  
Prisoned and palsied by their giant wings.'2 What are you trying to say?"

"Well in a sense what we do is art, the ability to be all things to whoever we meet but you have to admit it gets tiring at times. You can lose who are and your way if you're not careful and become something you don't want to be."

"I'm sorry Cuck but you're not making any sense. You know this area is off limits to the public? Didn't you see the barricades and the yellow tape marking this off as a crime scene?"

"Aren't you forgetting to mention the hidden cameras you put up to trap whoever came here? I'm not blind, I can see but the question is, can you or are you so angry at being assigned here you can't see what's going on under your own nose?"

"You know I'm going to have to detain you," said Alice as she tried to justify herself. "I'm sorry but my hands are tied"

"No you won't and I'll tell you why because I am an invited guest to your governor's Gala tonight. You don't want to have to explain to him why one of his guests was detained and missed his event because he happened to wander over some police tape especially since our Embassy will lodge a formal complaint."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Who's to say what I would or wouldn't do, anyway your Governor being a politician will pass the buck, lodging a complaint with the Gendarmerie nationale who will deny they have an Alice Thomas working for them. Then from the Gendarmerie nationale the buck will pass to Direction Générale de la Sécurité Extérieure, the DGSE. This is where things will get interesting, they know who you are and will be even more pissed than they were before. I don't know, what's the French equivalent for Adak, Alaska?"

"Funny, Chuck very funny," said Alice but she knew what he was right and that there was no way she could detain him not this evening.

"Alice, it's not funny that's what I'm trying to tell you. You were a good spy; you are a good spy get up off your butt and start acting like one."

"And what do you suggest I do?" asked Alice. Sugar Bear had trained him well if not too well that she had to listen to his advice.

"The first thing you can do is get a decon team down here and decontaminate this pier. They'll need a type A hazmat suits or type one if you're using European standards. We need to go I still plan on having other children. Then you'll need to come up with some excuse but your fishing fleet can't berth here until this place has been decontaminated."

"Do you mind telling me what you're talking about? I need some sort of explanation before I generate a crap storm the magnitude you're talking about."

"I'll explain as you give me a ride to my hotel," said Chuck as they walked over to her car. "Marceau, Ça va?"

"Ça va bien, tu vas bien?" Marceau caught the evil look his Captain gave him so he quickly got into the car.

"Bien Merci."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Philip was working out of the Governor's mansion before the Gala so he took his work there. He had to work hand in hand with the Governor's wife the only person he despised more than the Governor. At least he did something to get to where he was all she did was be born in the right family that helped the Governor along with his career.

"Philip, did you get the Leis I asked for, you know how important they are for me. I think they'll add the perfect local touch to our little party."

"Yes Madame, I know but as I've told you before we call the 'hei' not 'lei'. Lei is Hawaiian although their Polynesian is similar, it is different."

"Will you stop calling me Madame and call me _Madeleine. I remember you telling me the difference but our guests won't know it. We have to humor them and the locals will have to understand."_

_"__There goes my favorite breakfast pastry," muttered Philip. He'd never be able to eat another one without thinking of her. The two were walking through the mansion making sure all the bunting was up and everything was where it ought to be before the Gala began._

_"__Well I think we're done here," said Madeleine as they stood in the ballroom admiring their work. "Thanks Philip I couldn't have done it without you. I'll make sure my husband knows to thank you."_

_"__You're wel-" Philip started to say welcome when they were interrupted by the sound of the Governor yelling at one of the servants._

_"__Where is he? Where's my Public Relations man? Has anyone seen Philip, I needed him right now, Philip," yelled the Governor. _

_"__He doesn't sound happy? We're in the ballroom mon amor," yelled Madeleine with a voice not very fitting for her station. "Philip is with me, remember I told you we'd be getting everything ready."_

_"__Philip here you are I've been looking everywhere for you. What the hell is going on?" said the Governor ignoring his wife and the room. "I just got blindsided by a local journalist asking me if Martians had invaded."_

_"__Martians? Was he joking or did he have too much to drink for lunch? Maybe he was just crazy; the sun can do that to you."_

_"__No, you don't understand it seems there were men in hazmat suits at the fishing port. The local health department was notified of a possible cholera outbreak and they are going through some sort of decontamination procedure. Philip why am I hearing about this from a journalist and not from my own people?_

_"__I don't know I'm in the dark too but I'm going to find out and someone's head will roll for this. I can guarantee it."_

_"__It seems the fishing fleet has been diverted also to the yacht club and now I've got boat owners breathing down my neck. They're complaining about the smell and confusion. I need for you to find out as much as you can then report back to me before the Gala I know I'm going to get hammer again over this." _

_"__Yes Sir let me make a few phone calls then I'll get back to you. But this type of decontamination usually can be taken care of in twenty-four max forty-eight hours so if I were you I'd tell them to be patient and everything will be taken care of as quickly as possible. I'd remind them of their civic duties as good citizens of the Republic," said Philip all the time he wanted to spit on the ground._

_"__Yes, yes, very good Philip, very good indeed. I knew there was a reason I kept you on when the old Governor left. I should put you in for the _Légion d'Honneur," said the Governor. "But I can't can I you're technically not French." This was not the first time Philip had heard this excuse and each time it was like being rubbed with sandpaper.

Philip excused himself then disappeared to find out what was going on, although he had a good idea he knew and if he was right then they'd need to accelerate their plans.

"Listen, don't speak just listen. There are men in hazmat suits down at the fishing port. I thought you told me that none of that stuff was off loaded down there? … You're right we shouldn't be talking about this on the phone. Meet me in an hour in the Jardins de Pā'ōfa'I we can talk there," he said as he hung up.

But who could have tipped of the local authorities he thought to himself as he drove down to the appointment. The only people he could think of were the two spies that had gotten by his men on the plane. By the time he arrived, he had convinced himself and he knew what had to be done.

He took up a seat on a bench and looked out past the beach out into the ocean. In the distance he saw a black storm cloud that looked like it was approaching. Just a black dot on the horizon with the occasional lightning bolt running from the heavens down to the water's surface.

"What are you thinking?" asked Paul as he sat down next to him. "You don't think that little cloud is going to ruin your party tonight?"

"First it's not my party and secondly I was admiring it. Think about how something that seems that small from here something so _innocuous can blow in and do all sorts of damage. I can't help but think of us and our plans. Tell me what you found out."_

_Paul told him what he heard down at the pier and what he saw them doing. He told Philip about the type of hazmat suits the people were wearing along with the protocols they were following._

_"__How did this happen? You assured me that none of the material would be off loaded from the boat here in this port, especially this close to home. You know I'm going to have to sweep this under the carpet somehow."_

_"__Looks to me with this story of cholera your job has already been done for you. I asked our expert and he has a theory that it was the seagulls. They stole fish from onboard the contaminated boat then as they flew over the pier either they dropped pieces of tainted food or their droppings were tainted. Either way they contaminated the pier."_

_"__Could they have spread it farther then the pier? Like inland, crap, there are gulls all over the island. This is not what I wanted to hear. We're supposed to liberate the island not kill all life off like what the Americans did to the Bikini atoll."_

_"__Don't worry, our guy said because of the dosage the birds that were contaminated are probably all dead and that they couldn't have gotten very far. We probably haven't heard anything about flocks of dead gulls because they died in the bay."_

_"__So the bay is contaminated too, this is what you're telling me? I'm not feeling good about this plan anymore. We may need a plan 'B'."_

_"__Well it's a little late to get worried now, don't you think. After last night with the doctor I'd think you'd appreciate what it means to back out. Now is not the time for cold feet, we march or die that's our motto."_

_"__I'm know, I'm not talking about backing out and of course I'm still on board. I think after last night I proved that. However, those spies your men let get through; something needs to be done with them."_

_"__What are you saying Philip? I thought you were the one that wanted all this done so it'd look like an accident? You didn't want to alarm anyone or to draw attention, I believe, were you arguments." _

_"__I don't care anymore. Those spies have to be_ neutralized and I don't care how. Things are getting out of hand and they need to be taken care of," said Philip as he got up. "I need to get back before I'm missed. You can relay all this back up the chain. The time for action is now its time to come out of the dark. You guys blew the Generals' putsch and if you aren't careful you'll blow it here."

"I'd be careful what you tell me to report back. Certain people don't take kindly to threats. Listen mon ami I understand and don't worry I'll handle the details. Looks like your little storm is heading this way," said Paul as the black dot now covered the whole horizon, lightning bolts were dancing up and down from the clouds to the ocean along with the roar of distant thunder. "I hope you've gotten everything tied down at the governors because the wind will be picking up soon. Your boss will soon need to look for cover."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah went to Chuck after putting her dress on for him to help zip her up. Afterwards he put his arms around her and pulled her close to him. She looked ten times better in it now he thought than when she first tried it on in the boutique. He always thought there was something special about her maybe it was because he loved her.

"I'm going to be the envy of every man in that room tonight and it's all going to be because of you," he said as he kissed her on the neck.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she said as she turned around and kissed him. "You helped me now let me help you," she said as she tied his bow tie for him. "How much did you tell Alice?"

"Just to decontaminate the pier, I had to, if they unloaded their catch down there they risked spreading radioactive particles over the whole island which could have caused a major ecological disaster. I hope you understand I had to."

"No, no I agree, there are some secrets that are not worth keeping. There has to be a line or there is no difference between us and them."

"Have I told you lately how much I love you," said Chuck as he kissed her.

"Yuck, I should've known you'd be at it again. The babysitter is here and we're ready when you are which means now."

"Thank you John," said Chuck as he walked to the door to look to see if the coast was clear. "Is Kathleen still in your room with Alex?"

"Certainly and can you tell me why is it of all the hotels you guys could have picked why you had to pick the one that had no extra rooms?"

"John, we didn't pick this hotel, the Turners did. Actually it has a wonderful view, the food and the service is excellent too," said Sarah realizing the problem Casey was having was he had to share his room with Kathleen.

"Whatever but we're not here on our honeymoon like some people always seem to be. Chuck, why do you want to know where Kathleen was anyway?"

"Have you told her about Ilsa, I mean Alice yet? You know she's going to meet her at the Gala so if you want my advice I'd defuse the bomb before it explodes."

"Well I don't and there isn't any bomb to explode because there is no Ilsa or Alice or whatever her name is and me anymore. I'm a spy and she's whatever she is so as far as I'm concerned you can…."

"She can what Dad," said Alex as she walked into Chuck and Sarah's room. "She can what? And what she are we talking about? Mom?"

"I was saying she your mother can stay with us in our room and that there is no reason to change hotels because of us. I mean the view is great, the food and the service are excellent too."

"Well from what we ate at lunch I'd agree. The staff has all been a great help and one of the maids helped mom and me with our dresses."

"So it's agreed we'll stay," said Chuck as he winked at Casey who grunted back.

"Now that we all have agreed on staying I came to tell you that the front desk called to tell us our limo was downstairs to take us to the Governor's Mansion so we should hurry up and go."

"Thanks Sweetie, it was a good idea to rent a limo so we can all go together to the Gala in one vehicle."

"Guys I hate to tell you but I didn't rent it. Actually I was about to tell you the same thing. What do you think after what happened to the Turners?"

"I think we need to investigate," said Sarah, "John you're with me. Chuck you know what to handle the sitter and Alex bring Kathleen down in ten. John on me."

Chuck wanted to protest but Sarah and Casey were gone as soon as Sarah gave Sam a kiss. At this point the only thing he could was to give instructions to the babysitter. Lucky for him Sam took to her straight away but he couldn't help but remember Sarah's fear and wonder if maybe she wasn't right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here take this," said Casey as he handed Sarah a Colt nine he pulled out his ankle holster but she pushed it away as she showed him her Smith and Wesson in her purse. "I'm not going to ask how you cleared that through customs."

"They generally don't like to inspect what they think are dirty diapers," said Sarah as she closed her bag and Casey tucked his Colt behind his back. They walked out to the limo expecting to do a full frontal assault but instead the driver handed them a card then opened the door. They looked at each other puzzled then read the card before either got in.

'_Seeing as the Turners are out of commission I had the Embassy send over one of their limos to take your group to and from the Gala. Enjoy GB.'_

"What do you make of this?" said Sarah as she handed Casey the card. He lifted it up to the light to make sure it was real and not a fake.

"What can I say? Maybe the General's tripped over her own star. Remember what I said about smelling a rat, well that smell is growing stronger and stronger every minute."

"John, Kathleen is here," said Sarah as Kathleen came out with Chuck and Alex is a dark blue evening dress. Sarah could see Casey was taken with her as she looked radiant in her new dress.

"Is there something wrong," said Kathleen as she started to check her dress for a hole or rip. "What are you two staring at?"

"You look great in that," said John as he walked up to her and held out his arm then led her over to the limo then they climbed inside.

"This is going to be an interesting evening," said Chuck as he and Alex walked over to Sarah.

"More than you can imagine read this," said Sarah as she handed Chuck the card. "Alex I know what you're thinking I've gone through the same thing, just be careful you might end up disappointed."

"All I can do is put them together and hope, the rest is up to them," Alex said as she got in but Sarah knew that was just what you told yourself.

"Sounds like good advice, are you going to take it? I think someone is thinking about another couple that's in Montenegro right now," whispered Chuck as he put his arms around her.

"Am I that obvious," asked Sarah looking up at the darkening sky.

"Can you guys get a move on it and get in or we're going to get there in time to go home," yelled Casey from inside.

"After you Mrs. Turner," said Chuck as he stood next to the door motioning her to get in.

"Why thank you Mr. Turner," said Sarah as she got it. "You know we don't sound like the Turners, and I don't want to try. I love you."

"And I love you, so no covers after we get in but I've got an idea what to do as a distraction, said Chuck as he whispered in Sarah's ear.

"I'm willing if you're game," she said as she kissed him.

"Yuck, we're all in trouble now," said Casey.

1 _Charles Baudelaire, __**L'Albatros**_

How droll is the poor floundering creature, how limp and weak — He, but a moment past so lordly, flying in state! They tease him: One of them tries to stick a pipe in his beak; Another mimics with laughter his odd lurching gait.

2 George Dillon, _Flowers of Evil_ (NY: Harper and Brothers, 1936)


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Chuck

The team rode in the limo to the Governor's mansion and as predicted the little black cloud became a major thunder storm blowing in from the Pacific just one of the effects of the _El Niño_. The rains were beginning to fall when they approached the guard standing outside his post by the main gate already in a rain poncho. He looked inside then checked off the names they gave against the list then waved them through.

"So if you two are the Turners and Dad and Mom are you then who am I," asked Alex. "That would make me Sam. I'm a little bit old to play her."

"Don't worry dear; there'll come a time you wish you could roll back the clock," said Kathleen as she took Alex's hand, but Kathleen couldn't take her eyes off John. She thought he looked rather dapper in his tux.

"I feel the same way," said Casey as he put his hand on theirs. Chuck nudged Sarah to look and she nudged him back to behave.

The limo pulled up to a portico outside the mansion and stopped. The driver got out opening the door and escorted them under the awning with an umbrella. By then the rain was coming down heavy.

"Well here goes nothing," said Chuck as he walked with everyone to the front door where the Governor and his wife were handing out garlands. Alice stood next to them reading off names from a list.

"Charles and Sarah Carmichael, from Carmichael Industries," announced Alice as they stepped up following the flow.

"Nice that you could attend out little soirée," said the Governor as he put a garland on Sarah and the Governor's wife put one on Chuck.

"Leis, a bit of local custom to extend our best wishes," said the Governor's wife as she put a garland on Chuck.

"Actually I think in the local dialect they're called 'hei'," said Chuck which caught the ear of Philip as he was standing close by.

"Philip, come here please," said the Governor's wife, "this gentleman knew the proper name for these garlands too. You two might hit it off and chat a little about local customs."

"I'm sure they will," said the Governor, "but now they're holding up the cue. I'm sorry my wife gets easily side tracked especially three martinis into the evening. Too bad about the Turners though. Captaine Thomas told me about their accident. I hope they're alright, I'll send my regards and some flowers over tomorrow."

"They are both fine we checked on them earlier today and I know they'd appreciate the gift," said Sarah. Chuck held out his arm and Sarah smiled back as she took it then they walked inside to work the room.

"Colonel John Casey, an Energy Consultant with the US government and these people are your guest I presume?" said Alice asking more than just their names.

"This is Kathleen McHugh and Alex McHugh my daughter," said Casey. The clip board Alice had slipped right out of her hands, making a loud bang as it hit the ground sending papers flying. Casey bent down to try to help her pick them but Alice waved him away.

"Thanks but I've got this," said Alice then she whispered. "It would've been nice to know that Sugar bear had a baby bear."

"Listen it's not what it seems. I didn't know at the time I swear," said Casey as he was wondering to himself why he felt he had to justify himself to Ilsa or Alice anyway. He was just confused.

"Can we help," offered Kathleen and Alex.

"No, no I've got this you guys just go in and have fun. Thanks just the same. You're guests so just go, please just go," said Alice as she felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"My dear it's not the end of the world," said the Governor. "The world will survive just fine without the list. We can take it from here why don't you go inside and get something to eat. Rest a bit; you've been working too hard."

"You don't suppose she's pregnant," whispered the Governor's wife. "She works with that Sergeant Major whose wife is always pregnant."

"No, of course she isn't, she's not married," said the Governor as he looked at his wife as if she were crazy or said something obscene.

"Jacque, Jacque she doesn't have to be married, to be pregnant. After all we live in a modern progressive society. You're so old fashioned sometimes Mon Amour you should see your face. Come now we've got guests to greet. Who's next? Philip can you fill in for the Capitane, said Madeleine.

Philip was going through his own drama, he had heard enough to send him over the edge but he had to pull himself together now was no the time to panic. Yet he knew without a doubt the two spies from the plane were here.

"Yes of course Madame Governor," said Philip as he took out his copy of the invitation list but he couldn't shake a nagging question, what could they want here?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After their driver dropped the team off, he drove their limo over to the designated parking area and stopped. Looking up at the sky, the moon and stars were covered by storm clouds but the darkness was occasionally broken by flashes of lightning. When he was sure none of the other drivers were around he popped the lid of the trunk. A dark sleek figure was momentarily visible illuminated by a bolt then gone before the next flash.

The dark figure dropped behind a Bougainvillea hedge then made its way up to the back of the mansion as the party continued on in the front. The music was loud but not loud enough to distract the guards that were patrolling just inside. The masked figure needed something to daw the men away and it knew exactly who to call for help.

"You know you're the loveliest woman I've ever seen," said Chuck as he handed Sarah a glass of champagne.

"I bet you've said that to all the women you've met here tonight," she said as she took the glass from him.

"There are other women here, I hadn't noticed," said Chuck as he clinked his glass with hers then kissed her before they sipped.

"And it better stay that way," said Sarah then she paused. "That didn't come out right, there for a second I thought I hear myself sounding like Laura Turner."

"Well I'm not Craig and you have nothing to worry about in that department. However, I'm open if you want to do something about the baseball team," said Chuck. But before she could hit him his phone rang. "I thought I turned that off."

"You'd better answer it, it could be important. It could be the sitter; she might be having problems with Sam or an emergency."

"It's a text message. Why would she send me a...," Chuck started to say a message when he saw it wasn't from her then he read it. "Looks like we're up."

"What do you mean? Can I read it," said Sarah as Chuck showed her the message. It was short and sweet: _'Need Distraction Now!'_

"Are you ready my Love? If not just follow," said Chuck as he led her to the middle of the dance floor. "Maestro, a tango please. Do you know Por una Cabeza?" The band began playing as Chuck offered his hand to Sarah.

"Isn't this from that movie with Al Pacino 'Scent of a Woman'," asked Sarah as Chuck flashed. "What's the matter," asked Sarah as she saw a grin come across Chuck's face.

"Would you like to learn to tango, Sarah? I'm offering you my services... free of charge. What do you say?" 

"Ah..." said Sarah I understand, "then my line would be, 'I think I'd be a little afraid. Then you're supposed to say 'of what?' Then I'm supposed to say, 'Afraid of making a mistake.'" 

"No mistakes in the tango, not like life. It's simple. That's what makes the tango so great. If you make a mistake, get all tangled up, just tango on."

"Am I going to have to give you coordinates like Charlie," asked Sarah as she put her hand in his and he put his arm around her waist.

"Well Al Pacino was blind in the movie but if you want I can close my eyes for effect but it could be a little tricky moving around the dance floor."

"I think we can do without that but maybe we could have a lesson in braille later on when we're by ourselves."

"Why Mrs Carmichael, are you making a pass at me," said Chuck as they began to move to the rhythm of the music.

"You aren't still thinking about the baseball team, are you?" asked Sarah as Chuck dipped her. She gave a quick glance at the crowd, it was working all eyes were on them.

"Well, maybe a whole team would be exaggerated," said Chuck as they intertwined their legs then she brushed the inside of his leg with hers. "I'm happy with just Sam if that's what the cards hold. I just saying I'm game for whatever comes along."

"Then you'd be happy with us the way we are now?" asked Sarah as they looked in each other's eyes and they sank in position.

"I'll be happy with whatever comes or doesn't come along as long as you're with me," said Chuck as he threw her out then reeled her in. "I love you and whatever goes with it is fine by me."

As Chuck and Sarah were gliding across the dance floor with almost everyone watching them almost everyone being the operative words there were two exceptions. The exceptions being Casey and Alice who disappeared looking for someplace to talk.

"So Mister Energy Consultant I see you've been consulting for quite some time. The bear family looks complete with Mama, Papa and Baby bear and I guess I'm Goldie Locks who's been sleeping in someone else's bed?"

"Hold on Ilsa just a minute," said Casey getting a little angry. "I'm not the one who was ploughing fields in Russia. What were you planting, wild oats? Or was is getting ploughed I forget?"

"You know that was a mission. Can you tell me that's what she is? According to Chuck you are all here on vacation so what's this, the real John Casey, the man behind the mask or cover. How many woman have you got in your closet besides her and me?"

Hey, you're the one who hasn't communicated in seven years. What was I supposed to think especially in our profession? I thought you were dead. Ilsa, I'm not saying I didn't have feelings for you but I drank a toast to you, to us, then I moved on. I'm sorry but that's the way it was."

"I've moved on too. I've spent a lot of time hating you and hating what happened to us. I thought I was over you and then I see you and I get all those feeling inside again. I don't know what you do John but you're a hard man to say goodbye to."

"Ilsa I could say the same thing of you," said John as Ilsa came up close to him.

"Alice, remember it's Alice now," she said as looked in his eyes, "Oh crap, then don't." She kissed him. He tried to pull away but she held him and she wasn't going to let him get away not that he tried that hard. He remembered the taste of her lips, the inebriation he felt from her perfume. For a few seconds he was back in that hotel room in Bosnia before the bomb went off lying in bed.

"Dad! What are you doing," Casey heard Alex yell. He immediately broke away to find Alex standing behind them.

"Crap," said Casey looking at Alex.

"Crap?" said Alice, "that's all you've got to say?" Casey didn't know what to say he was caught in the middle with no place to retreat and retreat was what he wanted to do.

"Alex what are you doing here and where's your mother," asked Casey as he looked around that was all he needed now.

"Not here thank God. What are you two doing? I'm sorry I can see what you're doing. Why am I saying sorry I'm not sorry at all, Christ I wonder if this is what Morgan goes through with Big Mike and his mother.

"Alex don't, you're freaking out," said Casey as he tried to calm her down. Alice watched but didn't know what to do when she receive a call over her radio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah finished their dance among a round of applause as the Governor and his wife came over to talk to them afterwards.

"_Très bien_**,"** said the Governor as he patted Chuck on the back. "Come with me after a demonstration like that you need a drink from my private stock. I thought I was back in Buenos Aires, I spent my gap year there."

"Oh let the men go off and talk," said the Governor's wife. "My husband is going to go on forever about Buenos Aires that's where we meet. He was about to go to the University and I was on holiday with my family, we fell in love with each other and tango. So tell me how long have you been dancing together with passion like that it has to be a while."

"I guess over seven years now off and on," said Sarah for once she really didn't have to invent a cover because in all certainty their life together had been a tango.

"Everyone thought I married my wife because of her family's connections but the truth is I fell in love with her the first time I saw her on the dance floor. I knew then that I'd do whatever it took to make her mine. Odd I thought I closed that door when I left," said the Governor as he opened the door to his study and found the light on. Standing over his desk with the safe open was a hooded stranger taking photos of documents.

"Thief," yelled the governor as the hooded person drew a dart pistol and fired. Chuck flashed grabbing a tray from a table blocked the darts. Then he engaged the mask person and they exchanged blows and blocks until the figure broke free and ran out into the garden. Chuck gave pursuit leaping he was able to grab hold of the intruder bringing the person to the ground.

"Chuck, get off me and let me up. I don't have time to explain but I've got to get away," said the woman behind the mask. He immediately recognized the voice.

"What are you doing here? Beckman promise that this wasn't supposed to be a mission," said Chuck as he helped the hooded woman up.

"It's not at least for you," she said as she cold cocked him with her dart gun. "Sorry but you'll be able to sell this easier this way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Capitane there's been an intrusion in the Governor's study," said Marceau over the radio. "I need you here right away the Governor's asking for you."

"I bet he is. John is this your work? You kept me distracted while your people could break in? I want-" Casey never hear what she wanted because Marceau radioed back.

"Mon Capitane, it's _Monsieur_Chuck we found him unconscious in the gardens. The thief attacked him after they fought in the study."

"They fought? Are you sure? Secure the scene and have the men coordinate with the police to comb the grounds. I'm on my way," said Alice then she started to leave but Casey grabbed her by the arm.

"I'm coming with you, Chuck's one of my team," said John. Alice looked at him then looked at his hand so he relaxed his grip.

"Are you asking or are you telling," said Alice because if you're telling I'll tell you, you've got no authority but if you're asking I can understand if it were my man I'd want to be there too."

"Take it however you want as long as it gets me in the room. Alex, go find Sarah and tell her Chuck is down. If you know what's good Alice you won't get in Sarah's way when she finds out. She won't ask or tell."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck came to slowly lying on a sofa in the Governor's study wrapped in a blanket. He lifted his hands to his face looking at his fingers as they slowly came in focus and he realized his clothes were wet.

"Where's he at," Chuck heard Sarah yell. "Let me through right now. You have a choice let me through or go to the hospital and have them mend something I'm going to break. Either way I'm coming through."

"I'd let her through before we have an international incident," said Chuck as he sat up. His head felt like a mule kicked it and he had a knot on his head that rivalled Mount Kilimanjaro.

"Let her through," said Alice. "Good you're awake now so maybe you can give me a statement. We have the Governor's now we need yours"

"Can't this wait until tomorrow?" said Sarah. "Can't you see he's still suffering from shock? We should get you to a doctor."

"No thanks, I have the best doctor I can have," said Chuck as he took her hand. "So Alice what do you want to know I don't remember much."

"The Governor said you two came in and found the thief taking photos of his papers from the safe then he shot at the Governor but you blocked the bullets with a tray. But the thief didn't have a normal gun did he but a dart pistol. We found darts in the tray you used to block them."

"Dastardly using drugs instead of bullets, but it would make it difficult to match the dart to the weapon used."

"If the darts were poisonous but somehow I don't think they are but I won't know that until I've done a tox screen on them."

"Maybe he didn't want to kill or there was no reason to kill. We got lucky and found a thief who cares. I'm just brainstorming for you."

"Yes, President Bush. What a kinder, gentler thief," said Alice sarcastically, "sounds more like cat and mouse but I'm not sure who's the cat and who's the mouse here."

"All I know is I'm the one with the knot on the head and in need of aspirin. Listen we walked in the thief attacked us. I defended your Governor then I chase the thief outside. We fought again and he got lucky, I slipped on the wet grass and he knocked me out. He had a mask on and it was dark so I can't tell you what he looked like."

"How tall was he? What was he built like?" asked Alice something in Chuck's story didn't make sense. "You have to remember something you fought with him."

"I think he was kind of tall maybe as tall as Casey and built about the same. But I could be wrong, I mean I was more concerned at not getting my butt kicked but I did anyway."

"Strange because the Governor said the thief was kind of small. He said he'd even go so far as saying the thief was a woman."

"Really, the Governor said that, well that just goes to show how reliable eye witnesses are. I mean if it were a woman don't you think with my training I couldn't hold my own."

"Maybe, maybe," said Alice as she went over to talk with one of her men then she came back to them. "Well you can all go if there's anything else I know where to contact you and John don't try to fly away we have NATO stinger missiles at the station."

Chuck leaned on Sarah but got everyone together as fast as he could then loaded them up in the limo and headed back to their hotel. Chuck didn't say much, just sat in the back with his arm around Sarah as he watched the driver in the rear view mirror. When the man started to raise the partition Chuck told him to stop he preferred if he left it down. Sarah started to ask why but Chuck shook his head not now.

The storm had cleared by the time they got home and Chuck's headache was almost gone when they got out of the limo. Chuck leaned over to hand the driver a tip then got close whispering something Sarah couldn't hear then he walked back putting his arm around her.

"I'll tell you when were alone," said Chuck but they didn't have to wait long. The stars and the moon same out and the night animals began their serenade.

"John, I really don't want to go up to the room," said Kathleen. "The evening has been going so well and we're still all dressed up. Can we go for a walk first? Maybe a stroll down on the beach under the moonlight." Kathleen was the only one who didn't know what had happened previously.

"I guess so," said John as Alex gave him an evil look.

Chuck, Sarah and Alex got in the elevator to go up to their rooms as Casey and Kathleen took their after midnight stroll. Sarah could tell something was wrong with Alex so she asked what was wrong and Alex confessed.

"I caught Dad and that French woman kissing right before Chuck had his incident. I can't believe he can do something like that then go out with Mom like nothing. How can he?"

"Alex this may be hard for you to understand but he might not have had a choice. Chuck and I received a message to create a distraction which is what we did. Maybe he got the same," said Sarah then she turned to Chuck. "Now can you tell me what really happened? I know you didn't slip and what was going on with you and the driver?"

"I'm not sure I know everything but I hope to tomorrow. You saw the security at the mansion how do you think the thief got in? I can tell you we brought her."


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Chuck

Philip milled around the Governor's study waiting for an opportunity, he had to see what documents the thief had gained access to. He was running through his head all the documents he knew were in the safe but other than a few communiques and treaty drafts the Governor had been asked to review, he couldn't think of anything. The really sensitive material was supposed to be back in the governor's office in the capital building. If not documents then money, jewellery no it just didn't add up.

"Excuse me Sergeant Major I really need to see the Governor. You know who I am and we need to get behind this story before it snowballs out of proportion."

"I'd like to see a snowball here," said Marceau but seeing that Philip wasn't laughing he could see his attempt at humor was wasted. "Listen I can tell the Governor you want to see him but only after he's finished with my Captain. I'm sorry you're just going to have to wait."

Philip wanted to protest but he could see that it was useless so he decided to use another approach instead.

"Sergeant Major maybe you can help me can you tell me how the thief got in and what was taken. The grounds seem well guarded? I saw that you've got that American detained is he a suspect? Do you know yet what was taken?"

"This is all a part of an ongoing investigation so I'm not at liberty to discuss anything right now. I'm sure when the time is right my Captain will communicate with your office."

"But we work for the same people and I need to get something out right now," said Philip trying to get past the Sergeant Major's stone wall but he wasn't budging.

"You need to move along now and wait. You work for the Governor, I work for France," said Marceau. The Sergeant Major knew he had mouths at home to feed and he wasn't going to risk his career by breathing a wrong word. Besides he just didn't like Philip anyway, he had always though he was a slimy little man and there was no way he was going to help him.

"Well I never," said Philip as he _feigned to be outraged then started to storm off looking behind him to see if it worked._

_"__Well never have I," was the _Sergeant Major's reply as he let Philip go and turned back to his job organizing the grounds search. Philip's feigned outrage became real as he stormed off but as he was lucky as he was walking through the mansion he bumped into the Governor's wife.

"Madeleine," said Philip, "I thought you'd be with your husband. Why are you here?"

"Someone had to take care of our guests and see them out. This is not how I envisioned this evening ending but all in all the party was a success even without the closing fireworks. Besides, there was enough excitement in the end."

"I was trying to see the Governor but that stupid Sergeant Major won't let me see him. I hope he's alright. None of your jewels were taken where they?"

"The Sergeant Major is just doing his job and I can tell you that Jacque is fine thanks to that young American. The man saved him from a hail of bullets fired by that evil thief as he made his escape. We don't do public hangings anymore, do we?"

"No that went after the guillotine was invented but capital punishment was abolished in 1981 and is now illegal under the constitution."

"I wish they had had the good sense to put an asterisk," said the Governor's wife more rambling than actually believing what she said.

"So the American saved the Governor is what you're saying? That sounds strange," said Philip without thinking what he said.

"There's nothing strange about it the man risked his own life for my husband's. The man should be put in for a Légion d'honneur. Yes Philip I want you to start the paperwork immediately."

"When I said strange I meant strange that a man should have that much courage to risk his life for someone he's just met. But as far as the medal goes, we're going to have to knock it down some that honor is only given to French citizens as I've been reminded time and time again. The last person being you husband just this morning. But don't worry I'll think of some way to reward the man properly."

"Thanks Philip I knew I could trust you," said Madeleine as they walked back to the Governor's study together. It looked like the _Gendarmerie_ and the police were starting to clear out. The Governor came out and kissed his wife ignoring Philip.

"I know you were worried about me," said the Governor, "but looks like someone above was watching over me and sent that American."

"Governor I need to send out a press statement, what do you want me to say? If we don't get something out soon they could invent something and what would that look like back home?"

"You're right Philip I need to call the Foreign Minister right away. As far as the press release just say there was a thief he broke in but was detected thanks to the ever vigilant police force on our island."

"Good, good I can spin that but what do I tell them about what he took or about the safe?"

"Philip," said the Governor turning pale and grabbing Philip by the collar, literally dragging him aside. "You don't mention a word about it and if anyone asks, the thief was scared off before he could take anything, or see anything. Got that? I don't want a word mentioned about the safe or even hinted at it do you understand? I need to hear you say it do you understand?"

"Yes Sir I understand not a word," said Philip now he really had to find out what was in it.

"Good I knew I could count on you," said the Governor then he turned his attention back to his wife and put his arm around her. "Alons-y mon petit chou chou I think we've had enough excitement for one night. I think it's time to go to bed."

The Governor left with his wife as the police cleared out of the study, leaving Philip to turn off the lights and pull the door. After everyone left he immediately went to the safe only to find the Governor had changed the combination.

"Crap," said Philip but he should have realized the Governor would've had to after everything that had happened. "Okay think, you saw what was in it just yesterday and there was nothing important. What could've changed?"

Suddenly a light came on and he went to the Governor's appointment book he had on his desk. He remembered it because he had offered to get him a computerized version so he wouldn't have to carry around that huge old book and his calendar could be automatically updated but the Governor wouldn't hear of it.

"Here we go the eyesore," said Philip, which was what he called the book. He turned the book to today's appointments. "Yes here we go, it has to be one of these in the mansion this morning. Crap!" Listed as a ten o'clock _Centre d'expérimentation du Pacifique which meant it had to do in some way with their plot._ He had to get word to Paul.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey and Kathleen came walking back to the hotel after their stroll along the beach. The Moon and stars were out shining down on them from above. The air was permeated with the smell of tropical flowers and the sound of night animals, everything was right.

"Doesn't this remind you of our plans for Niagara Falls," said Kathleen as she laughed. "It's the exact same thing right."

"That's something I've missed a lot these years," said Casey. "It may sound stupid but I always liked hearing you laugh."

"John what happened to us? I mean I know you got what you always wanted you're a hero now and people respect you but what about us?"

"I don't know we were young and I was stupid and things got screwed up. I wasn't supposed to ship out then but there was a Colonel named Keller who had everything planned out for me. Just he never planned you in my life for me. I know it sounds like a copout but it's the truth."

"Is that why you proposed to me in that bus station in Buffalo?" asked Kathleen but he saw she was asking for more and he just wasn't sure he had more to offer.

"Not exactly the most romantic spot in the world," said Casey, "I wish I'd been able to do better. You deserved better. The only thing I can say is I'm sorry."

"To me it was the most romantic place in the whole world and I'll always have that day. I'll always have that look on your face. You know, the truth is, there's no such thing as a perfect moment or perfect spot. All you need is the perfect man and that was you."

"Kat I don't know what you expect me to say," said Casey but before he could say anything more Chuck appeared from the lobby.

"Hey guys did you have a nice stroll," said Chuck as he felt the tension in the air. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting but I need to talk to you John."

"Well I need to go up to the room Alex is probably waiting up for me and I shouldn't keep her up. John it was nice to walk down memory lane with you once again."

"Same here Kat, same here," said Casey. He could've kicked himself because after everything she had said that was all he could come up with. He wasn't sure how but he was positive that somehow this was Chuck's fault.

"Good night," said Chuck as he and Casey walked her to the elevator and sent her off back up to her room.

"Chuck tell me why I shouldn't give you twin peaks on your head," said Casey as he grabbed Chuck by the collar.

"Casey you're hurting the Intersect. I supposed you never told her about kissing Ilsa. That's right Alex told us she caught you," said Chuck as he released his grip, "so I came down to stop you from doing anything you'd have to blame the moon or stars on."

"What are you talking about? We went for a walk, talked then came back that's all and if you think you saw or heard anything else you probably got hit too hard on the head and if you say anything your head will become a TV series, Twin Peaks."

"I understand John you have difficulty in dealing with your feelings. You're always saying that they can get you killed, but in your case I think if you don't sort them out they'll kill you or one of your women will."

"What are you talking about and why are we doing this here? Chuck I swear I going to…" Casey never finished his threat.

"I met Gertrude this evening," said Chuck. "I'm sorry there was no other way to tell you other than come out with it point blank. The surprises for you just keep on coming."

"What are you talking about? When? Christ the thief in the mansion that was why you gave that vague description. It was her, wasn't it?"

"Right on all accounts. We didn't have much time just that this is her mission and I guess we were the distraction or window dressing to keep the French occupied. We should know more tomorrow I sent word to her to meet us at the plane. If it's worth anything I feel for you."

"Crap all three together on one island with me," said Casey as his brain was beginning to register the magnitude and depth of excrement he was in. "I've got to go somewhere. I need to leave. There has to be a firefight somewhere with low odds of survival."

"John, it's not that bad. Okay listen to me this might help, imagine there's a burning building picture that in your mind. The fire department is hours out and they won't arrive in time. You happen to be passing by when you hear cries for help. The flames are leaping out all around and all three of your women are inside but you can save only one, who would you save?"

"That's about the most _asinine_example I've ever hear. First Ilsa survived a bomb blast in Bosnia walking away from it unscathed and Gertrude faced far worse when she was with the KGB the only person that really needs my help is Kat. But when we first got together she put out some mighty wicked blazes in the kitchen trying to cook for me. If that did happen they'd have the blaze under control, if not put out, by the time the fire department arrived."

"It was supposed to be an exercise to get you in touch with… Oh never mind. Alex thinks you kissed Ilsa as a distraction for Gertrude's mission. I hope that's what it was and leave it there. You might have failed Roan's course twice but you must have learned something." Casey replied with a grunt.

With that they rode the elevator together back up to their rooms. Casey was quiet the whole way up, Chuck could tell he was thinking then just before he went inside Casey turned around.

"Thanks Chuck," he grunted then went inside. He wanted to say something in reply but John disappeared too fast. He just shook his head and went inside his own room.

Chuck was quiet he didn't want to wake up Sarah or Sam so he went to the bathroom to change. After he was done and ready he made his way in the dark to his side of the bed only to hear the soft low snoring he recognized. Sam was sleeping on his side with Mr. Rabbit. He kissed her on the forehead tucking her in before retreating to the sofa when he lay down and fell asleep. Somewhere before dawn he felt warm lips on his and the unmistakable smell of Sarah's perfume.

"Oh Jill what are you doing here you have to be quiet Sarah will hear you," he said with his eyes closed and smile across his face.

"I swear I'll beat you," said Sarah as she caressed his face. "Do you want to try again?" Chuck laughed as he reached up and pulled her close to kiss her. "Oh! wait there's not much room here."

"There's enough for the two of us," Chuck said as she lay on top of him. "See I told you," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"I think I fell asleep with Sam in bed I'm sorry if you had to sleep here. If you want you can go sleep on my side and I'll take the couch for the rest of the night."

"No I'm good but you can stay here with me just rest your head on my chest and go to sleep," said Chuck as she began to listen to his heart. Somehow just listening to it and knowing he was there was soothing before long the night was gone and light was shining through the windows.

"Well are you two going to sleep through the morning," said a voice from a chair across from them. Chuck and Sarah slowly woke up. The voice was familiar but Chuck was having trouble with focusing. Then he saw their intruder: Gertrude Verbanski. She was sitting in a chair across from them with Sam in her arms. "Are they always like this in the morning," she asked Sam. Sam giggled then got down from Gertrude and walked over to them as they tried to get untangled.

"You know Gertrude, you and John could use a lesson on how to use a doorbell. I realize it's a modern invention but it does come in handy."

"Especially if one of these days I should shoot an intruder," added Sarah as she picked Sam up and started to get up to change her.

"Don't worry I've already taken care of her," said Gertrude as Chuck and Sarah both looked at her. "What it's not like I grew up under a rock. And to answer your question about the doorbell I came in from the balcony rappelling from the roof and when I came in Sam was sitting up in bed playing with that rodent."

"It's a rabbit," said Sarah, "We call it Mr. Rabbit."

"Right, Okay, but the same family just longer ears and shorter tail as well as more meat," said Gertrude.

"Mine," said Sam as she held her rabbit tight and tried to hide in behind her.

"Gertrude we're supposed to meet at noon on the plane. Why are you here now? And what is this mission you're on? I thought you were strictly a private contractor."

"Yeah and did you have to hit me so hard?" said Chuck as he rubbed the knot on his head. It had gone down a little but it still hurt.

"It sold your story to Ilsa didn't it?" said Gertrude. Both Sarah and Chuck looked at each other. "What? You didn't think I'd get involved with someone and not know about their past. I know all about Sugar Bear. I was hoping he'd throw Ilsa off. Listen, your General contracted me to find out about reports of weapons grade plutonium-239 that was showing up on the black market. I started running down leads and scumbags and I ended up here. I don't know who's involved or how high up it goes. But that PR specialist for the Governor is dirty I followed him and caught him with some other guy I haven't been able to get a name on yet."

"How can we help?" asked Sarah as Sam started stealing looks at Gertrude. "What do you want us to do? We should really go get Casey."

"No, absolutely not, I shouldn't even be speaking to you now and especially not to Sugar Bear, you guys are supposed to be on vacation and that's all. The reason I'm here is I have some documents written in a cypher I need translated and I need it done fast. I talked with your General and she told me I could read you two in but just you two," said Verbanski as she handed Chuck a tablet.

Chuck gave Sarah a look trying to understand what he should do but she shrugged her shoulders than nodded back.

"What? Am I missing something here, this is from your General. She said you two would be able to do it. I'm just in a bind and I need this done right away. Look at it and tell me how long it's going to take."

Chuck tapped the screen then pulled up the photos of the text she had taken the night before then flashed. He grabbed Sarah's hand and squeezed.

"I'm sorry," he said to Sarah kissing her hand.

"Really Ozzie and Harriet can we get on with it. I need to know how long is this going to take. My whole mission could be hanging on this."

"What do you want to know," said Chuck as he read the documents. "Here I think this is what you want. The French were asked by us to explain some Plutonium-239 with a French signature that was found by the Mossad in Iran. The French Foreign Ministry asked the Centre _d'expérimentation du Pacifique_ to inventory their stock of Plutonium-239 on Mururoa. It's explained all here after the tests ended a stock pile of Plutonium-239 was left over and it was considered too dangerous to ship back to France so it was left there. But there's something wrong with the reports," said Chuck as he flipped back and forth between documents.

"Sweetie what is it? Did you find something?"

"It's right here," said Chuck as he point to lines of illegible text. "Oh I'm sorry you can't read this."

"You know I could pistol whip you again for the fun of it."

"I can see why you and John get along you both have such radiant personalities. Okay, the problem is although the inventory came back that the amount of material is the same another test was done on the level of radiation that was being emitted."

"Christ I see it too," said Sarah as she flashed.

"Okay that leaves Sam and me in the dark. Can we common mortals be enlightened?"

"You definitely sound like Casey now," said Chuck as Gertrude growled. "Okay you see the radiation levels have dropped while the mass has remained the same so you know that that means. Someone has been stealing the Plutonium and substituting it with lead probably."


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own Chuck

The three just sat there without saying a word trying to wrap their heads around what Chuck had just read and looking at the tablet. Questions came to mind as to who, why and how but they didn't have enough information to answer those. The only thing they was knew was 'what', and it was the 'what' that terrified them. The only person who seemed unaffected was Sam, no one noticed the little _mischievous_ grin she had on her face as she climbed down off the sofa then walked over to Verbanski with Mr. Rabbit in hand. They thought she wanted to be held but instead she kicked Gertrude in the shin then ran back to Sarah.

"Ouch! What did I do? Yes you better run," said Gertrude feigning to be hurt rubbing her leg. "What Nursery school are you sending her to rug rat commando training?"

"Sorry but you have to admit you did hit me first," said Chuck, "and we Bartowskis, we take care of our own so I guess she was just getting even for me."

"Well folks I hate to rappel down then run but I've got to go. Thanks to you my mission is done here. Enjoy the rest of your vacation," said Gertrude as she snatched the tablet from Chuck and headed back towards the window.

"What do you mean over? You've only begun; don't you want to know who's behind this? Or how they stole the Plutonium? Or even what they're planning on doing with it?"

"NMP Chuck, 'not my problem' I was contracted to bring back proof so your government could address this behind closed doors in the United Nations at the next Security Council meeting. That's what I'm getting paid for nothing else. Chuck it's all about the bottom line, that's something you could learn."

"You realize this place and everyone you meet in the street are at risk. Crap the world could be at risk. Everyone you love and hold dear are at risk then you come out and say it's not my problem, dasvidaniya baby."

"Hey, don't play the KGB card on me, you guys were just as cold hearted. Sure I was one of the KGB's most ruthless spies till the fall but I still had feelings. I still remember Minsk, 1995. I was there for work and was paid well I admit; John called himself a patriot. 

"Wow, 1995, I think I told Casey I was still in middle school when he told us this story," said Chuck as Verbanski gave him a look and growled. "Sorry, you were saying."

"Well to make a long story short it ended in an altercation. Come to think of it that's the way most of my relationships end up. I don't know what it is they either die or I leave I don't know why," said Gertrude as Sarah had a strange look. Chuck thought about asking but Sarah just shook her head and motioned him to be quiet. "Anyway I was lucky I got away and John got a Rosewell blade in the shoulder. It made a nasty scar right over one of his scars that happen to be one of my favorites. A bit of bad luck but they say all's fair in love and war but I think I've made it up to him these past few years."

"Gertrude," said Casey as he walked through the door, "what are you doing here? I thought we weren't going to meet until later."

"Plans have changed Johnny and it was fun seeing you at the ball all dressed up and decked out last night. Say hi to Alex and Kathleen for me," said Gertrude as she went to the balcony hooked herself to a rope then leaped off.

"Casey you know how to pick your women. Gertrude really knows how to make exit," said Chuck as he got up to close the balcony door. "I assume you came over because you wanted to tell us something?"

"Right sorry Gertrude has this effect on me," said Casey momentarily zone out. "Oh what I wanted to say was Kathleen and Alex are getting ready for breakfast and wanted to know if you guys wanted to meet us downstairs in ten? But I think I need to know what's going on."

"Chuck please brief John while I make our little tiger and myself presentable," said Sarah as she got up taking Sam with her to change her clothes. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Philip and Paul met back in the park before dawn the next morning. Philip called him from outside the mansion the night before and organized the meet. Things that had happened were strange and just didn't add up. In his gut he had this feeling of impending disaster and for the first time in his life he was second guessing himself. This second guessing was causing him to have doubts, not only doubts in the mission, but also doubts in the people around him like Paul so when they met he snapped.

"What's going on can you tell me? I need to know you've got everything under control. I've put myself way out on a limb for the cause and I feel I'm alone out there," said Philip as soon as Paul sat down.

"And good morning to you too, what's got you so worked up? The incident at the Governor's last night? I wouldn't worry about it, it seems like nothing was taken but you're right we need to get a look inside that's why I brought you this," said Paul as he passed him a small package.

"What's inside," asked Philip as he looked around then took the package and slipped it quickly into his briefcase.

"Put it close to the safe door and it will find the combination for you then open it. Included is a high resolution spy camera, I want you to take pictures of any documents that we might need to take a closer look at. This needs to be done as soon as possible, any questions?"

"No I'm good to go I'll come up with some excuse and get back in. The idiot wife likes me so it shouldn't be difficult. There is one thing I just don't understand and it keeps bugging me, if those two spies are out to find out our plans why did that guy fight the thief? I just don't understand."

"You're right it seems odd but something we won't have to worry about soon. I've got three guys who are going to take care of them. Don't worry, I told them to make it look like a mugging gone wrong. Whatever their game is it'll end today."

"Good that's one less problem we'll have to deal with but are we sure we're eliminating the right party? Whatever, I just hope these guys are better than the ones you sent on the plane," said Philip as he got up then stopped. "Oh one last thing I want to talk with the Commandant directly. I think I've earned that right by now."

"You know he doesn't like to get his hands dirty that's why he has people like me and you," said Paul but he could see Philip wasn't backing down. "Okay I'll tell him but it's your head you're putting in the guillotine."

"I understand but with great risks go great rewards," said Philip as he walked away heading back to his car then left for the Governor's mansion.

"And an early grave, never forget that mon ami," said Paul as he picked up his phone and dialled a number. "Commandant, this is Paul I just met with Philip and he wants to speak with you. …. I know he's not following the chain. …. You know he's a friend of mine. …. You know where my heart is and if you order me I'll make it happen and yes I remember how to take orders. … Very well as you ordered."

Paul hung up his phone and put it away then sat there for a while watching the sun come up over the horizon and its rays spreading out over the bay. A scene that happened every morning but one he never grew tired of. Men and women were already out running along the beach. There were some people out strolling their dogs in the park. Even the birds were already out calling back and forth as they foraged for food. As he sat there he heard rustling in the bushes closed to him then a large man stepped out.

"Henri what have you got for me," said Paul as the large man handed him a bloody digital camera with a telescopic lens. "Henri I asked you to take the man alive I can't find out who he works for if he's dead."

"Sorry Boss but he didn't want to give me the camera. He fought back and things got out of hand. I'll do better next time, I promise."

"Henri what am I going to do with you? What were you thinking? You'd invite him to have tea and biscuits then he'd just follow you along to home? Your father is laughing at me somewhere. If he hadn't saved my life by giving his up I wouldn't have this debt. I'd almost be worth taking the bullet myself to get out of his debt. Fate is a strange creature mon ami."

"I'm sorry sir, I will learn to be better, like my father."

"Well I wouldn't follow all of his examples, some of those got him killed. Okay I'm being too hard on you at least you eliminated a threat. Come sit down here next to me and admire the view while I look through the camera's memory to see if we have the problem I believe we have."

Henri sat down and remained still as he watched the people wasting their time on the beach of that was his perspective. Already it was beginning to get hot and he was starting the sweat through his shirt as he tried to figure out why he was sitting there. This was just a lot of crap he thought watching the sunrise and walking in the park.

"Come on Henri," said Paul, "we need to go. I need to contact our team they have a lot of work to do today. If they were on a salary I'd have to pay them overtime."

They got up from the bench taking the camera with them then walked to a parking lot where they left their car. Parked in the same lot was a white panel van that seemed to have oil leaking from the undercarriage. As they drove off Paul heard the scream of a passing jogger who discovered that the leak wasn't oil but the blood of the driver inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck took everyone out for lunch, he had gotten the address from the front desk along with directions. If this was supposed to be a vacation, it was time that they treated it like one and this he'd start with a surprise for Sarah. At the front desk they had assured them that the place was close by. However, now that they had been walking for almost an hour without seeing anything that resembled a place to eat and Casey was ready to take it out on Chuck.

"Sweetie we can stop anywhere and grab something to eat then hit the beach or go sightseeing or whatever else you guys want."

"No, no I promised something special and I'm going to deliver. We're almost there I know it. Just a little bit further and we'll be there."

"Chuck you said that a half hour ago and fifteen minutes before that," said Casey, "barring any flash I think you've gotten us lost."

"Oh Ye of little faith Casey," said Chuck as he led them to a park next to the bay, "We're here this is called Palace Vai'ete and in the middle we'll find the Red Bull."

"Does it come in a can? Do we eat it or drink? I could use the energy about now," said Casey as Alex elbowed him to behave.

"Chuck is only trying to do something nice for Sarah," she whispered, "something you and Morgan should learn how to do. I overheard him organize this with the front desk clerk so play along and play nice."

"Funny John, very funny," said Chuck as he led them through the lush park to a very nice restaurant where he took them inside.

"Reservations s'il vous _plaît_," said the headwaiter as he greeted them at the entrance with menus in hand.

"Carmichael, we called from the Milton earlier," said Chuck as the waiter immediately smiled like he was in on a secret.

"Oh mais oui, follow me this way please," said the man taking them to a table in the back with a nice fresh floral bouquet as a center piece and a high chair already set at the table.

"Chuck you know how I feel about surprises, what did you do? You organized all this, didn't you?" said Sarah as she took Sam and placed her in her chair. Sam banged on the high chair with her rabbit. "I think she's telling you she's hungry and is demanding to be feed."

"Well she won't have to wait long this place specializes in c_rêpes_ so I pre-ordered for everyone that's why we had to walk around for so long I had to give them time to prepare. I ordered c_rêpes_ cherry jubilee and crepes jambon fromage as starters. Casey, I know you'll want more no problem and for you my love I had them make you something special. _Garçon_, you can bring it out," said Chuck as the headwaiter who was standing off to the side signaled another waiter to bring in a huge plate of c_rêpes_ covered with Rocky Road ice cream."

"Oh you," said Sarah as she kissed Chuck, "What am I going to do with you? I never know what to expect from you Mr. Bartowski."

"Love, love is what you can expect from me, every day for the rest of our lives," said Chuck as Sam banged her rabbit again. "Well I think we need to feed the tiger. _Garçon_ you can bring in the rest."

They sat down and ate and ate and ate. Even Casey was full when they finally finished and by then the afternoon had gave way to evening. As the team was finally enjoying their vacation three men walked in taking a table by the door on the other side of cashier. One man got up and stepped outside while the rest ordered. He walked around behind the restaurant and when he was sure he was alone then he made a phone call.

"They're inside with a group of Americans, probably tourists for their cover. We'll follow them out and whack the whole group if we have to. …. No we won't make any mistakes …. I know no witnesses but there's a kid with them. …. I understand I don't need to be told twice. …. More work, sure no problem. Send me the details. …." said the man but he wasn't prepared for the name and photo he received. "I got it but are you sure? We're whacking our own now. …. Yes, yes, I know. Okay I've got to go."

The man went back in and sat down at the table with his other two friends. They had already eaten when Chuck walked over to pay and to thank the owner for everything.

"Thanks here," said Chuck as he handed the man his credit card, "take out extra for your people too. It was a great surprise for my wife and our friends, everyone really liked it. I'll recommend this place to all my friends."

"Merci beaucoup," said the owner as he swiped Chuck card. They were chatting when Chuck happened to look up and in the mirror behind the till Chuck saw the tattoo on one of the men's forearm. He had the same tattoo as the men on the plane. Chuck flashed.

"Are you feeling okay," asked the owner as he handed Chuck back his card and he helped steady Chuck.

"Yeah, fine maybe we I exaggerated a little with the chardonnay I swear it's as good as Rombauer," said Chuck.

"That's because it is. Our house wine comes from California. French wine costs too much to import here so we get ours from California. It's just as good and costs a third."

"I have to agree," said Chuck. Then he made his way back to his table stopping for a second to admire a framed print of the island. What Chuck was actually doing was watching the men sitting at the table in the reflection. He walked back to the table where he kissed Sarah then Sam.

"Is everything okay," asked Sarah detecting something was off with Chuck.

"Oh John the owner wanted to offer us cigars but I turned him down but on second thought you might like one. He said that they were handmade for Castro," said Chuck ignoring Sarah's question because he didn't want to lie or break their pact.

"And you turned him down? Are you crazy? Come on a Cuban is what this evening out is missing," said Casey as he walked back out with Chuck. But as soon as they were out of sight from the table Chuck pushed him towards the restrooms to be alone.

"I'm sorry but I made up the story about the cigar. I need your back up piece then you need to take everyone back to the hotel."

"Chuck what's going on?" said Casey as he handed him his Colt from his ankle holster. "You know this isn't a toy. I'm going to need an explanation before I hand this over to you."

"There are three men sitting at the table by the door," said Chuck as he checked the weapon. "One of them has the same tattoo as the guys on the plane and they're all ex French Foreign Legion. I'm going to take them outside wait ten minutes then take everyone to the hotel."

"Listen you might have a computer in your head but bullets still make you dead. Those men are trained killers why don't you let me help you; I can even up the odds a bit."

"John if I'm right they don't know about you so you and the others should be safe. They're here for Sarah and me. I need you to promise no matter what you hear outside you won't come looking. You just need to get everyone back to the hotel."

"If they know about you two then why don't you take Sarah?"

"Yes, why don't you take Sarah," said Sarah standing behind them. "You don't think I can't tell when something is wrong and it didn't take me long to flash too." Chuck started to protest but she put a finger up to his lips to be silent. "What would you do if you were me?"

"Okay, I have a plan but for now you need to go back to the table and sit tight while I go stir up a hornet's nest," said Chuck as he explained to them his plan.

"Chuck I don't like it, I ought to come with you to face them down. What happens if they want to get it over with and move on?"

"They could but I don't think so they have their orders. John, just make sure the rest get back to the hotel safely. You know this non-mission is racking up the head count."

Chuck went over to a waiter and ordered four glasses of Courvoisier's cognac. When the waiter came with the tray Chuck took it from him then went over to the men at the table.

"On the house," he said as he put a glass in front of each. "Personally I prefer Scotch but since this is your last drink I thought this should be like a last meal. Boys, I going to walk out that door then go behind this establishment. If you want to live you'll leave and go the opposite direction, if not you take your life in your hands," said Chuck as he downed his drink then looked at the glass. "Like I said I prefer Scotch and I plan on having one afterwards."

"Check to see if his partner is still at the table," said their leader as went to look out the door watching Chuck walk behind the restaurant.

"Yeah she's still there eating and laughing. I did a quick head count and they're all there even that big guy. I don't know it could still be a trap. What do you think?"

"I think he just made our job easier. Let's go, but remember this is supposed to look like a mugging."


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own Chuck

Chuck walked back down the alley behind the restaurant preparing himself mentally. He drew Casey's Colt and waited for his guests. He knew by throwing down the gauntlet like he had the men inside couldn't refuse. He just hoped he hadn't gotten too cocky this time but he had to keep them distracted long enough to get the rest to safety. But he couldn't help think, was this the life he wanted for his daughter? And was it this life that chased his father away? But these were all thoughts he had to put out of his head now. He had to concentrate and think about protecting what he loved and he knew had to do. He heard the sound of men approaching and saw their shadows on the wall.

"So you're armed, good," said their leader. "At first I thought you were just stupid but it's still three against one as they drew weapons too. This isn't some American western you might be quick but you can't get all three of us before one of us gets you."

"This is the deal we do this here you three and me but you let the rest walk free. If you agree I'll let you all live if not we'll just have to see how things wash out. Those are my terms," said Chuck flat toned staring cold straight at them.

"I take it back you are stupid. This is my deal you call out your lady partner then we kill the two of you and that's that no one else needs to get hurt but we're on a clock tick tock," said their leader just as cold.

"Well that lady inside isn't just my partner, she's also my wife, so the answer to you demand is no. We'll settle this here and between us. I've got an e-ticket to hell with your name one, you can validate it onboard."

"Big words, okay I guess we'll have to whack everyone," said the man as they started to raise their weapons.

"Wait, wait, you know I've never really been fond of guns. They really aren't my thing," said Chuck as he sat his weapon down. "I wonder what the police are going to think if they find my body with bullet holes but no bruises. Wouldn't look much like a mugging but more an execution. Then they'll do an investigation and what will they find? I haven't got an idea but I don't think your boss will be happy. I don't know if he's the forgiving type or if you guys will become lose ends waiting to be tied up. What say we do this old school a little hand to hand or are you afraid I might kick your butts."

"I take it back you're not stupid, you're insane," said the man as he pointed his gun then hesitated thinking about the hit they were to do next. "But you're right. You two go and make him look like he's been mugged."

"With pleasure you talk too much, said the one man to Chuck as the other nodded then they loosened up and stretched.

"Take your time I wouldn't want you to spring yourself or pull a muscle. I don't suppose you want to follow any sort of rules like three minute rounds or a ten count when someone goes down."

"Oh you're going down alright but you're not ever going to get up," growled one as he charged Chuck throwing a right step through. Chuck flashed. He brush blocked the punch with this left then reverse chopped the assailants throat from under with this right changing it into a grab at the same time stepping behind with his lead leg to throw the man over his hip sending him straight down on his spine. It looked almost like a pile driver in wrestling except this wasn't fake. There was a loud thud as he hit followed by a low groan along with a small cloud of dust and debris on impact. Chuck finished him off by grabbing his hair and bouncing his head off the pavement.

"Next," said Chuck as both men looked at each other. They were both stunned at how fast the whole thing was one minute their friend was up raging the next, down and out.

"Merde," said the other man as he pulled a K-bar knife slashing out at Chuck. He jumped back in time so the man cut air. Then as he lunged forward Chuck side stepped checking the knife hand with his right delivering a left hammer fist to the ribs. Holding on to the wrist Chuck extended the man's arm and in a circular aikido move he used the man's own forward momentum against him. The man flew to the ground with Chuck still holding his wrist then with a flick the man screamed in pain as his arm was wrenched out of the socket and the knife went flying. He was rolling crying on the ground holding his arm unable to move it.

"Very good Monsieur you fight well but I still have my gun and we can dispense with the dance now. I still am going to kill you then go inside for the rest."

"A couple of things you ought to know. First this little martial arts demonstration was just a diversion and a way to equal out the odds," said Chuck as he got his breath.

"And what is the second? I suppose you're going to tell the cavalry is here to save you like in your American shows. They rode in to save the day, nice try but I'm not buying."

"No not the cavalry just my wife," said Chuck as he dusted himself off. "Hi Love I really wish you could've gotten here a little bit earlier you should've seen my Steven Seagal move."

"If you don't drop that weapon I'm going to paint the walls with your fricking brains," said Sarah standing behind the man. "Sorry I tried but someone made an oopsie and it had to be cleaned up first. But I wish you'd forget that movie stuff and do some real training. I think you and I need to do some serious training in the gym."

"Oh I like that idea," said Chuck as smiled and let his imagination run wild.

"Hey, before you let things get out of control, I'm not talking about that kind of workout. Are you still thinking about the whole baseball team idea again," said Sarah then she turned back to the gun for hire. "And you drop the gun I'm not giving you another warning."

"You two are crazy," said the man as he raised his weapon to shoot Chuck. Sarah fired two quick rounds and the man dropped. Chuck went over kicking his pistol away first then he bent over to check him.

"He's gone," said Chuck as he looked up at her shaking his head. "Well he's not going to give us any answers. You know I'm getting tired," he said as he went through the man's pockets. "Cell phone, I got a cell phone."

"Good but tires of what? Us? Me?"

"No don't be silly, I'm just saying is it too much to ask for that we be able to go out without having to ask for the check and the body count at the end of the evening?"

"Sweetie you're spiralling, stop spiralling, I had to shoot him he was going to shoot you," said Sarah as pistol whipped the guy with the dislocated shoulder to render him unconscious.

"No, I know you did but I'm saying you shouldn't have to," said Chuck as they heard police sirens. "Sam was with us for Christ's sake."

"I know and you're right but you can't freak out now. Come on we need to go there's nothing else here," said Sarah. She took him by the hand and they disappeared in crowd that was gathering as blue lights came in sight then they made way their through the park.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Philip went to the Governor's mansion with the excuse he needed to recover his glasses he had left in the study. He let himself in and made it past the servants without being seen. He had to hide behind a curtain off the ballroom until a group of workers finished removing the bunting. Then when the coast was clear he made a beeline for the study using his master key he opened the door and was inside.

"Okay now we need to see if Paul's toys are going to work," said Philip to himself as he put the device close to the door. Once in place a series of numbers rolled by on the digital screen stopping when it was done and the door clicked open.

"Good, good," Philip said to himself as he opened the door and pulled out the documents inside. He leafed through them quickly until he came to a folder marked Top Secret from the Foreign Ministry but when he opened it he discovered it was written in code.

"Crap, I need the cypher," he said to himself. He knew what he needed and where it was. It was locked away in the Governor's office in the capital building. Suddenly he realized why the Governor had acted the way he had. Sensitive documents had to be kept separated from the decryption device, it only made sense. He laid them out on the Governor's desk taking photos of each page before putting them away. He had just closed the safe and was about to leave when the Governor's wife came walking in on him.

"Oh Philip you're here. I didn't know you were here? How'd you get in?"

"One of the servants let me in and the study was open. I forgot my favorite pair of glasses here last night in all the commotion and I can't read a thing without them."

"I know what you mean I have the same problem. They're quite a nuisance to keep up with I guess the hazards of growing old."

"Yes Madame," said Philip as the Governor's wife gave him a look. "I mean yes Madeleine. Well I need to go and get back to work your husband will be looking for me."

"Well I was just about to have some tea would you like to join me. I'm sure my husband can survive on his own for a little while and if he complains tell him it was my fault."

"I really do…" Philip started but Madeleine wouldn't hear any excuses.

"Philip tea is the one unifying drink that fends off civilization from anarchy and as such it is our duty to hold up its buttresses and defend it against the barbaric invaders on the other side. The only answer I'll accept from you my friend is which do you prefer, milk or lemon."

Philip resigned himself that there was no escape so he retreated with Madeleine where they had afternoon tea in the garden among the Bougainvillea. Paul would have to wait to get his intel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex carried Sam back to the hotel with John and Kathleen bringing up the rear. They left the restaurant soon after Sarah left to meet Chuck. Kathleen thought the way Sarah kissed Sam goodbye was strange almost as if she wasn't coming back then asked Alex to take her back to the hotel and that that they should stay close to John. Alex didn't like it either but she didn't want her mother or Sam to see how concerned she was so she put on her game face. But she kept stealing glances at her father who she could tell was in full combat mode.

"John look at all the police at our hotel and isn't that that woman in uniform who dropped the clip board last night," said Kathleen. "There has to be at least five police cars who are they looking for Al Capone?"

"I think they're waiting for us. Kat it's time I came clean," said John as he started looking at the ground and scratching his finger with the other. Kathleen had mentioned to him that Alex did the same thing. "That woman's name was Ilsa when I first met her in Bosnia in 2004, my cover was Energy Consultant and her cover was as an AP Photojournalist. We had a fling then there was a bomb blast and I thought she was dead. Then she showed up in Burbank in 2007 before disappearing again until now. I want to say I didn't feel anything but I don't want to lie to you. You can say something now. If you want to scream and hit me go ahead I understand."

"Well I appreciate the honesty and since we're confessing I haven't been a saint either. I've had relationships and met other people. I think John I need to know what you feel for this woman."

"And if I tell you I don't know what would you say? I'm sorry, if you had asked me that before last night I'd say she was dead and buried for me but now I don't know and that's the truth."

"I think you need to figure things out," said Kat as she took this hand. "My Alex, my soldier, I'll always have him in my heart. He was my soldier who went off to war and never came home. This time with you I never expected and I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it but let's just say we take it slow and see where this leads."

"Maybe someday we can make it to Niagara Falls," said John as he led them to the hotel.

"Maybe but for right now we need to take it one day at a time," said Kathleen as Alice and the Sergeant Major came walking up to them. "I'm not going to lie; part of me would like to punch her in the face."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah made their way through the city stopping outside the hotel that was surrounded by police cars. They saw the Sergeant Major standing out front on his phone obviously directing the search for them. As they were about to go in Chuck grabbed Sarah by the arm.

"Wait we need to talk first. Those men were after us if we go in they could come back and try to finish the job. I don't know how to tell you this but to keep them safe we need to stay away," said Chuck. Sarah looked at him in silence she wanted to argue he was wrong but he wasn't. "This isn't easy for me to say and you can understand why but my father once told me sometimes to protect the ones we love we have to stay away."

"Okay say we stay away and go dark then what do we do? Where do we go? The PBY would make a good temporary base but then we'll need something else. It won't take Alice long to go looking there."

"We can tap into the CCTV on the piers for now to keep an eye out that should give me enough time to retrieve the data off our shooters cell phone. If we have time I'd like to tap into LiDar and do a scan of the area and use the military side with LWIR, DISC and a UV-LIF."

"Okay while you're doing all that I can try to contact Beckman and maybe arrangements for an evac of Sam and Kathleen through the embassy. The question is what do we do with Casey, you know what he's going to say."

"I know but for now he's on guard duty."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice conducted her questioning in Chuck and Sarah's room because that was where Sam had all of her things. Sam sat quietly between Alex and Kathleen as Alice tried to quietly question what was going on. Or better she was trying to be quiet but she was getting the feeling she was getting the run around and she had about reached her limit.

"John this is what I have, I've got two men in the hospital and one in the morgue. All three with records that make Hannibal Lecture look like a choir boy and the only descriptions I've got matched Chuck and Sarah but neither of whom can be found."

"I don't know what to tell you, we separated after we ate. They wanted to see the sights and we came straight back. Maybe your guys in the hospital can be enlightening you know I'd be more than willing to help. People just seem to open up to me."

"John it would be better for everyone if you read me in. I can't help you if I don't know what's going on. I've got a pier contaminated with radioactive material that my people, and when I talk about my people I'm talking about the DGSE, say is Plutonium-239, and we both know what that's used for. I've got a missing fishing boat and dead crewmembers whose medical records have mysterious come up missing along with their bodies that somehow got cremated without the approval of their next of kin."

"I wish I could help you but we're as much in the dark as you are. Everything you know we know. This was supposed to be a vacation but it's turned out to be the vacation from hell."

"Alex do you know who that woman is," asked Kathleen. "I mean you know, have you ever gone on a mission or heard your father mention her before?"

"No Mom never and I'm not just saying that to be nice to you because you're my mother. Dad has never mentioned her to me not like Gertrude."

"Yes, she's that Russian woman you father knows," said Kate with a tone that said more than words could ever.

"Mom I wouldn't worry about this woman. She doesn't seem to be Dad's type," said Alex and as soon as the words left her mouth she wished she'd never said anything.

"And what type would that be? Young, sexy, attractive, mysterious let's face it what am I compared to that," said Kate as she looked over at Alice.

"You're my mother and I love you," said Alex and as she did Sam offered Kat her Rabbit. "See Sam loves you too."

As Alice interrogated him, Casey kept glancing over at Kat wondering what was going on in her head. She was getting a glimpse into his world and he as afraid it was scaring her. She was a normal girl one who had only been as far as the bus station in Buffalo.

"John, John, are you listening to me," said Alice. "You need to take this seriously or I won't be able to help you. Get your head in the game or this is going to bite you and you just might not be able to get yourself out."

"Well then I think we should inform the Governor that the man who saved his life just yesterday is a wanted fugitive," said John as he turned the tables on her. "I'm sure he'd like to hear that especially with all the proof you have."

"Oh no you don't, you're not going to make this political. I've got the DGSE breathing down my neck ordering me to investigate."

"I think it is political and you should do just that investigate. Let's see if you can investigate and find your way out of our rooms. It's late and the kid needs to go to sleep."

"Okay we're out of here for now, but believe me we'll be back," said Alice as she got her men together and left to room in a huff.

"Well I'm glad that's over," said Alex as she picked Sam up. Sam was fighting to stay awake but losing the war.

"For now," said Casey as he went over to the balcony door and looked out at the city. "You'd think for what these rooms cost there'd be a view of the bay."

"There safe John," said Kat as she came up behind him. "I know what you're thinking."

"I never could hide anything from you."

"And I don't want you to try," said Kathleen and John realized exactly what she was talking about but didn't know what to say or even where to begin.


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Sarah made it to the pier avoiding both CCTV and police patrols. Chuck bought Sarah a bizarre floral patterned scarf that screamed tourist, a ball cap for himself with Hard Rock Café written across the top and two cheap pair of ZZ Top's dark sunglasses. This helped them to get on the pier where Sarah was able to temporarily blind the camera using the mirror in her compact as she applied make up reflecting light into the optical lens. Chuck boarded the plane then tapped into the feed putting the camera in a loop so Sarah could board.

"Okay I've got feeds up and I'm starting the LiDar scans. I'll start by scanning this island then I'll scan the outer ones working in a circular search pattern. Now for this," said Chuck as he plugged the shooter's phone into a USB cradle hooked to a laptop. "I've just got the program for you and soon all your information will be mine."

"Good Sweetie you do realize you're talking to a phone and not on the phone," said Sarah as she patted him on the face then she went over and opened a hidden safe where she pulled out extra ammo and another pistol. She took out Chuck's a dart pistol loaded it then chambered a dart before handing it to him.

"Just role playing the man scientist," said Chuck as he looked up at her and saw something in her eyes, tears.

"I've got a message into Langley and they're patching me into the General. I guess all we can do now is wait," said Sarah

"Do you want to talk about what's bothering you," asked Chuck as he took the gun from her then took her hand. "You're not the only one who can tell when something is wrong. This has got to bring up some unpleasant memories for you, memories about you and your dad on the run. Or is there more, like Sam?"

"Sweetie, what would happen to her if we don't come back? What would happen then would she go live with Ellie and Devon? Will she go stay with Emma and Molly? What's best for her? What will she think of us? Would she think that we were lousy parents who didn't love her?"

"I don't know I've written the truth in my spy will and I hope she understands. I know it will be difficult in the beginning. It was for me when I found out who my mother and father really were. And I won't lie; she'll probably go through a period where she'll hate us. The same thing that happened to me but it's not that she'll actually hate us, she'll hate the 'us not being there with her' and since we won't be she'll blame us."

"Isn't that the same thing? Is that what you've come to realize with your mother? Have you finally forgiven her for abandoning you for all those years? Chuck," said Sarah as tears welled up in her eyes, "I really need to know if Sam will someday realize that we love her, that I love her."

"Let's just say it's a work in progress between me and my mother. As far as Sam goes as much as a one and half year old can know I do believe she knows we love her and that you love her." Look at me," said Chuck as caressed her face, "She's willing to share Mr. Rabbit with us so that says something right?"

"But she won't let you touch Mr. Bear and we both know why," said Sarah sitting on Chuck's lap caressing his face. "Thanks, I love you."

"Okay, okay I interrogate a stuffed animal and you guys are never going to let it go," said Chuck as they kissed. Just then General Beckman came on the monitor.

"I hope I'm not interrupting, I realize on a PBY there isn't much room but I believe there are amble amount of seats to go around."

"Thank you General for your concern about our seating arrangements but at the moment we have a group of ex French Legionaries trying to kill us. Our daughter is being safe guarded by Casey and Alex and we have the local Gendarme looking for us. To add to that there is this missing Plutonium floating about and at least one corrupt government official involved. Oh and might I also throw on top Casey's three lady friends are all here on the island. Now I realize all that might not be comparable to our current sitting arrangements but I think we'll muddle through fine thank you. I think when it comes to 'vacation' you and I have a different definition. Where do you book your holiday plans, Club Terror?"

"Chuck I can understand you concerns and Ms. Verbanski has assured that she has the situation under control..."

"Under control! This is under control? I'd hate to see what out of control looks like. General if it looks like crap, if it smells like crap, if it draws flies like crap no amount of bread is going to make it a good sandwich."

"Sarah," said the General ignoring Chuck's outbursts. "I understand your frustration but at the moment my hands are tied. We can't officially investigate a friendly state not after that whistle-blower incident and risk being caught. The Germans are still up in arms so this mission had to be contracted out. Verbanski thought by sending you guys on vacation there the French would be distracted."

"You mean Ilsa or Alice would be," said Chuck. "She was the only real threat to Verbanski breaking into the Governor's mansion and I almost blew that for her by showing up with the Governor. So what you're saying is you and Gertrude played with Casey's emotions."

"Casey is a spy and he'll understand like he always does. A spy has to control their emotions, it's something you need to learn," said the General.

"Why you…," Chuck started to answer but Sarah stopped him.

"So General, moving forward where do we go from here?" asked Sarah as she rubbed Chuck's back which seemed to irritate the General but she didn't care. Sarah could tell Chuck was angry every muscle in his back was tense and it wouldn't take much for him to snap.

"For you it's over, I'm organizing an extraction plan. In a day or so I should have clearance for you and your group to fly out of there so for now you need to sit tight. Avoid detection at all costs and if necessary make a beeline for the Embassy. They've been alerted to provide assistance."

"That should be easy enough," said Chuck, "I can insert frames of us in their CCTV feeds so the local police force will be searching the whole island for us. I'll have them chasing their own tail which should give you enough time to put together your plan."

"Good then we're all reading from the same page. Do you have anything else for me? I understand that in the attack outside the restaurant one man was killed and two sent to the hospital were you able to get any intel from them before you had to leave the scene?" Sarah looked down at Chuck then over at the phone plugged into the computer with the wheel spinning on the screen.

"No General not a thing, you have to understand we had to run," said Sarah as Chuck nodded and smiled.

"Yes there just wasn't time, the police showed up almost immediately and we knew we couldn't risk being caught at the scene."

"No you were right to leave if you'd been caught there the locals would have asked too many questions, questions that would've been difficult to answer and ones that could've caused an international incident. Whatever intel there is I've asked Verbanski to secure at the hospital. Well if there's nothing else. Beckman out.

"I take it you have no intention of ending our lovely vacation," said Chuck as he looked up at Sarah still sitting on his lap.

"Well Mr. Carmichael, I think it would be irresponsible if not criminal to stop now, don't you," she replied with a coy look then kissed him.

"Without a doubt and let's start with a little payback," said Chuck as he took the now decrypted phone and made a called.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey was pacing up and down in the hotel suite like a caged animal. He didn't like sitting on his hands and he didn't like this situation one bit. Chuck and Sarah were out doing God knows what and he was stuck here literally on babysitting duty. He picked up his phone for what seemed like the hundredth time no word from them and the last time he called the General her secretary told him she was busy in another conversation. He walked to the window it was late as he stared out into the darkness wondering when all this was going to end.

Across town at the local hospital, Gertrude walked in with black horn-rim glasses and dressed in a white coat. It was shift change so there was a sea of white coats moving about and no one noticed an extra one. She made her way to the nurses' station and when no one was looking pulled up a chair at their computer. Seeing that no one was paying her any attention she hacked into the hospital's main frame with a USB device.

"Okay Gertrude," she said to herself, "I'm in so where's what I need?" She checked patients' date of admittance with types of injuries. "Good, good now I've got room numbers."

"Smart lady," said Gertrude as she realized what Ilsa or Alice had done. She had them set up in two different rooms. Alice had done what she would've; she separated them so they couldn't talk to each other to get their stories straight before she had a chance to interrogate them.

Gertrude made her way through the hospital holding up a clipboard with a dart pistol hidden on the underside. She went up to the first man's room and sitting outside was a policeman standing watch. She looked down at the clipboard then looked at the room number. She squinted through her black horn-rims at the number on the door.

"I'm sorry doctor is there a problem? If you need to go inside I've got orders not to let anyone in without Capitane Thomas' approval."

"I don't know it's this new prescription, I can't see a thing. Is this room 122D?"

"No this is 122E I think D is down one floor," said the policeman. Christ, he thought I hope I don't have to be seen by her. She's as blind as a bat.

"I know what you're thinking but really I'm not that bad off. Let me prove it you," Gertrude said as she walked off fifteen paces.

"No lady you don't have to prove anything to me," said the Policeman as he got up. "I'll take your word for it; really you don't have to…"

"No I insist," said Gertrude as she dropped the clipboard and fired two darts hitting the officer square in the chest before he could utter a sound. "Not bad shooting Gertrude, good pattern, center mass alright."

She sat him up in his chair and leaning him back posing him as if he were asleep. Then she took his keys and unlocked the door. Inside the room was dark, no lights were on, so she kept it that way and went over to the head of the man's bed.

"Now for a little conversation," said Gertrude as the lights came on and Alice with two members of her Gendarmerie stepped forward with weapons drawn.

"I wouldn't try it and as you said all we want is a little conversation. But first drop the piece," said Alice as she motioned one of her men to cuff her. "You're Gertrude Verbanski, aren't you? Yes, I recognize you from your internet site but you look older in person. Photoshop can do wonders can't it?"

"I don't have anything to say," said Gertrude, "other than I want a lawyer."

"Oh, I'll see you get a lawyer alright. Marceau, take her down to my car then let's go for a little drive. I have friends you need to meet."

"You're also going to need a new guard out front. The old one got sleepy all of a sudden," said Gertrude as the Sergeant Major led her out. He looked back at Alice and she nodded her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Philip went home before going to the drop with Paul; he needed to change and thought about grabbing a bit to eat or maybe just a beer. He really wasn't hungry after spending the afternoon with the Governor's wife eating finger sandwiches and drinking tea in the mansion's garden. A thought crossed his mind, he could run by the Capitol building and see if he could get the cypher but that would be too dangerous even for someone like him in his position. No best to do just what he was told. He pulled in his driveway and the woman next door waved to him but he ignored her like he had for the last five years. If it wasn't for his job and working for the Governor the people in this neighborhood wouldn't let the likes of him live here and he despised them. If he could he'd plant the bomb under his own house and take out every last one of them.

He unlocked his door, dropped his keys on a table next to it then deactivated his house alarm. He took off his jacket laid it across the couch in the living room then went into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and was about to take out a beer when he heard a voice behind him.

"I'll take one too. How about you Love, you want one too?" said Chuck sitting in the dark at his table waiting for him to come in.

"Not now but maybe later on after we have had our little chat," said Sarah as she covered Philip with her Smith and Wesson.

"I don't think we've got much to say, except do you have any last wishes. You know you really need to get better help," said Chuck as he got up and took the beer out of his hand then opened it. Chuck took a drink then offered it to Sarah.

"I'm for getting this over and reporting back to Paul that the job's done," said Sarah as she refused the beer. Paul was a name they found in the shooter's phone as the contractor for the hit on them and on Philip.

"There has to be some sort of mistake here, Paul wouldn't put a hit out on me I'm too important for the plan."

"Really then whose picture is this," said Chuck as he showed Philip his picture along with personal details, habits and routines.

"Wait a minute that SOB Paul, he was my friend. Listen this has got to be a big mistake. Paul is the one who put the hit out on you two not me."

"Paul told us you'd tell us that. You didn't think people would figure out your little side business selling off weapons grade plutonium on the black market that wasn't very smart."

"Black Market? What black market? It's where the Commandant put it as far as I know in the middle of the camp. Is that what this is all about, they think I'm a traitor. They know their plan won't work without me I'm the only one they have whose got royal blood."

"Listen we might be able to cut you deal and go above Paul to the Commandant straight but we're kind of in the dark as to details. So the more you tell us, the more we'll be able to do for you. Don't you think Love?"

"Well okay I never liked Paul anyway and if he's the one sending people out to kill us then I guess that makes us kind of partners."

"Yeah partners," said Philip, "you see my great-great-great-great grandfather was the last king of Tahiti until the French occupied it and so Paul along with a group of ex French Foreign Legionaries made me a deal. We'd steal some Plutonium from Moruroa then they'd build a bomb, we'd plant it nearby then organize a coup. The French would be expelled and my rightful line would be restored and if they tried to usurp my throne again I'd have the bomb to fall back on."

"So you were Peter Sellers in which role," said Chuck as they both looked at him. "As in 'the Mouse that Roared'. It's a classic. Never mind, anyway they were going to do this out of the goodness of their hearts? What's the payback?"

"You guys really are in the dark. You sure you work for Hydra? That was the organization they mention."

"Of course we do," said Chuck as he looked at Sarah. "Just we've been busy in Europe taking care of Hydra matters there. I don't know if the names Artur Novokov, Madame Wong or Silijack Dimitry mean anything to you."

"Wow! You worked with them. Well the payback was since the US and the World Monetary Fund have been making banking hard for Hydra's associates especially after the fall of the Bank of Macau and banking reforms in Switzerland and the Caymans they needed some place to set up shop."

"So the deal was you'd open up a banking service for Hydra, Banking Evil LTD, your friendly full service bank offering money laundering, extortion deposits and terrorist wire transfers from North Korea to the caves of Tora Bora. Maybe a credit card too, one no Taliban would leave his cave without. Used by most terrorist round the world from Kandahar to Venezuela don't blow up anything without it."

"I'm supposed to meet Paul in an hour in the Jardins de Pā'ōfa'i. Where I'm to give him some documents I took pictures of from the Governor's safe. What should I do? If I don't make the drop he'll know something's wrong."

"I think you need to make the drop but we'll handle Paul afterwards, once and for all that will make it easier for us to sort this story out with the Commandant," said Chuck as he got up and went to Philip's refrigerator taking out two beers. He opened one and handed it to Philip then he opened the other.

"Philip you need to do this because if you don't or screw it up," said Sarah as she took Chuck's beer, "well my Smith and Wesson will be doing the talking."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey had a rut started in the carpet from his pacing back and forth. Sam had gone to sleep a long time ago tired from her jaunt to the restaurant then the time she spent playing with Mr. Rabbit while adults hovered over her. Casey couldn't help but wonder what she thought was happening around her and if somehow Alex hadn't gone through much the same growing up thinking he was dead. The ghost, ever present that no one mention but was always there.

"Here John," said Kathleen as she handed him a cup of coffee, "I just made a pot I think you could use some. You're worried about them aren't you?"

"Thanks, no one can make coffee like you," Casey said into the cup then he looked up into her eyes and confessed. "It's not that I'm worried as much as they're out there without me. I don't know how to explain it, they are two of the best operatives I've worked with and if there's anyone who can get themselves out of trouble they can. But I'll never tell them that."

"But you feel you belong out there with your team," said Kathleen as she took a sip from her cup. "I understand John that was the reason you gave me when you had to ship out early if you remember. I guess I'm not enough to keep you at home."

"I don't know if this helps but you're what I want to come home to," said Casey as there was a knock on the door. Alex flew across the room to open it but Casey already knew it wasn't them. There wasn't any reason they'd be knocking on their own door.

"Oh it's you," said Alex disappointed as she opened the door then walked away going back to her chair.

"Just come in and make yourself at home. What the heck?" said Casey sarcastically as Alice walked in with the Sergeant Major and Gertrude.

"Just dropped by to say hi Johnny. I'd ask for a cup too but I don't Ilsa will take the cuffs off," said Gertrude raising her hands showing him she was in cuffs. But he responded with a grunt and a shrug like what am I supposed to do?

"Marceau, wait for me downstairs by the car," said Alice realizing that Gertrude knew who she was and that her cover was in danger.

"Capitane who is this Ilsa? I don't understand what's going on? You know I shouldn't leave you alone with the prisoner, it's against protocol."

"Sergeant Major I don't care about protocol, go downstairs and wait. I'll be down shortly that's an order," said Alice as she gave Gertrude a look who smirked back.

Marceau wasn't happy but he obeyed orders and left closing the door behind him. Something was going on and it involved his Captain but he didn't want to rock the boat especially since his wife had communicated to him she was expecting number six.


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own Chuck

Casey's worst nightmares just happened, he had all three of his women in the same room and there was no place to run or hide. Alex had the good sense to remember she had to check on Sam. She gave Casey a smile for doorway before disappearing inside. If he'd been at sea he'd ordered the crew to batten down the hatches and to prepare for heavy seas. Hurricanes, typhoons and cyclones were all the same, their names just changed depending on the ocean they were born in and somehow the analogy seemed appropriate for John. But all Casey could do was just make an attempt to smile and weather out the crap storm that was brewing.

"On second thought Ilsa if you'd be a love could you please remove these handcuffs they're a little tight and I'll take a cup black and strong."

"Like hell I'm going to take them off. I don't care if you're sleeping with Johnny or not you're still my prisoner."

"John is this true? You're sleeping with this woman? What about all that you used to say about commie here and commie there" asked Kat fiery eyed and ready to fight.

"Now ladies can we hold all this down, remember Sam's trying to sleep in the other room," said Casey trying to mediate a cat fight that was starting. He already could hear the hissing and growling and he knew the person who was most likely to get clawed was himself.

"Well Ilsa sooner or later you'll have to let me go. I know you don't like to hear this but it's the truth. Tell her Johnny, if you hear it from him will you believe it then?"

"Gertrude I don't know what game you're playing but can you leave me out of it. I think you've done me enough favors lately."

"Is that anyway to talk to your woman," said Gertrude as she could see she was getting under both Ilsa and Kat's skin. "Well this is what's going to happen. In a bit you're going to get a telephone call from your people at the Direction Générale de la Sécurité Extérieure and someone high up on the food chain. He or she is going to order you to release me. I know you won't like it, you might even argue for a bit and get angry but in the end you'll have to let me go."

"What's to keep me from throwing you off the balcony right now? Just thinking out loud you know brainstorming options here."

"Yeah and since we're thinking out loud here, brainstorming, what's to say I don't open the balcony door for you," said Kathleen.

"That would be most kind," said Ilsa thinking maybe Kat wasn't so bad after all. Maybe the whole Betty Crooker she had going on was a façade.

"Now, now ladies I think what we're missing here is the big picture. Like where are Chuck and Sarah at right now? Anyone have any ideas before I go throwing people off the balcony and I won't open the door."

"Well I was told by you know who that they were told to lay low until all this could be settled by competent authority."

"'Competent authority' yes I know who, I've heard her say that before," said Casey realizing they'd been in touch with General Beckman and probably been ordered to go dark.

"I don't know who this competent authority is but I could probably guess. Anyway Chuck called me telling me to be standing by at the hospital with my men that someone was going to break out one of the legionnaires."

"Crap I'm going to kick his butt when I get hold of him," said Verbanski as Alex came out from Sam's room where Sam was sleeping.

"Can you hold it down out here," said Alex. "Besides I don't know what you're complaining about. Turnabout is fair play after all you knocked him out at the mansion, I'd say he was just getting even."

"So you're the thief we're looking for too. Thank you Alex, boy the charges just keep racking up on you. Your guy from the DGSE better be really high up because we've just add attempted assassination of a state official to your list of crimes. You know orange is the new black."

"I'm sorry did I say something I shouldn't have," said Alex as she tried to sound innocent but she knew exactly what she was doing and Casey did too. He gave his daughter a look and she just shrugged her shoulders back but the truth was he kind of admired her ability to finesse the situation.

"Okay again we're missing the point, Ilsa or Alice it's hard to keep the names straight these days. You didn't think that maybe Chuck was playing you? You drew your men away from looking for them while you concentrated your efforts on the hospital."

"But he wouldn't," said Gertrude, "I mean they were ordered to lay low and wait for orders. That's what they were told by Langley."

"Evidently you don't know them too well. You're the one that painted a bull's eye on their backs how did you think they'd react. The only way to get themselves and us out of the line of fire is to eliminate the source which meant taking the war back to your buddies. They didn't want the guys in the hospital or they'd have beaten you to the punch come to think of it Chuck kind of did the punch part," said Casey making a pun but no one caught on. "Philistines, so if they weren't the target then who was?"

"Crap, the Public Affairs guy for the Governor," said Gertrude remembering their conversation in this very room. "I told them he was dirty, you don't think they'd go after him?"

"On your word alone maybe not but Ilsa when you picked up the guys in the alley did you find anything on them that might shed some light."

"Just wallets with false IDs but their prints were in the Interpol database and it didn't take long to get back their details from facial recognition scans."

"You didn't find any phone or means to communicate then, and you didn't think that was odd. With the advent of cell phones you know how hard it is to find a functioning payphone these days? They should've at least had a burner phone to call their boss when the job was done. It probably wouldn't hurt to look over that alley once again."

"You're right," said Alice as she got out her phone then stepped outside to make her call. She had to get her men back in that alley asap.

"Alex," said Casey as he took her off to the side, "Listen Chuck and Sarah have that phone don't ask how I know, I just do. If it needed to be decrypted Chuck would need tools and since they've been in contact with Beckman, where do you think they'd go to do all that?"

"The PBY, you think they're on the PBY?" said Alex as she made sure no one else overheard them. "Are you sure?"

"It makes sense; I just wish I'd thought of it sooner not that I can go down there with this group undertow. No I need you to make up an excuse to go back to our room when Ilsa comes in then run down to the PBY and check it out. I don't think they're still down there but you might be able to figure out where they've gone."

"I've never done anything like this before on my own. I don't know if I can," said Alex. Casey could see she was nervous and scared.

"Alex this is graduation day from spy training and this is your first solo mission. You're my daughter and I know you can do this. I believe in you and the team is counting on you. Do you want to let them down?"

"No of course not, okay, I'll try," said Alex looking into her father's eyes.

"Alex there's no trying now, we do and that's it. I'm sorry, there are no other options. The training wheels are off and you're on your own," said Casey then looking at his feet. "I love you," he mumbled.

"Dad I didn't hear that last part, what did you say?" said Alex although she did but she wanted him to repeat it.

"You heard me now we're wasting time," said Casey, "Okay, when I turn around reach up under my coat and take my piece, you might need it.

"Are you sure? What are you going to use if you need one?"

"I wish I wasn't and Alex, I'm always armed," said Casey as he turned he felt Alex reach up and slip his Sig out. He made a mental note to teach her how to improve her two finger techniques.

Alex took Casey's piece then went into Sam's room where she concealed it under her blouse then walked back outside with the rest. By then Alice was back and they were talking.

"I'm feeling a little cold I think I'll go down to our room and grab a sweater. I'll be right back," she said as John looked at her and nodded. Being the junior member of the team had its advantages like now. No one paid any attention to her comings and goings so she left. She was in the hallway and headed towards the elevator when the light came on someone was on their way up.

"Crap," she said she knew she couldn't take the chance that it was someone looking for them so she ducked into the ladder well and as she did she saw the Sergeant Major step out. He headed down to their rooms so she took the stairs down and out. This was her first solo mission and she wasn't going to let them down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah rode with Philip to the met. They got out from the car at the beginning of the park then made their way through the foliage and greenery arm in arm just like all the other couples. This way Paul wouldn't notice them until the trap was sprung. They had Philip call them and leave his phone on so they could listen to their conversation and know what Paul's plans were. Philip parked then walked over to the bench and sat down. He didn't have to wait long before Paul came and sat beside him.

"Bonsoir mon ami," said Paul, "I'm surprised at how fast you were able to get this done. Très bien, mon ami très bien.

"Yeah, I bet you're surprised to see me my friend," said Philip. "Have you heard back from your kill squad?"

"What's that supposed to mean and no as a matter of fact I haven't. You wouldn't know anything about them? They should be checking in soon or will they?"

"Really and what was their mission again, I forget to eliminate those two Americans then what? Did they have something else to tidy up for you? Someone else they were supposed to get rid of? Someone I might know?"

"If you're asking like that you already know the answer so I won't bother denying it. It was nothing personal just business."

"What's he doing," asked Chuck, "Is he trying to get himself killed."

"Chuck you need to get read. This can go sideways any moment now," said Sarah as she pulled out her weapon. "Look over on the other side of the bench there's a guy who's covering Paul. He's got back up. Chuck, remember whatever happens, Paul needs to be taken alive."

"I'm not the one you need to tell that to," said Chuck as they continued to listen.

"How could you do this to me?" said Philip now obvious livid with rage. "I thought we were friends. What about the plans to reestablish the kingdom? Wasn't our arrangement good enough for you or did you want more?"

"I'm sorry for whatever that's worth but there never was going to be this Tahitian kingdom. The Commandant needed you to gain access to Moruroa and once he got his hands on enough plutonium well your destiny was already written when we started."

"And you called me friend. Okay just to humor me what went wrong? We could've kept this up for a while still I don't think you've gotten all you wanted."

"Those fishermen decided they wanted to make a little on the side above what they were getting from us so they stole a crate and sold it off but in the process they radiated themselves and their boat. The rest I can only guess someone sold someone something they shouldn't have and it was traced back here. There was a man taking pictures yesterday and his camera was full of your photos that's when you became a lose end. Nothing personal just business and I'll take those photos you took from you now.

"Why are you lying to me," said Philip as he got up. "I know you filled the Commandant's head with lies telling him I was the one that sold the plutonium on the black market. That's why you wanted to kill those two Americans isn't it? It's clear now you wanted to blame their deaths on me to help sell your lies."

"What are you talking about they're two CIA agents probably tracking down the origin of the plutonium. Who do you think they are?"

"Love I think we're up please be careful" said Chuck as he kissed her.

"That goes for you too," said Sarah as she kissed him back. They circled around wanting to take them on two sides that was the idea but as usual things happened.

"I know who they are and what you're not," said Philip as he reached into his jacket extracting an old German Luger pointing it at Paul. "I'm about tired of your lies and it's time I closed your mouth once and for all."

"Philip I agree I don't think there's much more to say," said Paul as he nodded to Henri who stepped out with a glock drawn. Philip saw him in time to turn and fire but Henri returned fire at the same time. Their bullets passed each other's hitting their targets dead center.

"Crap," said Chuck as he ran up to Philip but he was gone. Chuck looked over at Sarah and she shook her head, Henri was dead to. Using the momentary distraction, Paul ran. Whatever intel Philip had was useless now they'd have to close up shop and pull up stakes. It was time to get out of town in a hurry.

"Chuck hurry Paul's getting away," yelled Sarah as she ran past him. Chuck was still standing over Philip the last of his line or at least that was what Philip thought. 'Uneasy lies the head that wears a crown' came to mind but Chuck didn't have time. He turned and ran after Paul and Sarah.

"He stole that bus," yelled Sarah as a Jeepney pulled away from a tourist collection point speeding away down the Boardwalk Boulevard.

"Hop in, let's take this one," said Chuck as they got in to another one that was idling at the same collection point. The driver had gotten out to help an elderly couple inside and was about to get back in when the vehicle drove away leaving him standing in the dust.

"Stop thief! Help someone! Stop them," yelled the man shaking his fist and chasing them down the street throwing sand.

"Do you know how to drive this thing or would you like me to try," asked Sarah. Chuck was weaving around in the middle of the road, almost hitting passing vehicles and chasing pedestrians off the sidewalk. Chuck flashed.

"I've got this," said Chuck as he floored the gas and power shift.

"Excuse me young man," said the elderly woman and man in the back. This was the first time they realized they had passengers. "But George, my fiancé says this is part of a movie you're shooting but I don't see any cameras."

"Oh that's because the cameras are hidden to make it more lifelike," said Sarah as she and Chuck exchanged looks. "What are we going to do?" whispered Sarah.

"Just play along. So George is your fiancé you say, how long have you kids been dating? And when is the big day?" asked Chuck glancing back at them in the rearview mirror while trying to keep the vehicle on the road.

"Has to be going on twenty years now, almost since we entered the retirement village together, right George," she said but he didn't reply. "You have to excuse him he's a little hard of hearing. My husband passed away and I didn't want to be a burden so I move into this facility. It was love at first sight. Actually don't tell anyone this but we're eloping no one knows we're here. The wedding is set for sunset tomorrow in the park on the beach. You know we could use two witnesses."

"Us," said Chuck as he looked over at Sarah and she smiled back and nodded. "I can't promise anything but if we can make it, we'd be honored. There he is," said Chuck as they saw Paul's jeepney turn out of a side street onto the road in front of them. Sarah fired off two rounds.

"Wow those sounded almost real but I can tell they're shooting blanks. My ears never fail," said George as he elbowed fiancée. They laughed and held hands.

"No Sarah, remember we need him. Here take the wheel." said Chuck as he started to get up and the jeepney began to weave crashing into the side of Paul's.

"No Chuck, oh okay," said Sarah. She reluctantly agreed sliding under him as he got up. "You know I hate you when you do this crap."

"And I love you," said Chuck as he kissed her.

"See dear, do you remember what it was like to kiss with our dentures in," said the woman as George smiled back squeezing her hand.

"Love get close," said Chuck as the two jeepneys slammed into each other then bounced off. "I didn't mean that close."

"Don't need any back seat drivers, remember you were the one who handed me the wheel," said Sarah as she came along side Paul's and Chuck leaped across into the back. Chuck made his way forward and Paul cut side to side to keep him off balanced until Chuck was able to get to the driver's seat pulling him out and into the back bed where they fought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Sergeant Major knocked on the room door then opened in. He ran over without saying a word switching on the television to news 24. Although the station was in French they didn't need an interpreter to understand that a high speed chase between two Jeepneys was going on. There was also the station's helicopter that was following the breaking new live from the air.

"There were reports from the park of gunshots so we sent a patrol to investigate and they found the Governor's Public Relations man Philip, I don't have his last name, and another man dead. Witnesses say there was another man with whom the Governor's man was talking then all of a sudden this third man stepped out from the bushes and the two exchange fire, killing each other. The man Monsieur Philip was talking to left the scene in a hurry."

"Okay Marceau but why are we watching this chase on television?" said Alice, "Why haven't the police intervened yet?"

"The Governor has them all down at the park but it's who's involved that is important," said the Sergeant Major. Just then they saw Chuck leap from the one jeepney to the other.

"Wasn't that Chuck," said Kathleen as she could hardly believe her eyes. "Christ isn't that Sarah driving too?"

"That's what I was trying to say, witnesses place them in the vicinity when the incident took place and they were the first people on scene chasing the man who escaped in Le Truck."

"Le Truck? What's that," asked Casey thinking, why do I always miss out on all the fun?

"You call them Jeepneys I think," said Alice. "They were imported here from the Philippines as a kind of taxi service. Crap he's out of control what's Sarah trying to do."

"She's herding the other Truck to keep it from running off the road but it'll never make it round that curve." They watched the Jeepney go over the _precipice_ crashing down smashing on the rocky jagged shoals below. It was almost the same spot where the Turners had their accident but they were much luckier.

There was a silence in the room as everyone was trying to register what they had just seen. Sarah stopped where the other vehicle went over. For a moment it looked like she wouldn't be able to but she did then she turned around and headed back towards the city.

"Crap, what did we just see," said Gertrude.

"I think we all saw the same thing.

"For God's sake, turn that thing off," said Kathleen as she literally grabbed the power cord, yanking it from the socket when she heard the rattling sound of Sam's rabbit. She knew she was awake and could walk in at any time.


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Paul were fighting in the back of an out of control jeepney speeding down the road with no driver at the wheel. Paul pulled out a glock 9mm but as he was about to shoot Chuck when Sarah bumped into the back of the jeepney with hers causing him to miss. Chuck grabbed the gun by the slide wrenching it from his hand and breaking Paul's trigger finger in the process. The jeepney they were fighting in suddenly swerved to the left so Sarah came along side to straighten it out scrapping metal against metal. She managed to straighten it out like herding cattle. Paul lunged at Chuck tackling him and they both went down in the back of the bed wrestling. Chuck finally broke free by grabbing hold of Paul's broken finger and applying pressure. He rolled over on top then grabbing his hair banged he head against the metal floor making a metallic ping.

"Jump!" yelled Sarah as she pulled alongside honking her horn and pointing frantically ahead. She tried to get to cut him off but couldn't there was any room.

"Holy Crap," said Chuck as he turned around and saw the bend in the road and knew they weren't going to make it. Suddenly there was buzzing sound from a low flying helicopter with News24 written on the side and it followed Paul's jeepney over the edge filming the colossal crash it made and wreckage it left on the jagged shoal below. What they missed was Chuck grabbing Paul by the collar and pants hurling him out the back before he jumped.

Chuck remembered from his spy training in Prague to drop into a ball and rolling but the ground and asphalt were hard. He felt the wind get knocked out of him as he hit the ground and rolling for what seemed forever as bits and pieces of fabric flew off of him as the ground chewed on him and his clothes. Finally he stopped only to look up and see Sarah's jeepney heading straight for him with not sign of her being able to stop.

"Out of the way," Sarah yelled at Chuck, "Crap" she said as she stood up in her seat trying to 'woman handle' the steering wheel to swerve and stand on the pedals. She braked and downshifted at the same time to avoid hitting both as they went rolling by before coming to a stop on the cliff's edge.

Chuck got up slowly dust covered a little unsteady on his feet but he managed to smile and wave to Sarah before turning his attention to Paul. Paul got up much the same swinging wildly at Chuck but Chuck side stepped and Paul missed completely. Chuck grabbed him once more by the coat and rammed his head into the back of Sarah's Jeepney as the elderly couple clapped their hands.

"Wow that looked so life like! George this has been the best trip ever think about what we'll be able to tell the kids. That looks like real blood. Jesus you're about the best stunt man I've seen."

"Dear he's the only stunt man you've seen," said George as he tried to calm down his fiancée.

"This is a new school of film making, said Chuck dusting himself off before boarding after tossing Paul in. "It's called neo-realism we try to make ever shot life like. Although it can be a little painful you get used to it."

"I hope not too used to it," said Sarah as she turned the vehicle around and they headed back. Chuck sat in the passenger seat behind her with Paul on the floor in front of him. He laid his head on the back of her seat and reached around to put his arm on her. "So where can we drop you love birds off," asked Sarah as they got back into town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex made her way out of the hotel through a service entrance in the back. At this time no one was around to ask her any questions so she got out undetected. Once on the street she hung in the shadows especially while she was still close to the hotel then once she got far enough away she hailed a cab.

"Where to Miss," asked the Cabbie looking her over in the rearview mirror and making her feel a little uncomfortable.

"I need to get down to the piers," Alex said as she tried to pronounce where she needed to go with the right French accent.

"A place like that this time of night isn't safe for a pretty young girl like yourself," said the driver as he pulled away glancing back at her.

"I can take care of myself," said Alex as she adjusted Casey's Sig that was poking her in the back. The driver caught sight of the weapon as she was shifting it and almost swerved off the road. "Hey, eyes front soldier," barked Alex. She laughed at herself for sounding like her father.

"Yes ma'am right to the pier straightaway we don't want any problems in the cab," said the man nervously wondering if this was a stick up, carjacking or worse.

"You get me where I want to go and there won't be any problems," replied Alex as she eased back relaxing in the seat. Sarah taught her this technique to relax when she could because it would help her stay sharp when she had to and there was no time to relax. Before long they were pulling into a darkened landing next to the quay wall.

"How much do I owe," asked Alex after she got out but the driver sped away not wanting to take any risks. Better to lose the fare than lose one's life, he wasn't taking any chances. Alex just shook her head as she watched his taillights disappear.

"Well that's one receipt I won't need," said Alex as she walked out the pier then on to the PBY. There she punched in her father's master override code then had to do both a retinal and voice check before the hatch would open. Once inside she could tell they had been there and were probably coming back considering Chuck had some sort of satellite scan running. The program was running a type of thermal scan this she could tell, registering hot spots on their island that scan looked complete but now it was working on the heart shaped island Mo'orea, one of the windward islands eleven miles northwest of Tahiti.

"That's odd," Alex said as the monitor in the plane suddenly came on and she jumped bumping her head. "Ouch! Morgan, do you have any idea what time it is here?"

"Sorry, sorry I know it's late here too. I know you're on vacation and all but I was wondering how much longer you guys were going to be there."

"Oh that's nice," said Alex as she rubbed her head, "you miss me that much? That's sweet of you Morgan. I miss you too. This place and this vacation isn't all it's cracked up to be. How's your mission coming along?"

"Well let's just say it's coming along. Big Mike dropped by and helped me out, a case of beer later it was done. But there was only a small problem afterwards."

"I hate to ask what it was but go ahead what was your 'small' problem? Don't tell me you had a bucket of spare parts left over?"

"No, no we used ever thing and some. They didn't provide enough screws and we had to make a few modifications but in the end we got it together. My only perplexity is why they bought a bed that looks like it was designed by Jackson Pollock."

"First I'm amazed you even know who Jackson Pollock was and secondly he was a painter not a designer which really makes me worried how this thing turned out. You don't happen to have any photos I can see, do you?"

Well yes," said Morgan as he sent her a file and she opened it up. "Oh my God Morgan, you need to fix this before we get back."

"Oh come on, it's not that bad. Okay we could've done better but I'm sure Chuck will be cool about it after all he's been my best friend forever."

"And Sarah is his wife who carries a gun. Morgan I want to read about you and me in the nubiles column of the newspaper not read about you in the obituary section. Is this why you called? It is, isn't it? You didn't miss me at all; you were trying to figure out how long you had to straighten out your fiasco?"

"Baby come, on who me? I wouldn't do that really who do you take me for?" said Morgan as he looked around the room trying to avoid eye contact.

"Morgan, don't lie to me. I've got enough going on here as it is with my mother and Alice. Now there's even Gertrude."

"Okay sorry but can't it be both. Verbanski's there? Jesus taking about third wheel sounds more like a flat tire and who's this Alice, I don't think I know her another one of Casey's ex's."

"You might know her as Ilsa Trinchina I think is what Dad said her name was but she's a piece of work alright. Morgan I've got to go there are people coming down the pier," said Alex as she pulled out her father's Sig.

"Hey what's going on and why do you need a gun? Is everything alright there? I'll call General Beckman and get you back up. Where are Casey or Chuck and Sarah?"

"Morgan, first I love you, second shut up and call no one. They're the illness and I'm the cure," said Alex.

"No, no you're misquoting Sly, it goes 'you're the disease and I'm the cure' from Cobra. That's where I got my codename," said Morgan as his screen went off Alex disconnected them.

Alex switched off all the interior lights then went down near the hatch and waited. Whoever the intruders were they were hanging in the shadows coming down the pier from the quay wall. She couldn't tell how many there were because they kept disappearing then reappearing under the lights. She could figure out friend or foe after she got the drop on them coming on board.

"Nice and easy Alex," she told herself as every nerve in her body was twitching, She wondered if this was what Casey meant when he talked about his itchy trigger finger. She heard the hatch lock open then the door cracked but nothing no one came in.

"Crap," she said thinking something must have scared them off but as she moved around to check the hatch she felt a gun barrel next to her head.

"Drop the gun nice and slow," said a female voice from behind her but she knew that voice or the person who spoke it.

"Sarah it's me Alex," she said as Chuck switched the lights on in the cabin and they looked at each other.

"Alex what are you doing here and why aren't you with Casey and Sam?" Sarah wanted to ask how Sam was holding up but didn't because that was too hard to talk about or even put into words.

"Sarah, Alex, before she answers Love why don't you guys put away the firepower before someone sneezes and I get shot. I only say me because inevitably if someone gets shot it always seems to be me."

"And you make a cute bullet magnet," said Sarah as she kissed him. "Do you want any help bring our prisoner on board?"

"No I've got this. Oh and Alex the next time you break into a place, check the door for anything in the frame before you open it then look on the floor afterwards. That's how I knew someone had boarded the plane after we left, just a little detail that can save your life someday."

Alex explained everything that was going on back at the room as Chuck went out and brought back their guest. In the meantime his scan was complete and he thought he found what he was looking for on Mo'orea an unusual heat signal on Mount Tohivea where on further investigation they found some sort of base camp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey was standing over the coffee pot while Kathleen was in with Sam. Gertrude and Alice along with the Sergeant Major went out on the balcony to talk. Verbanski received her telephone call or Alice did and as Gertrude had predicted Ilsa was ordered to release her. However, now that events seem to be unfolding rapidly there was a need that all parties play nice together and thus, the powwow on the balcony. Casey went back inside for coffee and to check on Kat when Gertrude finished with everything he didn't already know.

"John, where's Alex," asked Kat after she came out from putting Sam back to bed. "She said she was going to grab a sweater and never came back."

"Shush don't say a word where they can hear you but I sent her out on a mission," said Casey as Kat stared back at him. "Don't look at me like that I know what I'm doing most of the time at least. I sent her down to the plane to check to see if Chuck and Sarah had been there."

"But Chuck? Well you saw what we just saw," said Kathleen. "Does any of this matter still? Why can't we just go home?"

"I wish it were that easy and yes it still matters. There's some nut job out there with enough plutonium to make a bomb and as far as Chuck is concerned I've seen him get out of worse scraps than that. If he'd been in that thing when it went over Sarah would've followed after him. I know it sounds crazy but that's just the way those two are wired."

Just then Casey got a call in the room from the front desk. Everyone turned their heads to listen so Casey put it on speaker before Alice or Gertrude could protest.

"Mr. Casey you have an incoming call from a Mr. Morgan Grimes. He's calling collect do you accept the charges?"

"Christ Morgan," said Casey, "it's nothing just our village idiot checking in. Yes, I'll accept the charges patch him through." Casey took him off speaker. "You moron you know how much this is going to cost? And why can't you spend your own money? …. Okay I'm listening," Casey looked over at Kat and she knew something was wrong. He had that look, the one she'd never forget. Alex or Casey had that same look when he got that message on their way to Niagara Falls to tell him that his leave had been cancelled and that he had to pull out. It brought up a lot of bad memories and feelings she thought she had gotten over but they were back.

"No, no just shut up and speak moron …. I don't want to hear about mixed signals. I swear I'll reach through this received and strangle you where you stand if you don't stop babbling. How long ago did you talk to her," said Casey as he looked at his watch. "Okay I'm on my way. …. What? Where did you hear about Sugar Bear? I'm going to kill Bartowski if he's not already dead." Casey hung up the phone then reached down pulling out his ankle piece.

"John, what's wrong and why do you need that?"

"Kate this isn't for me, it's for you. I've got to go check on Alex so you're the only one who'll be left here to look after Sam. You probably won't need this but put it in your purse. You still remember how to use one just point the business end at your target and pull the trigger. I'll be back as soon as I can I promise.

"John," called Kathleen as he started to turn for the door.

"Don't worry I'll make sure Alex is alright," said Casey.

"Actually," said Kathleen as she took hold of his hands and looked into his eyes, "I was going to tell you to be careful too."

"I'm sorry but as soon as I disappear that bunch on the balcony is going to go ape. Just remember when they ask you don't know where I went." Kat nodded then went in with Sam.

Casey waited until they were in the middle of a heated debate. With Ilsa and Gertrude together he didn't have to wait long then he opened the door behind him and in a flash he was out. Once he was in the hall he ran to the stairs then went down and out. Down below he couldn't resist, he saw a police vehicle parked with no one around, no one since both Marceau and Alice were up in their rooms so he jumped in hotwired it and was gone.

"Alice is going to have a cow when she finds you're missing," said Casey to the car smiling ear to ear. He turned on the radio to monitor the police band and to know when they missed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Paul came to he was sitting in some type of cargo hold with two women standing around him. The blond he recognized as being a CIA spy so he guessed the other one had to be one too. He tried to move but found himself tied to a chair that was bolted to the floor.

"Oh you're awake now. I have to ask do you feel like talking yet?" said Sarah as she laid out various objects that could be used for torture, pliers, hammer, screwdriver, chalk and more."

"Chalk," asked Alex as she held up a piece with a puzzled expression on her face.

"The blackboard torture, murder on the ears, I know it doesn't sound like something that's in the Geneva Convention, does it? But it can be effective, especially against smirkers and I hate smirkers," said Sarah as she grabbed Paul's face.

"An American agent in a government facility would never use any of that I'm not afraid," said Paul as he puffed himself up.

"You're right," said Sarah, "normally, I wouldn't threaten a subject with death by ammonia injection- burning somebody from the inside out. Kind of messy and ruins the carpeting but you see you sent people after my husband and me."

"I see he didn't make it off the Jeepney in time. It's amazing what a woman will do to find a husband. Even the toughest spies in the world are just racing against that biological clock. Tick, tick, tick, tock.

"You got me. I'm just a needy, love-crazed girl on a husband hunt who's trained in over 200 ways to kill you," said Sarah as she showed Paul the syringe filled with ammonia.

"The problem Paul, may I call you Paul? I'm sorry but I don't know your last name so I'm going to have to call you Paul," said Chuck as he walked in behind him then went over to Sarah and took the syringe from her. "The Problem is I did make it off. Your mind must be a little confused after your head got banged around but let me educate you a little. You see this syringe will burn you up from the inside messy and for my taste too fast. Have you heard Alexander Litvinenko?"

"Is he your brother?" snapped Paul.

"Funny, very funny but no I don't have a brother. No Alexander Litvinenko was a member of the KGB who tried to defect. The optimum word is 'tried' here, he fell ill short afterwards in London and died a few weeks later after suffering a great deal. Do you know what killed him? I'll tell you," said Chuck as he pulled another syringe from his pocket. "Polonium-210, can you imagine that? In fact it was the first time it had ever been used. They think he drank it in his tea. Now my dear Paul, this syringe I have in my hand is filled with some scrapings I took from the pier where your fishing boat was tied to and we both know what was onboard."

"You wouldn't. You can't," said Paul. He had read the medical reports on what the crew went through before dying the vomiting, the diarrhea and the neurological disorders that went along with radiation poisoning.

"Paul I don't need much information from you, most of it I already know. Like I know your group is hold up in a compound on Mount Tohivea on the island of Mo'orea. Let's start with how many men you have at the compound?" Paul acted like he wasn't going to talk so Chuck held the needle close to a radio that was playing in the back and they heard static.

"Now how many men? I won't ask again," said Chuck. Alex stood up and left. She was starting to feel uncomfortable with the way things were proceeding and she had to leave.

"See what you've done Paul, my young colleague is worried about you. Sarah can you go check on Alex please, while I continue with our friend." Chuck didn't have to ask; she was already halfway gone when he asked her to go.

"Alex wait up, stop" said Sarah as she ran out on the pier after her. "We need to talk."

"I'm sorry I need some fresh air. I can't do that in there, it's just not me and I would've never though Chuck capable of something like that I just don't know if I can continue with this. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Alex what did you see? Think about it and tell me what you saw. You saw me extract ammonia which everyone could smell then Chuck walked in on cue. He showed Paul the other syringe he said was contaminated with nuclear material or he just said that it was."

"But I heard the static on the radio when he waved the syringe in front of it?"

"A magnet he had on his watch band. Interrogation isn't about torture, it's about being smarter that the person you're interrogating. If you torture someone they'll tell you anything to get you to stop but if you're smart you can get them to speak of their own volition which makes it easier to believe what they say is true."

"But what was in the syringe then?"

"Well the liquid looked a little murky so if I had to guess I'd say seawater."


	14. Chapter 14

Don't own Chuck

As Casey pulled up on the quay wall he heard an APB go out over the radio for him and Alice's car. He regretted that he had to leave only because he'd like to have seen the look on her face when she discovered he had taken her car. Getting out he saw Alex and Sarah on the pier standing talking as usual he thought Morgan had exaggerated but he couldn't take the chance. He waved then ran down to greet them.

"I thought you were in trouble so I came," said Casey as he grabbed hold of Alex then suddenly realized what he was doing so he let her go fast. "Damn female emotions."

"So you have them too," said Sarah as Casey grunted. "John before you get all mad I wasn't making fun of you just it's nice to see you care at least for Alex and I'm sure she feels the same."

"Yeah Dad thanks, it's nice to know you've got my back but why did you think I was in trouble? Oh don't tell me, Morgan called you didn't he," said Alex. She saw Sarah's puzzled look.

"I was talking with Morgan on the monitor; he called from Castle about his mission that was just before I saw you guys on the pier. I couldn't tell who you were so he saw me pull Dad's gun. I had to drop the line with him so I guess he panicked."

"Yeah you could say panicked, he called me and he called Beckman along with half the national guard which means Beckman has probably already contacted Verbanski which also means Gertrude and her new friend Ilsa will be here soon. Get Chuck we need to go!"

"He's interrogating a subject on the plane," said Alex as they turned to go towards the plane.

"Some people get to have all the fun," said Casey as Alex gave him a look. "What? It's true I'm not lying tell her Sarah."

"Hey, wait a minute if you two are here who's watching Sam?" said Sarah as she got a sudden realization that hit her like ice water. "Please don't tell me you left our daughter with Gertrude or Ilsa. Sam's already assaulted Gertrude once and right now I don't know how she feels about Ilsa?"

"Of course not, I'm no idiot… not like some," said Casey looking at Chuck as he walked down the pier to join them.

"Thanks John I missed you too. What's this about Sam being taken care of by Gertrude and Ilsa? She'll be scarred for life. You'd done better leaving her with _Broom__Hilda_ some things you just can't ever get over."

"No moron, if I can finish I was saying I left her with Kathleen," said Casey as both Chuck and Sarah heaved a sigh of relief. "I also left her my Colt 9mm. When I said her I meant I left Kathleen with my Colt to guard Sam not that I'd leave a baby with, Oh Bartowski why can't you take care of your own kid. Anyway don't worry when we were dating I used to take Kat to the firing range for picnics and target practice. You have to do something with your empties after all."

"John, you never really were much into the being environmentally friendly and recycling thing were you," said Chuck.

"What are you talking about Chuck? I might not be into all that Hippie Commie crap like you and your Red friends but I do my part, I used to reload all my own rounds."

"Aren't we green," said Chuck, "Whatever I could use some help unloading Paul our prisoner into the back of your patrol car. I got all his intel so we can turn him over with his taped confession to Alice your girlfriend."

"What girlfriend," grunted Casey? "Do I need to give him a little whiff of X-13 after we dump him? After seeing what I saw on TV maybe he'd like to forget the last twenty-four hours?"

"No John, he'll be dead within a few days so I'd let him keep what few memories he has left to live," said Chuck as Sarah and Alex stared at him. "What? Radiation poisoning will kill him off soon."

"Sarah you said he wouldn't. Chuck how could you," said Alex as she was having trouble formulating words through the lump she felt in her throat. Suddenly she felt violently ill like she wanted to throw up and leaned over the railing to throw up.

"Chuck that syringe, you didn't you wouldn't," said Sarah as she rubbed Alex's back. "Chuck, you know what I mean you didn't inject him, did you? Please God tell me you didn't."

"Can someone let me in on the melodrama this sounds like one of those Mexican telenovelas ," said Casey, "I'm feeling like the fat boy here and I've had about enough of it so I might have to hurt someone, Chuck."

"Guys after all this time I thought you'd have known me better, who do you think I am? And Sarah I'm a little disappointed but I can see how you might think but no I'd never, well I shouldn't say never, if you were at risk I might but I'd probably have nightmares about it for a long time and need Dr. Dreyfus but-"

"I swear Chuck I'm going to nail your tongue to the railing if you don't stop babbling and tell us what's going on."

"That'd make it kind of hard to talk but okay. You see Paul was the Commandant's go to man and he's the one that knew Philip. They were actually close friends but that didn't stop Paul from putting a hit out on Philip when he became a loose end and we all know what happens to loose ends.

"Okay continue this part seems clear," said Casey.

"But this elusive Commandant couldn't be sure so she poisoned both of them, Paul and Philip. Or better I assume she poisoned Philip I haven't been able to test him so I can't be sure," said Chuck as Casey growled.

"Okay, but I took a hair sample from Paul and tested him. He came back positive for plutonium that was where I was at before I came to join you guys with Paul. The syringe you saw was just colored water but I think he already knew something wasn't right inside. They were both loose ends that needed to be tied up."

"Tied up? Loose ends? I don't understand," said Alex. "How can someone be so callous as to discard someone like old clothes? I just don't understand."

"Alex people are capable of much, much more. I'm sorry but sometimes you're put in a situation and there just aren't any other options. Sometimes Alex to complete a mission you have to burn an asset it's just what has to be done," said Chuck. "I'm not proud I've done it but the Commandant's reasoning was simpler if not crueller. She wanted to keep her identity secret and after all the name Commandant is just a codename."

"Then how do you know we're looking for a woman. It could be just as easily a man maybe even more so it they were able to get to both men, that is if Philip was poisoned. He did die of a gunshot after all."

"And it was probably a more merciful end for him but Love you and I both know poison is normally a woman's weapon but I'll grant you that it could be a man for now if it makes you feel better. But I'll have a better idea went I get the autopsy report back. I asked for one to be done on Philip, or rather Alice asked for it, I just hacked into their crime lab computers."

"Well Sherlock Chuck, what do we do after we off load our dead weight?" asked Casey hearing sirens in a distance realizing Alice would be there soon.

"My dear Doctor Casey it's elementary, we need to get up in the air. Alex can you land the PBY on an airstrip? You won't have to land it on water I promise I know how hard that is?"

"Sure, no problem as long as I've got enough runway and there's no water involved. Why am I going to have to land it by myself?"

"Well if Casey jumps with us yes," said Chuck as he looked over at Casey who smiled 'hell yes' back at them. This is one party I'm not going to miss.

"Let's dump Paul and get this bird in the air. Nothing's like an early morning jump into a tropical rain forest, reminds me-"

"'Of victory', Robert Duvall, 'Lt. Col. Bill Kilgore', 'Apocalypse Now' but he was talking about napalm I believe the quote goes, 'I love the smell of napalm in the morning.'"

"Chuck what are you talking about? No moron it smells like a bad gas station selling cheap unlead. No idiot it reminds me we need mosquito repellent you guys should use some too. The last thing you want is to catch malaria, a nasty thing and I don't know how much African snake herbs I have left. Remember what it did to Devon so are we done talking women? The police are almost here and we still need to get your boy offloaded."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice and Marceau drove up in time to see the PBY lift off from the bay rising up out of the water circling over the top of them spraying them with water. Ilsa had no doubt that John had done it on purpose. She even thought she saw him waving from the cockpit as the plane banked before disappearing out of sight.

"Marceau, patch me into tower control and have them connect me to the PBY I want to talk to them before I shoot them down."

"Yes, ma'am" said Marceau as he worked the radio. Alice walked over to her car to find an unconscious man lying in the back seat and a tape recorder lying on the driver's. She opened the door and it played it, listening to Paul's confession. She knew what and how now she needed to know who and where. "Capitane," yelled Marceau, "I have tower control and they're patching the link through now."

"Good, good, Marceau handcuff the man in my car then bag this as evidence," said Alice as she handed the Sergeant Major the tape recorder then she picked up the mic. "Chuck this is Capitane Thomas, can you read me over." There was a lot of static but shortly Chuck came on.

"Alice top of the morning to you, I assume you've got my Christmas gift?" said Chuck, "I figure you have some questions for me but remember we're on an unsecure line."

"Right, I know. Listen, why don't you tell me where we can meet up, so we can talk about old times? Maybe plan a party for everyone?"

"If you want to talk with us you're going to have to come to Mo'orea island we're planning on a small hike up Mount Tohi'e'a, you should bring your friends along there could lots of fun for them.

"Really, sounds like fun should we bring any special party supplies or fireworks?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary but I'd bring plenty of sunscreen, there could be all sorts of rays that could be hazardous. This time of year it could get pretty hot so extra sunblock would be useful. I'd also send an invitation to your friends in the Navy on the Prarial and Revi, we can catch up with them in 'Ōpūnohu Bay. Well we're almost there we'll start a fire for the hotdog roast."

"Chuck, you guys be careful."

"Roger that this isn't our first barbeque, out," said Chuck as the line went dead. "Sergeant Major, I want fifteen men to jump with me. They're going to need hazmat gear too."

"But Capitane we might have six jump qualified and the sixth being me. I'm coming along."

"No I need for you to take us to the airport then run to Fare Ute they need to get the Prarial and Revi to 'Ōpūnohu Bay as fast as they can. I don't know why but this is a National Emergency give them this code," said Alice as she wrote it out for him. "Tell them to verify this with the DGSE and afterwards tell them they work for you my friend."

"Listen Alice you don't have enough men let me call my people in. I've got a squad already geared up and ready to put boots on the ground. If you want I'll let you give the orders," said Gertrude and coming from her that was a huge concession.

"All right I need the bodies," said Alice as she handed Gertrude her phone. "But this doesn't change anything I want you to know."

"Roger that and I feel the same," said Gertrude as she punched in a local number. "Tony this is Gertrude get the boys together we're going in. Meet me at the airport in five and tell the men to be ready to go to war. … That's right full combat gear and the likes in five."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was standing in the cockpit holding Sarah's hand as Casey and Alex were piloting. Casey was going over come details and tips he picked up in his years flying in some of the nastiest hell holes of Central and South America. Chuck was looking out the window at the terrain below studying different paths of assault and which ones would take them the least time and which would offer the least resistance. But as he was studying the terrain he noticed something odd, something missing. There were no birds. The noise of the engines and considering their low altitude flocks of birds should be shuffling about looking for safer haven but nothing.

"Casey, do me a favour and buzz the camp. You know come in low and give them an early morning wake up call."

"Chuck I know what buzzing means but are you sure you want to give them a heads up that we're coming."

"Sweetie, John's right, do we really want to tip them off before we jump? I'm just saying is it worth the risk and what've we to gain?"

"Guys please, just humor me alright, and besides we can draw fire for Alice's troops so they can come in on their blindside."

"Not a half bad plan Chuck, I see catch them off balance," said Casey as he banked then came in low. Chuck was glued to the window looking out and he saw enough.

"Casey I need ten before we can jump," yelled Chuck as he disappeared in the back. Casey looked back at Sarah and she just shrugged her shoulders as she went back to find him at work. "I'm almost ready. Tell Casey get suited up I'll be right there."

"Okay but can you tell me what's going on and what you're doing?" said Sarah as she watched him slide a volt meter into a shoulder bag he through over his shoulder.

"It's probably nothing so there's nothing to worry about yet so I'd prefer not to say anything," said Chuck as he kissed her then herded her out grabbing a box cutter when she turned away slipping it into his pocket. "We need to hurry or Casey's going to get mad at us again."

"Since when do you care? Chuck you're up to something I can tell."

"There you guys are, will you hurry up and get suited up. Alex won't be able to circle here forever and sooner or later they're going to start shooting. We're sitting ducks up here and keep your heads down as we do down."

"Sarah turn around please I noticed something wrong let me check you chute. Crap you've got a rip. I guess you're going to have to sit this one out with Alex while Casey and I jump. There's just not enough time for you to change."

"Let me look at that," said Sarah already she figured Chuck had done something.

"Chuck's right we don't have time and Alex could use the help," said Casey as he winked at Chuck and Chuck nodded back.

"You two have some explaining when I see you two next," said Sarah as she strapped herself in and they opened the bay doors. Casey went first then Chuck kissed Sarah but at first she refused then she rethought and kissed him, lifting the box cutter from his pocket at the same time.

"A rip yeah I see now, mister you've got some explaining to do but for now come back safe, I love you," said Sarah as she kissed him.

"I love you toooooo," said Chuck as he jumped and flashed. He dived down keeping his arms by his side and feet together offering less air resistance until he caught up with Casey then they popped chutes coming down just outside the base camp.

"Okay now can you tell me what's going on," said Casey as he gathered his chute and Chuck did the same. "I know you sabotaged Sarah's chute, but why?"

"Listen John what do you hear?" asked Chuck. There was dead silence not a noise is the woods. It was almost eerie.

"Nothing there's no noise at all," said Casey as he understood what he was getting at. "That's the problem. What tropical forest doesn't have something making noise?"

"A dead one," said Chuck as he took out the modified volt meter he brought with him. "Look the radiation levels are off the scale that's why I didn't want Sarah down here. We've been talking about having other children."

"Chuck, I hate to tell you this but you need two to tango but I hear what you're getting at we can stay here for a little while then beat feet. You don't think we're too late do you?"

"Why didn't they fire on us when we made that low pass and why wasn't there any activity on the ground. Come on we need to find out and get out of here," said Chuck as he led Casey straight into the camp.

"Chuck look over there those men, they're dead," said Casey as he went to check on the two men lying on the ground covered in blisters.

"No John don't touch them, they're contaminated this whole site is contaminated. John hand me the radio," said Chuck. "We need to get out of here now."

"Sarah this is Chuck over. Listen you need to contact Alice. You need to tell her she needs to secure a parameter around the campsite and only people with Hazmat A suits are to be allowed in. Don't worry about us we haven't been exposed long enough for it to harm us but the plutonium and some of the men are missing.

"Chuck what's going on down there?" asked Sarah as she realized why Chuck had cut her chute.

"The men that were left are all dead, radiation poisoning. We're going to take one of their vehicles and meet you at 'Ōpūnohu Bay. When you fly in bank wide and look for anything that looks like a sub. Paul told me that's how they stole plutonium."

"Chuck I'm going to kick your butt when you get back on board then I'm going to kiss you and you know why on both accounts. You're still thinking about that baseball team, aren't you? Well remember this team needs its captain."

"Roger that," said Chuck as they barrel down a road heading towards the bay. "John you know this jeep is contaminated as well as us so we can't leave it parked on the pier."

"Are you telling me what I think you're telling me," said Casey as he smiled over at Chuck.


	15. Chapter 15

Don't own Chuck

Casey looked over at Chuck and he looked back and smiled as they barrelled down the road past tourists and naturalist talking pictures. A group of Japanese tourists in their white outfits were standing next to the landing taking photos of the PBY as a jeep came roaring through down the pier then flew into the air off the end of the landing into bay making a huge splash sinking immediately.

"Alex just sit back I'll take the plane in you keep an eye on my engine controls. I don't know if John has told you this but landing on water is like skipping a stone," said Sarah as she lined up the water's surface and brought the PBY in.

"There they are," said Alex as they watch them in a jeep racing through a gravel parking lot heading for the pier. "Is something wrong with their brakes? They're not stopping."

"I don't know but let's taxi over and pick them up after they go in. We need to get back up in the air if we're going to intercept that sub." Chuck's intel from Paul had been correct, just out of 'Ōpūnohu Bay past the break waters was an old diesel submarine, a cold war relic, put to illegal use.

"Wow," said Alex as they watched the jeep soar through the air and splash as it hit. There was no rock skipping there it hit and went straight under.

"Alex, open the side door and put down the ladder. You might have to take over if they…." don't surface Sarah started to say but just then they saw two heads pop up. The Japanese ran down to the end of the pier and started taking pictures.

"Huh? What are they doing," asked Alex a little embarrassed and feeling a little out of place. Sarah couldn't answer she was too busy laughing.

"Come on Casey it's the only way," said Chuck as he started to strip. "We've got to take off all our clothes they could be contaminated and we can't take them on the plane with Sarah and Alex on board. Do you want grandchildren?"

"I swear if this is some sort of trick to embarrass me I'm going to kill you Bartowski," said Casey as he started to take off his clothes too.

"I brought this bag, luckily I kept it around my shoulder we can put our clothes inside. It's got enough weight inside to take everything to the bottom so a decon team can remove it afterwards," said Chuck as he tried to tread water, talk and strip at the same time. Needless to say he was drinking it too.

"Here Chuck," said John as he put his clothes in Chuck's bag. Chuck had already put his in and was skinny dipping.

"John huh I hate to tell you, 'everything' that includes underwear, looks like we're going to finally see these famous clovers."

"Give me that bag and turn around," said Casey. "I hate you Chuck sometimes." Casey grunted. Chuck swam over to the PBY where he climbed on board taking a towel from Sarah who was waiting for him at the head smiling ear to ear.

"I thought I ought to be the one back here to greet you not Alex. She's had enough shock for one day without this. Are you okay?"

"Yes, the impact was actually exhilarating," said Chuck, "but the whole thing was kind of crazy."

"Good," said Sarah as she punched him in the arm. Her punch made a loud whack sound against his wet skin and left a good bruise.

"Ouch, okay I deserved that but I think I was supposed to get a kiss afterward," he said as he grabbed and kissed her. Naturally the Japanese on the pier started shooting pictures again.

"Yuck, can you two take that somewhere else. Bartowski put some pants on and Sarah, go just go somewhere else. Doesn't Alex need any help," said Casey treading water.

"Okay, hurry up Casey we've a sub to hunt," said Sarah as she left to get the plane ready for takeoff but as she left she grabbed Chuck's towel.

"Sarah, no," said Chuck as he tried to hide himself and there was another round of flashes from the pier. "Thanks honey."

"This is all I need," said Casey as he grunted getting into the plane, "exposed in Tokyo. Jesus Christ I'm never going to live this down."

"I don't know Casey this could open up a whole new line of job prospects for you," said Chuck as he handed him a pair of coveralls then waved a Geiger counter over him. "Good you're clean. Think about it, you could be a center folder they'd just have to be careful where they put the staple."

"Chuck you can…." Casey said something and it probably wasn't too polite but he couldn't be heard over the roaring of the engines and the splashing of the water against the plane as they took off then headed out to open ocean.

"Chuck I've got Ilsa and Gertrude on the radio they want to talk to you. What do you want me to do," asked Alex. "Oh by the way, I got some really good pics of both of you coming out of the water. I'm sharing them with Sarah and Morgan.

"Go ahead and patch them through I'll talk to them back here and when I said go ahead I meant the comms link only. What's private should stay private, if you know what I mean. And just to let you know your father just grunted."

"But he always grunts."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nothing prepared Gertrude and Ilsa for the sight the saw at the Commandant's base camp. They quickly evacuated their men to a safe perimeter. Ilsa called in a special decon team from Moruroa but until they got there they couldn't do much other than hold secure the area from unsuspecting hikers.

"Chuck what the hell is going on here," asked Ilsa. "The bodies I've seen here look like something I saw in pictures after Hiroshima. Saying this place is grisly would be an understatement."

"I think they got clumsy trying to move the plutonium too fast and didn't go through all the proper safeguards. Right now we're on our way out to open water to hunt down a sub that has part of the stash onboard. Do you know if the Prairial and the Revi are underway?"

"I sent Marceau to the Naval Base at Fare Ute to get them moving but they're going to need time to intercept."

"Roger that then I'm going to have to slow down the sub," said Chuck as he gave her their coordinates and the last known coordinates of the enemy sub so Ilsa could relay them. "Let the two captains know that I think the sub might be heading for the Marinas Trench to hide. They should sail in that direction drawing a straight like from my location calculating the sub is travelling between twenty-five to thirty knots. However, I don't think she'll be able to sustain that."

"Roger that consider it done. Is there anything else I can do?"

"Well yes, you don't know it but you asked for a full blood work up on Philip's body. You also asked for his stomach contents to be examined."

"I did and what am I looking for?" asked Ilsa as she looked over at Gertrude trying to hide her laugh. "What are you laughing at he had me burn you."

"Girls play nice," said Chuck. "You'll know when you read it. Once this is all over we should present our finding to your Governor, he's the man official in charge of these rocks."

"Agreed but I don't know if your people will like that," said Ilsa reading the look on Gertrude's face as a definite 'no'.

"They'll have to get over it. However, you might contact Third Fleet and Seventh fleets and have them come in from the North that way we can box the sub in and smooth over any ruffled feathers."

"My people would like to keep this in house as much as possible but I'll see what I can do but I'm not promising anything."

"Roger that, it was only a suggestion and by the way I'd like a tox screen done on Paul. I've done a field test on him but it would be nice to have a lab back up my findings."

"Anything we're looking for in particular?"

"Plutonium 210," said Chuck. He could hear the silence on the other end. "Yes I know he's a dead man walking. In twenty-four to forty-eight hours you'll be able to do an autopsy."

"He asked for a doctor right before we left I should've sent him a priest."

"Roger that Agent Carmichael out," said Chuck as he sat back to take a breath for a second. It was times like this that the intersect was a curse. It told him in vivid color the process that was going on inside Paul's body along with its progression leading to his ultimate demise.

"Hey, you with us," said Casey a he shook him. "This is not time for sleeping we've got something, come up to the cockpit and see."

"What? Right lead the way," said Chuck as he snapped out of it. He followed Casey up and he pointed down to the surface where they could see the conning tower sticking up out of the water.

"Chuck do you feel okay," said Sarah noticing he looked a little pale and flushed. "Are you feeling fine because you don't look it?"

"Yeah don't worry about me I'm good. Maybe I swallowed too much saltwater," said Chuck. He didn't want to tell her about what he had just flashed on because it could cause her to have the same flash and something that horrific he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy.

"They're on the surface but they won't be there for long," said Casey as it looked like the conning tower was going under.

"Crap, where's my head we should've done a low pass and measured for radiation," said Chuck as he grabbed the mic and hailed the Prairial. But they were still too far out and worse Chuck found out they didn't have any depth charges or torpedoes.

"Chuck, what are we going to do," asked Casey like this whole mission now hinged on him. He carried the weight of the world and he had to come up with a plan.

"John, take over as co-pilot. Alex you're with me. John I'm sorry but we're going to have to take your propane tanks but the General will buy you new ones I'm sure."

"Yeah and pigs fly just make sure they're put to good use I'd hate to think they died in vain."

"Alex I need for you to go where we keep our climbing gear and get me some rope. I need for you to measure our one hundred meters then tie a knot. Sarah I need for you to take us down to five hundred feet the circle around where we saw the conning tower go under then when I yell I want you to open the bomb bay doors. Everyone knows what they're doing let's go."

"Okay Chuck this is going to be a piece of cake," he said to himself. "First get the propane tanks off John's beastmaster."

"Check," he said laying them off to the side. "Okay next I'll need diving belts with lead weight along with underwater flares.

"Check," again he said as he began assembling. "Duct taped the flare to the side then put the belt with weights around the tank then strap everything tight piece of cake that goes bang."

"Alex you got that cord ready? I need it now," said Chuck as Alex walked over handing it to him looking a little perplexed at creation.

"I know it looks ugly but just watch," Chuck said as he attached the cord to the pull tab on the flare then wrapped the cord around the tank making a slip knot.

"Alex, hold onto something," said Chuck then he radioed up to Sarah. "Okay Love bring us down to one hundred feet and hold but as soon as I yell pull up, pull up." Chuck could feel the plane going lower and starting to rattle but Sarah and Casey held her steady.

"There, see that," yelled Chuck as they saw bubbles coming up from below. "Bombs away," yelled Chuck. Casey and Sarah looked at each other. Chuck counted the knots in the rope to know the depth then yank on the cord pulling the striking cap igniting the flare.

"Pull up, pull up," yelled Chuck. It wasn't long before the flame from the flare ignited the propane tank causing an underwater explosion. A water spout flew back up inside the bay door before Sarah could close it.

"Chuck, I've got the Prairial's captain on the radio he wants to know why you asked for depth chargers if you already had some."

"Tell him the subs not up yet. Wait, he had to have picked up the shock wave on his sonar. Ask him to triangular the location of our blast in relation to the sub's location and depth then give me the depth and when you fly over it yell mark."

"Roger that Sweetie," said Sarah.

"Christ you're a professional, why can't you two use standard radio protocol," said Casey as he grunted.

"Why can't you tell Alex you love her," said Sarah. "It won't make you any less professional and you might even find out you like it."

"We don't have time for this right now. Don't you have someone on the horn waiting for you and watch your gauges," said Casey trying to change the topic.

Sarah relayed the information the Captain and his response back to Chuck and this time he attached two propane tanks handing a rope to Alex having her stand next to him in open bay.

"Alex hold on to me after you drop your tank and pull the cord. I promise I won't let you fall but we might get shaken a bit," said Chuck.

"Mark," yelled Sarah and the both dropped their tanks letting the lines run then Chuck held his hand up for a five count then when he got down to his fist they grabbed the cords and pulled. Alex grabbed hold of Chuck and he held on but this time Sarah knew what to expect so she pulled up and banked missing the spray when the tanks exploded.

"You did it," yelled Casey, "I see an oil slick they've got a hull breach."

"No, no, no there shouldn't be an oil slick," said Chuck. "Yes the charges went off close but a submarine's hull should be able to take that and more. Take us back down to get a better look." As they started to descend the sub's conning tower came in sight then the sub was riding on the surface.

"Both French Captains are radioing that they've been asked to help," said Sarah. "You did it Sweetie we've got the Plutonium. It's over."

"No, no, no this is too easy," said Chuck as he ran over to grab the Geiger counter and the meter went off the scale. "Sarah, Casey pull up, pull up now take us downwind as fast as this plane can go. Put me through to the two Captains ASAP."

"Agent Carmichael we have to congratulate you on…"

"Shut up both of you and listen the submarine has to be sunk and sunk now," said Chuck. The radiation levels are way too high the only safe place for it was in the deepest hole on the planet in the Marianas Trench.

"But we can't abandon a vessel in distress we have to at least evacuate her crew first," said the Captain of the Revi.

"Check your radiation levels the closer you get the higher their going to be. You're going to need booms and skimmers that you can operate remotely from a safe distance and pray for calm seas."

"But we can see men on the deck waving to us for help. I'm sorry we can't just go off and leave them."

"Christ you idiots, you're going to get your own, as well as mine, killed for people who are already dead but don't know it yet," yelled Chuck as he shove Alex out of the way pulling off the tarp of a fifty caliber Browning. He chambered the first round from the ammo box on the side then moved it over into position at a gun port.

"Chuck, do you know what you're doing? You're scaring me talk to me please," said Alex as Chuck opened fire strafing the side of the sub driving the men topside down below.

"Jesus what's going on back there," yelled Casey as they heard the sound of the Browning firing short bursts. The Prairial's Captain reluctantly gave the order and she fired an Exocet missile sending the submarine and her crew to the ocean floor.

Chuck sunk too, dropping to his knees beside the smoking gun. Suddenly the weight he had been carrying since the beginning felt too much for him. He looked down at his hands and all he could think where these now the hands of an assassin. Chuck put them over his eyes and cried.

"Sarah," Alex called over the internal comms. "You need to get back here now." She didn't have to be told she was already on her way down as John banked and headed home. Alex went up and took her spot without saying a word just sitting in Sarah's seat looking out.

"For what it's worth," said John, "I love you."

"It's worth a lot and I love you back."

Sarah went aft to find Chuck still sitting down on his knees as wind was blowing in from outside with the fifty caliber still on its mount sticking out the gun port. She brought it in and closed the hatch then she knelt down in front of him and pulled his hands down.

"This isn't your fault and you know it so stop being arrogant and trying to take all the blame," said Sarah trying to shock him out of it.

"Arrogant? I don't see how. Sarah you know what I just did I just sent all those men to their deaths and you call that arrogant? How can you still love me after this?"

"There you go again trying to take the weight of the world on your shoulders. First you know as well as I do with the amount of radiation those poor men were exposed to they'd have been dead in a few hours and they would've spread their contamination to those other two crews. You saved over a hundred men today that's something good."

"Now who's looking at the world like a glass half full? I love you," said Chuck as he pulled her close to kiss her. "I love you. I love Sam. I don't need anything or anyone else. If we have other children I'll love them too but for now I'm happy with what I have. What I'm saying is you're enough for me."

"Well I better be because you're not getting rid of me that easily. We'll be home soon and you need to change. You can't be best man dressed like that now can you? So come on let's get you cleaned up."


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own Chuck

It was a wonderful evening service with the sun setting behind the mountain and the moon rising up over the bay reflecting in its waters. Chuck stood next to George waiting for his new bride Martha to walk down the floral aisle on the beach. Alex and Sam acted as flower girls marching behind her. When the minister asked, "Who _gives this woman_ to be married to this man?"

"I do," said Casey. Chuck and Sarah as special surprise to George and Martha had their hotel cater a small reception afterwards.

"Thank you," said Martha as she kissed both Chuck and Sarah.

"Hey don't go getting too friendly with my wife," said George jokingly as he elbowed Chuck.

"Listen after the past few days I really needed this and we have a little something extra for you," said Chuck as Sarah handed them an envelope.

"We upgraded your return to first class and there will be a bottle of chilled champagne waiting for you and an oyster tray."

"We might have to join the mile high club," said Martha smiling elbowing George.

"Why? We're already members of the Rotary Club, the Lions and the Knights of Saint Christopher isn't that enough?" They all laughed.

"I'll explain later I see I have some education to do. But I don't know how to thank you guys," said Martha, "you've done so much."

"You already did. Right Sweetie," said Sarah but when she turned Chuck was gone. She found him in the parking lot talking with Alice holding a folder in his hand.

"Love I've got to-" Chuck started to speak but Sarah stopped him.

"Not without me so where are we going," Sarah said as she opened the car door to get in.

"Okay but first we need to say our good byes. Alice you can grab a glass of wine and wait a second this won't take long." They said their good byes to the happy couple then told everyone they'd be right back. Sam protested a bit but then Alex got her distracted and they left.

They drove across town to the Governor's mansion and on the way Sarah noticed Chuck had sunk back into a sullen mood probably thinking about the submarine and her crew. She reached over hand and took his hand. He smiled at her but stayed silent; he couldn't fool her she saw the distance in his eyes. Pulling into the parking lot a servant ushered them into the gardens where the Governor, his wife and Gertrude were waiting.

"Governor you've gotten my report," said Alice, "is there anything you need us to clarify or is everything in order?"

"I think everything is fine the way it is, there's nothing else to add. The plutonium has been recovered or is at the bottom of the ocean and this mysterious Commandant got his just rewards on the sub."

"But do we know that Governor," said Chuck. "I'm not so sure."

"Young man would you like some tea," said the Governor's wife as she basically forced it on him. "lemon or milk? One or two lumps?"

"Lemon and one thank you. What I'm saying is as much as the Commandant planned Philip and Paul's deaths she could've planned the men on the submarine's deaths too and for the same reason to cover her tracks. Here's the medical reports back on Paul and Philip they were both poisoned with the same Plutonium 210," said Chuck as he took the cup and brought up to his lips but didn't drink. "What I'm saying is there's more here than meets the eye, wouldn't you agree Ilsa?"

"What? Don't look at me? Chuck you know my story and who I work for, yes Governor my name isn't Alice Thomas and I'm not a Capitane in the Gendarmerie. I'm an agent for the Direction Générale de la Sécurité Extérieure and I was sent here."

"I'll have your Director's head. He should've told me or at least give me a heads up this is outrageous."

"Yes it is as much as was Gertrude being sent by the CIA to investigate where French plutonium was being stolen from and how."

"Chuck you weren't supposed to say anything now you're going to have to take this up with your boss and I don't think she's going to be happy. Besides I'm a contractor and I don't have any attachment to the agency."

"Other than purse strings and now that we've got our dirty laundry out in the open shall we continue?"

"You don't like your tea young man? I can get you another cup if you want just set that one aside and let me get you a fresh one."

"Chuck, Sweetie, you keep referring to the Commandant as she or her? Are you saying the Commandant is a woman," said Sarah looking at Ilsa and Gertrude with her hand in her bag.

"No it's not these two, although Casey might argue that they're poison. No there's another woman here person who's been trying to get me to drink poison ever since we arrived, right Madeleine?"

"Man you know you're accusing my wife! I don't care if you can tango or saved my life there's a limit-"

"Governor, before you say something you'll regret I'd just wait a bit. Ilsa hand me the Geiger counter I asked you to bring," said Chuck. She handed it to him and the needle jumped for alpha waves. "Nontoxic outside the body, your skin can protect you from them but ingest the radioactive material and it's certain death. That's what happened to Paul and Philip. I had the stomach contents of Philip examined and it contained finger sandwiches and tea. Funny if he hadn't been shot dead the contents would've emptied and we wouldn't have been able to trace it back here. Sorry for the bad luck Madeleine or should I call you Commandant?"

"Take your pick," she said as she went for a cheese knife but Sarah restrained her then Ilsa put handcuffs on her.

"I don't understand but why? I thought you loved me? We tangoed in Buenos Aires it was so lovely. I loved you."

"Governor you see her family wasn't on holiday there. They had to leave France after the Generals' Putsch failed, her family was involved then when she met you she found a way to get back into France and resurrect her family along with its ties. You were to be the spring board for a new putsch but this time they'd have nukes to use."

"Smart, very smart seems you have the answers to everything or do you?"

"I do have one question. The submarine, did you cause the hull breach that made them surface? Please, I need to know if this was a part of your plot."

"You feel their blood on your hands. Why should I answer you? You know the answer to everything else go figure it out. Kill one man, and you're a murderer. Kill millions and you're a conqueror. Kill them all, and you're a god."

"Don't listen to her, she's obviously insane," said Sarah as she knocked the cup out of his hands then grabbed him by the collar and kissed him. "Let's go home I'm done with vacations."

"Me too, let's refuel the PBY and take off as soon as we can. I don't see any need in hanging around here our non-mission is done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah rounded the team up as Ilsa got their PBY refueled and all their permissions in order to fly back home. There were a lot of hugs exchanged as everyone bid each other a farewell. Marceau brought 'heis' for everyone a parting gift where he announced his good news. Casey had to give him a cigar with a promise to smoke it when the newest member of the Gendarme arrived.

"Well it's so long again," said Casey to Ilsa under Gertrude and Kathleen's watchful eyes.

"Yes, Sugar Bear and I just wanted you to know well what we had in Bosnia was special for me but…well, you know."

"You don't have to say anything you were living your cover and so was I. Our covers met, they had something special but now we have new ones and new missions. This is goodbye Ilsa," said Casey as he kissed her then walked away.

"Kathleen you're good for him," said Gertrude. "I think I've under estimated you. I have no idea which one of us he'll choose but if I had to lose him to someone I'd like to lose him to you, if that makes sense."

"In a weird sense it does and I'd have to agree," said Kathleen as she hugged Verbanksi and much like John, Gertrude didn't know how to react.

With everyone on board Casey and Sarah went through the pre-flights then started the engines and before long they were in the air heading back to Southern California. Once they were in the air Kathleen came forward into the cockpit and took a seat behind John.

"I think I'm going to check on Chuck," said Sarah, "Beckman will probably be calling soon so he might need some support. I'll send Alex up in a bit to assist."

"Take your time," said John, "I've got everything under control up here. If anything comes up I'll yell partner."

"Roger that partner," said Sarah as she winked over at him and he replied with a grunt. She got up and went out the hatch standing there for a bit listening.

"I'm sorry if this has been the vacation from hell Kat but this is my life. I'm in a constant state of chaos and flux. I can understand if you can't understand or put up with this."

"John," said Kat as she put her hand on his shoulder, "Gertrude said she under estimated me, don't you do the same. Maybe what you need is a constant, an anchor in your sea of chaos. John, if you want that anchor could be me."

Sarah heard enough she didn't want to be caught eaves dropping although Casey had done it enough to them, but this was their time, and she wanted them to have it. She made her way back to Chuck who was just getting off the horn with the General. Alex was curled up on a bed asleep with Sam beside her.

"How'd it go? Was the General mad that we disobeyed orders?" asked Sarah as she came over close and he had her sit on his lap.

"It went well I think. Yes she was slightly upset that we didn't get an inventory to know if all the missing plutonium was accounted for but she saw the necessity in taking 'decisive action' I think were her exact words. So no we're not in the dog house also for the fact they'd have to acknowledge that a problem existed. And seeing as neither the French nor US are willing to state that a part of the French nuclear stockpile went missing, none of the past few days events ever took place."

"I feel sorry for the Governor. What's going to happen to him and to his wife? He did love her but I wonder if she really loved him?"

"He's being transferred back to France and will probably finish out his career behind some desk and his wife, well she'll be sent to the French equivalent of our Supermax. The whole thing is actually sad. She confused the dance with the dancer. Dances change but your partner, is always your partner

"Why Mr. Bartoswki are you asking me to dance with you," said Sarah as she bent down and kissed him.

"Love we've been dancing together since the day you walked in the Buy More for me to fix you phone. I got an idea," said Chuck as he took his iPhone sync'd two pair of blue tooth headsets then ran down his play list. "Here we go, listen and we can slow dance," said Chuck as he hit play and Etta James began singing 'At Last'. He pulled her close and they began to dance. It seemed they danced forever until turning when they found two pair of eyes glued on them. Alex and Sam were watching and smiling.

"Don't stop because of us," said Alex as Sam was clapping and giggling. "As a matter of fact I think I ought to go see if Dad or Mom need anything."

"Alex I'd make sure they know you're coming before you go in. Some things children shouldn't see their parents do if you know what I mean."

"Huh? Oh? Ooh!" said Alex going through different ranges of intonation until she understood what Sarah was getting at. Then I'll just call over the comms without going up there."

"I think that would be better," said Sarah as she watch Chuck pick Sam up and started to dance with her in his arms. She laughed at first then laid her head on his chest and followed the rhythm as if she could hear the music too.

Sarah sat down on the bed and smiled watching the two of them. She leaned back against the bulkhead she put her hands down and felt the foam mattress that was when it hit her.

"Chuck, Alex is with us," she said as she jumped up.

"Yes she's been with us since Casey and Kathleen arrived. Are you feeling alright? Is your intersect malfunctioning? Just sit back down and let me think."

"Stop spiraling, no it's not that but if Alex is here who's been checking on Morgan and more importantly who's been checking on how he's coming with Sam's bed."

"No faith in the little bearded man, I'm sure he's got it under control right Alex," said Chuck but Alex conveniently disappeared when Sarah started mentioning the bed.

"Don't worry I'm sure he's got it under control."

"Sweetie what did you once say, never tell someone not to worry because that's the time they'll worry. I hope you're right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A half a day later they pulled up outside of Echo Park. Everyone was exhausted between the flight to Naval Air Station Point Mugu then the long drive down to home through traffic. The drive seemed to take as long as the flight. Needless to say a lot of heads turned when the PBY set down on the runway then taxied over to a closed hangar.

"You know one thing I never miss around here is the traffic, bumper to bumper, breathing everyone else's fumes."

"What are you complaining about Chuck? Would you prefer to be sitting on top of a volcano in the middle of the Pacific waiting for it to blow? Because you know it will someday it's like playing Russian roulette it always ends-"

"John we get the picture," said Sarah as Sam was staring at Casey's hand gestures grasping Mr. Rabbit.

"Hey guys," said Morgan as he came out to greet them. "I just got pizzas so they're still hot and stocked up the fridge with wine and beer. Yes, Sarah I remembered your vegetarian with no olives."

"See everything under control nothing to worry about," said Chuck.

"Morgan, how's the bed," whispered Alex pulling him off to the side like she wanted to kiss him. "I'm serious Sarah's worried. She asked me and I covered for you."

"Under control like I said, I missed you babe," said Morgan in a loud voice. "It's okay, really."

"Daughter and Troll inside," barked Casey.

"Where's your mother I thought Kathleen was with you guys?" said Morgan looking for any possible help.

"We dropped her off on the way. She was tired and wanted to get freshened up but she and Dad are supposed to be going out to eat afterwards."

"Really Big Guy so you made a decision finally," said Morgan as Casey grabbed Morgan by the shoulder and applied pressure.

"We're going to Lou's for sandwiches and a walk that's all not that it's any of your concern or business."

"Ouch, right John but if you don't mind I'd like to keep that shoulder I'm sort of attached to it. Funniest thing happened at birth."

"Come on inside Morgan and stop horsing around with Dad, he needs to get changed and go. Remember it's not polite to keep a lady waiting."

"Morgan," called Sarah. He thought he was dead. "You did a great job with the bed. Come and see," she said as she took him back to see Sam already asleep in it she with Mr. Rabbit and Mr. Bear in bed with her. "I'm sorry I doubted you. Thanks."

After they ate and everyone left, Chuck cleaned up as Sarah changed a sleepy little grumpy girl into her pajamas then put her back into her bed tucking her in. Then she went to turn in to find Chuck already in bed waiting for her.

"Your daughter didn't much want to change her clothes. The poor thing was dead tired but she likes her new bed. She announced 'mine' when she climbed back into it."

"You know that's not the same bed we bought. Morgan bought another one pre-assembled and had it delivered while we were gone."

"It's not even the same color but to tell you the truth I really didn't like the old one. It just didn't look right when we got it home but I didn't want to say anything. I like this one much better, Morgan has good tastes."

"Should I be jealous?" said Chuck laughing as Sarah curled up next to him.

"I think this is a keeper. Turn off the light" she said with a coy look in her eyes and a devilish smile.

"Are you ready to go to sleep?"

"Who said anything about sleeping?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean it deviated off course then disappeared off the radar? You know how much those things cost? I want NORAD to give me an explanation. No better tell them, they're going to have to go to the White house and explain. I want to see them sitting in front of a Congressional hearing," yelled General Beckman as she slammed down the phone.

"Ma'am," said one of her aids as he knocked then stuck his head in her door cautiously. "I have a report for you on that lost spy satellite."

"Bring it in I hope someone has been able to find it. Christ, some next generation technology, billions of dollars and the thing goes dark then drops out of the sky. Worse than Skylab spreading debris over Australia, at least they've got a sense of humor, fining NASA for littering. I thought the Director was going to have a cow, I had a hard time holding a straight face, but then again I was on the other side of the desk then," she said as she opened the folder and began to read. "Crap this is going from bad to worse. Has this been confirmed by the NSA?"

"Yes ma'am the report is from the NSA. The satellite deviated course over the North Pole flying over two of our most secret labs before re-entering."

"Why didn't they imitate an auto destruct command? Are those people stoned over there or are the asleep at the wheel. Christ all those diploma's on the walls and not a lick of common sense."

"They say they did on page twelve but the satellite didn't respond. They've tracked it to an area in Denali National Park in Alaska around Mount Foraker."

"You know that's the second highest peak in the Alaska Range. Christ, I can't believe this the thing flew over Santa's workshop, do we know if it was still taking pictures?"

"No ma'am we don't but there's nothing to indicate that it wasn't so we have to assume-"

"Son, anyone ever teach what assumption does?" said the General. Assumption was one word that the military should strike from its dictionary.

"Yes ma'am I'm sorry but aren't you going to send in your team from Burbank? This would be an ideal mission for them considering…"

"Considering? Lieutenant, are you trying to tell me how to do my job? Dismissed," said Beckman as she waved him away. The man turned around and left as fast as he could. However, he was right, the truth was Chuck and Sarah would've been ideal but the stupid satellite had flown over Santa's workshop. The workshop was the code name of their ultra-secret base where special projects were developed among which was the construction of the new intersect computer. A football field size computer being built under the snow and ice of the North, an ideal climate for refrigerating and keeping the super conductors from overheating plus safely tuck away from prying eyes. But if she couldn't use Chuck or Sarah she still had Casey but who else could she send? This wasn't a solo mission then she remembered an evaluation the Colonel had submitted.

"Where was it at," she said to herself as she shuffled stacks of paper. "Here we go, 'Candidate evaluation ICO Alex McHugh, operative fully trained. Recommend subject for a more active role within the team.' "Connie, get me Colonel Casey on the horn," yelled the General, "I've got a mission for him and Miss McHugh. Oh hell I'll send their wooly friend with them too."

"What was that General?" asked her secretary. "I'm sorry I didn't get everything you said."

"Just patch Colonel Casey into me. I'll want to talk with him."

Continued Chuck vs The Snowman.


End file.
